Shattered Mirror
by GrimmoftheQueen
Summary: A trip to Weiss' favorite spot turns into a giant problem when she's suddenly attacked n has to defend herself when she encounters a hurt Faunus but little did she know it was Blake's ex-boyfriend Adam. Will she b able to b happy or will her team or her family come between her happiness?Frostbite WeissxAdam ratedM for adult themes e story cover image is credited on my profile
1. Forever Fall Forest

**_Well hello everyone :) I'm glad to finally start this. I found out the ship name for Weiss and Adam was Frostbite. I watched RWBY Chibi by the way. I giggled a little bit but I didn't think it would be so short. HHH1 I'm glad you enjoyed Dark World and I look forward to more of your reviews. I didn't mind you didn't review on the one everyone has a busy life :) If there is ever anything I should improve on let me know. Well... here's some Frostbite- Welcome to Shattered Mirror!_**

Weiss sat in her class for Professor Port bored as could be but she knew she had to pay attention for her grades and so her father wouldn't take her back to Atlas. She glanced over at her team leader who was doodling a picture of a Beowulf- she had gotten pretty good since the beginning of the school year and it was rather impressive how much detail Ruby had put into it. Weiss's eyes flickered back to her teacher who was droning on about something he had done and it had nothing to do with the class as usual. Weiss just placed her hands over her face frustrated the bell hadn't rung.

"It's almost over just relax," Yang whispered to her.

"I know but this is killing me!" she hissed.

Ruby looked up from her drawing and smiled, "Do something to entertain yourself."

Weiss frowned. If only they really knew what she liked doing in her spare time. She didn't draw creatures or people like Ruby but she liked painting sceneries when she could. She liked painting castles and fields of flowers, even lakes. She was itching to do it at the moment. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear the bell ring. She jumped when Ruby touched her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Class is over for the day. Are you ready?" she asked smiling.

"Yea. Let's go."

X

X

Weiss laid on her bed staring at the bottom of Ruby's mattress. She had done all of her homework and she finished her eight- page essay for Professor Goodwitch a week early. Ruby was sitting in the window writing her essay out but Weiss could tell she was getting frustrated. Writing wasn't one of her strong suits especially when it came to school but Weiss and Blake always helped her do it. Well Blake had already left and went out like she did every other day.

"If you're bored Weiss, why don't you go outside?" Yang asked setting down her teen magazine.

"I don't know I just feel like… I'm just bored with everything."

"Too bad Neptune is dating Coco. You wouldn't be bored then," Yang said smirking.

"Yang, don't start," Ruby whispered loudly.

"I advise you to shut your mouth blondie."

"What you gonna do about it princess?"

Yang stood up at the same time as Weiss staring down at her. The two disagreed a lot but Weiss was still butt hurt because she had been too slow to ask out Neptune. Weiss didn't hate Coco or anything- she couldn't blame her for liking him though. Ruby jumped off the top bunk and came between the two; Yang constantly liked starting stuff and Ruby didn't like it.

"Guys please-

"I'll just go out alone then," Weiss said stepping away staring into Yang's lilac eyes.

"Weiss-

"It's fine Ruby."

X

X

Blake entered the Forever Fall Forest and looked around to make sure she wasn't being followed. She wasn't exactly meeting the greatest or nicest person in the world- if she got caught it wouldn't go down so well. After deciding she wasn't being followed she continued forward trying to summon enough courage to deal with her issue. She had decided two weeks ago she wanted to break things off with Adam but she didn't know how to go about it.

She knew this wouldn't go over well considering how bad their relationship has been in the past. They constantly cheated on each other and he would kill the Faunus she slept with. Though ultimately it was her fault it all started this way- she had cheated first and he forgave her. The second time he wasn't so forgiving and he became violent. Blake had been his first and only for almost a year until he got tired of the cheating and decided to do it back.

Blake never wanted to leave because she felt so comfortable with him but he had bored her and their sex life had dropped so badly to almost non-existent. Adam would wait for her to be ready but she was never ready for him but she was ready for the others. She loved the thrill of fucking someone new and she would even ask for threesomes or swinging but he would always say no. She had already did a threesome with Sun and Velvet; she had feelings for them both now.

She sighed knowing she had turned him so hateful. He was a peaceful leader and he loved Blake very much but she turned him into a callus man and he became a more aggressive leader- everyone could see it but no one questioned it. She reached their new meeting spot waiting to catch a glimpse of his red and black outfit. Instead she heard angry voices.

"We are tired of coming here! All you two do is fight!"

"That's not true," Adam said.

"It is! She probably cheated again too!"

Blake bit her lip. It was true about three times over.

"Adam?" Blake said loud enough and everything became quiet.

"Blake?"

Adam and his henchmen came out of the bushes to greet her.

"Blake- I've missed you!" he said excitedly stepping up to her but she took a step back.

"No."

"Blake…?"

"I can't do this anymore. I care about you… but I'm not in love with you."

No one moved. No one said a word.

"Who is he?" Adam asked, "I'll kill him-

"It's actually a her and a him."

Adam pulled off his mask to reveal his stone gray eyes. _(note his eyes are gray not silver and he is not related to Ruby in any way)_

"Blake- why?"

"I prefer multiple lovers. It's me Adam you never did anything wrong-

"SHUT UP!" he yelled scaring everyone.

"Sir calm down-

"NO!" he yelled.

Adam drew his weapon; his hand shook with fury. Blake drew her weapon too waiting for his attack. Blake had never seen him so angry like that before; even when he was beating her almost to death a couple times he never had that crazy look in his eyes. The members behind him grabbed his arms to stop him from going after her but he continued to struggle against them.

"I'll kill you! I HATE YOU!" Adam screamed.

Blake flinched at his voice.

"Run you, stupid bitch!" one of the, yelled at her.

Blake began running; she wanted to get away from them as far as she possibly could. She knew that if Adam got ahold of her that it might be the end of her life this time. She heard Adam arguing with his henchmen. She felt like she had been running for an hour but finally the trees began to thin out and she could see the flower field that led her to the forest.

X

X

Weiss held onto her satchel as she walked through the flowers to get to the forest to start painting. She loved the deep red color the leaves had and it was calming to her. She looked completely different than she normally looked; she wore black jeans and a white flowy top with white shoes. She still had Myrtenaster with her because she didn't trust other people and she was afraid that there would be Grimm along the way.

"It's so cool today," she said to herself smiling.

She smiled even more as she entered the forest and made her way deeper. Weiss loved Forever Fall Forest because she had always read about it in her textbooks in Atlas. She heard a loud bang and a lot of yelling so she pulled out her rapier shaking slightly. No one hardly ever came out there and that's why she had chosen that place to go too. It sounded pretty bad and she wasn't sure what she should do.

Weiss squinted and saw the uniform of the White Fang. She began to panic- why were they so close to the school? _This isn't good! How do I get out here without them seeing me? I can't do anything alone at this point without the rest of my team I'm just one person! What… if they try and rape me? Oh my god!_

Weiss began running summoning her glyphs and projected herself into the air on top of the trees. She made herself a walk way of white colored glyphs and took off. For some reason she never knew the forest was so far off of the school and now she almost regretted choosing such a far off place. Suddenly she heard shots being fired and yelling- it had gotten closer.

 _I didn't get far away? What the hell is going on?!_

A shot rang upward and hit her left upper arm. She screamed in pain and she fell through the trees getting more cut up. She laid on the ground; the hit had knocked the wind out of her. She took in a shaky breath and rose up seeing three White Fang members staring at her. She jumped to her feet ignoring the pain in her arm.

"It looks like a Schnee girl in the forest," one of them said.

Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster and took her stance.

"You want a piece of this?!" she screamed.

They all laughed at her making her angry.

"Let's get her and see how much ransom we can get off of her!"

"Let's fuck her too!" another yelled.

The color left Weiss' face- if she got pregnant her father would disown her especially if the baby was Faunus. All three of them jumped at her and she swung her weapon as the chamber began to spin. All three of them caught fire screaming for dear life. She heard more footsteps coming towards her way but it didn't seem like walking; the steps were more erratic like they were in the midst of battle.

BOOOOOM

BOOOM CRASSSH

Weiss covered her face and the sudden explosion threw her back into a tree. She cried out and felt someone land almost on top of her. She opened her eyes to see a tall, handsome man with red hair… with horns. He was most definitely a Faunus but he didn't have the mask or the outfit the rest did proving they were part of the White Fang. She pulled him to his feet and started dragging him.

She had a hollowed out tree she usually hid in if she heard Grimm nearby. She hid serval bottles of water and an umbrella just in case. She managed to get the guy to start walking even though his head was bleeding pretty bad. She summoned a couple glyphs and launched them into a sprint.

"What's going on?" he murmured.

"I'm saving you."

"I don't need saved…"

"Well I'll just leave you on the ground bleeding then."

A short pause.

"Where are you taking me?" he whispered.

Weiss shivered at his voice.

"A hollow tree I made."

Weiss jumped down and they landed onto the ground easily onto another glyph. She sat him down onto the ground and felt around on the tree in front of him. She pulled the door open and pulled the guy inside as he grunted from her hurried movements. She closed the door just in time and she heard the footsteps run passed them.

"That was close," she whispered in relief.

"Why would you make a tree like this for?" he asked softly.

"Just in case I came across Grimm. They are rather dense sometimes."

The guy snorted, "Really?"

"Yea… Shush I think they're coming back."

"Where did they go?!"

"That Schnee girl just disappeared into thin air. Three of our guys are dead thanks to her."

The guy turned to Weiss, "You killed three of my men?"

"Your?" she hissed.

"Who are you?!" he hissed back.

"You don't need to know who I am- who are you?!" she almost yelled out.

"Hey did you hear that?"

He placed a hand over her mouth as the footsteps stopped at the tree. He was breathing calmly but Weiss wasn't. They were squished together- the tree was only meant for her alone not two people. The guy was staring at her and she could feel it; she wasn't sure how to feel about being that close to a guy and one that was probably part of the White Fang.

"Let's just leave. Leader Adam must've went home already. We can fix things there since Blake broke up with him."

The guy's hand gripped onto her arm almost enough to make her cry out.

"It's hard to control him when he gets mad. Blake ruined him with all her cheating."

"I agree. Let's head home and maybe he'll be there. Maybe if we party a little bit he'll forget about it. I always knew Blake was a lost cause."

The footsteps went away and there was just their breathing. Weiss tilted her head and realized the guy was silently crying.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Shut up human."

"Don't be like that!"

Weiss grabbed his face and made him look her in the eyes.

"You are Blake's ex-boyfriend?"

"Not by choice exactly. Who are you?" he asked.

"Weiss Schnee."

"Oh… You're one of Blake's teammates."  
"Yea."

They stood there inside the tree in silence for what it seemed like forever. Weiss learned that Blake had a secret boyfriend- well ex-boyfriend now, he was the leader of the White Fang and he really loved Blake. She actually felt bad for him because he was so torn up about the whole situation and that she had killed three of his men but she wanted to protect herself too. She wrapped her arms around his waist making him jump in surprise.

"What-

"I'm sorry for what I did but they were going to do stuff to me. I prefer to keep my virginity intact until the time is right."

He let out a snort and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Because you set my men on fire to keep your hymen intact."

Weiss' face turned red and kicked the tree door open and shoved him out. Adam tripped and fell on the ground staring at the heiress. Weiss noticed he had dark gray eyes that looked beautiful on him with his red hair.

"I think I need to go," she said.

Adam grabbed her hand.

"Wait-

Weiss looked at him with her face pink, "What?"

"Don't tell Blake-

"That's kinda hard to avoid especially since I've been shot."

"What where?" he asked and Weiss held out her arm.

"My arm is nothing compared to your head."

"Oh."

"You really forgot?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yea."

Even though she hated to do it to her shirt but it was already ruined so it didn't matter so she ripped off both sleeves and proceed to wrap up Adam's head. He watched her closely half expecting that she would turn on him but she never did. He took his turn wrapping up her arm and they locked eyes for a couple minutes just sitting there.

"I guess I have to go," Weiss said.

"You need me to take you back to the school?" Adam asked softly.

"No. I think I can make it alone. Stay safe Adam."

"What do we do if we meet in battle?" he asked looking her weirdly.

"Well… I don't know. Just be careful and avoid us," she said with a smile.

Adam smiled at her and then looked down at the ground.

"You know… you're not all that bad."

Weiss' face turned red as Ruby's hood, "Th-thanks."

X

X

Weiss made it through the fields and went to the school. She was worn out and her arm hurt rather badly. She knocked on the infirmary door and it swung open to reveal Ruby and Blake were in there. Blake had scratched up arms and a cut on her cheek. Ruby's silver eyes dropped down to Weiss' hurt arm and her eyes began to water.

"What happened?!"

"I was out and it was a stray gunshot. It's fine Ruby-

"NO! You arreeee huuuurtttt!" she cried.

Weiss locked eyes with Blake and Blake's nose twitched- she already knew.

"I just ran into a few problems in my favorite walking place that's all. I met someone who got hurt too and we helped each other."

"Really? Someone so random?" Blake asked as she squinted her eyes.

"Yup. He was nice and I helped him out. I'm glad he was there."

"I'm glad you had help," Ruby said smiling.

"Me too. Is the nurse here? I need help."

"OH! I'll go get her!"

Ruby left the room and Blake grabbed Weiss' arm really hard.

"What was his name?" she growled.

"I don't know. We spilt ways after the coast was clear. Why did you start the gun fight there?" Weiss asked trying to ignore the burning in her arm.

Blake let go and walked out.

Weiss sat down on the bed and pulled the cloth off of her arm just to stare at it. She felt bad for him considering the stuff she had heard from his henchmen. She wondered if he was thinking about her and if he would know that even some humans weren't all that bad. She stared at it with a strange look on her face.

"Weiss?"

She looked up to see her team leader looking worried.

"I'm fine Ruby. Is the nurse here?"

"Yup! She'll be here shortly."

"Thank you Ruby."

Weiss sighed.

"Do you miss the guy you saved?" Ruby asked as she sat down.

"Huh? Oh- well he seemed really nice."

Ruby patted her back, "Maybe you can see him again?"

"Maybe so."

 ** _If you don't like the ship please don't hate on it. I like all ships and even the most disturbing to some Enabler. I think it goes with how good fanart and the fanfiction goes. I don't hate on anyone's even if one of my favorite characters die. I'm part of RWBY Republic on facebook and omg it's bad on there. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and I'm very excited for this new ship :)_**


	2. Loathing and Love

It had been a week since the incident at Forever Fall Forest and Weiss was feeling oddly sad. She liked the weird encounter they had even though they were both bleeding and hurt. The fact that Blake had questioned her the way she did proves that Adam and her did date at one point but that didn't bother her in the least. The way he seemed… he seemed nice compared to some of the guys Weiss had met before.

"What's wrong with you?"

Weiss snapped out of her thoughts and turned on the bed to stare at the blonde.

"Do what?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yea just thinking."

"The guy you saved?" Yang asked grinning.

"Actually… yes."

"Talk to me."

Weiss gave her a sheepish grin, "How can I trust you?"

"Because apparently he seems important to you. Look at you! You have barely moved from your bed all week."

"It's because it's more difficult than that…"

"You mean Blake hating on you?"

Weiss sat up, "What?"

"She thinks you made it up," Yang said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why would I make things up?" she asked.

"I have no idea but she's beyond pissed. Maybe… she tried to off someone?"

"I have no idea Yang but its crappy she'd think like that."

Weiss sighed and laid back down.

"Did you get a number?" Yang asked.

She laughed at her teammate, "No… We were too busy bleeding and hurting for that."

"Well… I don't know. Well Ima go meet everyone at the burger shop. You wanna come?"

"No. I think I'll go on a walk… Just don't tell anyone ok?" Weiss said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Aye, aye captain!"

Yang bounced out of the room leaving Weiss behind with her thoughts. She changed her clothes and put on a black jacket and made her way out of the room. Maybe she'd see him again in the forest; she hoped that he would there waiting… smiling at her as she made her way up to him. She felt her face turn red but she shook the thoughts away.

She felt glad she brought Myrtenaster with her just in case like the last time. Weiss wasn't sure what to expect when she got there- maybe there was nothing there. She gripped her weapon and made her way across the field of flowers. It felt the walk there was going to talk forever but she knew it was always a thirty-minute walk. Weiss took a deep breath and entered the red forest.

It took another twenty minutes until she reached her special tree. She went to step again and she heard a tree branch crunch. She pulled out he rapier and held it out as a White Fang member set out of the door of the tree with a bottle of water. Weiss still held out her weapon waiting for the attack but the guy dropped the water instead.

"Wait! I'm not here to fight! My boss sent me here four days ago to wait for you!" he said waving his hands.

"You've been here four days?" Weiss asked lowering her weapon a little bit.

"Yea! Adam wanted to make sure you got his number so he could talk to you. We are very glad that you are interested in him!" the guy said.

"What? I'm human. I thought you guys hated people."

"Well it's a long story but Blake and Adam had a bad relationship with a lot of cheating on her end. Just please don't cheat on him!" the guy begged dropping to his knees.

"Oh well he never asked me out but I'm not talking to anyone else at the moment."

The guy smiled in relief, "That's great to hear Miss Weiss."

"What's your name?" Weiss asked putting her weapon away.

"Brad."

"Call me Weiss, Brad. It's nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand.

"Thank you Weiss," he said shaking her hand.

"So… Can I have his number?" she asked turning pink.

"OH! Yea! I hid it in your tree!"

Brad turned around and opened the tree door carefully. He pulled out a blue letter with a white rose on top of it. He handed it over to Weiss who took it carefully- she was almost shaking when she took it. She was nervous that she would even be texting someone who was part of a criminal organization. How would she hide this from her team- especially Blake?

"He drenched it in a special chemical to kill his scent off of it."

Weiss looked up, "Oh."

"Blake has a keen sense of smell so… so don't get caught. She's rather vicious when she's mad."

"Thank you… Here some money- get some food and tell Adam I will message him around midnight since it's Thursday and I don't need much sleep for school tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am. Goodnight."

X

X

Weiss watched as Brad left the forest a different direction and then sat down against her tree. The rose gave off a wonderful scent that made her smile. She wondered why he would give her such a pretty white rose- maybe it had to do with her hair color? She opened the letter slowly and saw he had hurried hand writing but she could still read it.

 _Dear Weiss,  
It took me two days to decide if I wanted to talk to you or leave you alone. The kindness you showed me made me… feel something and I would like to talk to you more even though I might not get to see you that much._

 _I hope… You message me back Weiss._

 _-Adam-_

 _1222-7789-5678_

She smiled seeing the number- he just got the scroll so he could talk to her. Her heart pounded hard against her chest as folded it back up and put it into her jacket. She grinned; she had never been so happy before. She wanted to scream with delight like a mad person but it would attract Grimm.

Weiss returned to her dorm carrying the flower carefully. She opened the door and suddenly she was on the floor thanks to Ruby who squealed with delight upon her arrival. Weiss gave her a giant smile and turned pink looking at her team leader. Her eyes met with Yang's and she smiled more- Yang already knew.

There was no Blake.

"Where's Blake?" Weiss asked.

"On a date I guess."

X

X

Blake pulled on her underwear and sat on Velvet's bed looking at her girlfriend on the floor beside of her boyfriend. She had never been so thrilled in her life- she had always wanted both instead of just one. Sun pulled his condom off and threw it away into the trash can team CFVY had in their room. Blake pulled Velvet up for a kiss.

"Thanks guys I needed it."

Sun grinned, "I could tell. I'm bruised on my legs and my back is full of scratches."

"Sorry," Blake said smiling.

"I enjoyed myself too…" Velvet said drifting off to sleep.

"No, you can't sleep naked! I promised Coco we would vacate the room by eight. Let's shower and be on our way," Blake said smiling.

Sun picked her up and carried her to the bathroom as Blake started the shower. The three of them got in and started washing off together like they had done before. They giggled and threw soap suds at each other and finally rinsed off. It was barely 7:55 at night when they finished dressing. Blake took Velvet's hand and Sun took her other hand as they went down the hall.

"You guys wanna hang in my dorm?" Blake asked and they nodded in unison to her suggestion.

Blake put her hand on the door knob but her ears perked up to the giggling on the inside.

"Weiss! You met the guy again?!" Ruby cried and clapped excitedly.

"Well his… friend brought it to me. I just want to take things slow."

"I would just in case anything crazy happens."

Blake threw open the door in an angry rage.

"Who did you meet?!" she yelled at Weiss grabbing the front of her night gown.

"Wh-what?!"

"I heard it from out there!" she screamed.

Velvet and Sun stared at each other.

"Blake what's wrong?" Velvet asked.

"Why are you talking to him? Do you know what he does?!" she cried her eyes filling with angry tears.

Weiss sat there staring at her gripping the rose stem ignoring the blood beginning to pool in her hand. Blake's eyes fell down to the flower and her eyes became wide.

"Did he give that to you?" she hissed.

In all the years that they had spent together Adam had never given her flowers or even a letter. What made one bratty princess so special that she could get both? She was so furious she almost wanted to beat Weiss to a pulp- she had every right to be angry. They just barely broke up and he's over here talking to her teammate! The nerve of that asshole!

"Blake why are you so angry? You broke up with him remember?" Sun said tapping her shoulder.

Velvet looked close to tears.

"Hey why are you getting so mad? This guy likes Weiss and she may never be with anyone else because she's so princess-y!" Ruby cried standing up.

Weiss shook her head at Ruby's failed attempt at sticking up for her.

"Blake just relax," Yang said, "Are you in love with this guy or what?"

Blake shook her head and turned around, "Do what you like. Don't blame me when it ends in failure."

X

X

It was almost midnight and Blake never came back. _She probably stayed in team CFVY's room for the night. I can't believe how mad she was at me. I wonder if I should ask Adam about their relationship now and get it over with._ Her mind flashed back to when he was silently crying to what his henchmen were saying. She felt horrible…

Weiss took a deep breath and pulled out her scroll. This was it… This would decide the way her and Blake's friendship went and if Adam could be trusted even though he was the head of the White Fang. The only thing she typed: _It's Weiss. Are you awake?_ Her hands began to shake as she hit the send button.

The pounding of her own heart was deafening. She couldn't even think straight- _ding!_

She looked down and saw it said _1 new message._ She hit the open button and began smiling.

 _A: Hey Weiss. I was wondering if you were going to message me. How is everything?_

 _W: I didn't tell anyone anything really but Blake already knew but I can't figure out how._

 _A: She broke up with me a short time before you saved me._

 _W: Oh…_

 _A: I'm sorry I didn't tell you._

 _W: it's ok. At least I know now. She seems pretty mad though._

 _A: I wonder why._

 _W: I haven't a clue. So what… should we talk about?_

There was long pause.

 _A: As long as it isn't about other guys or clothes we are good lol_

Weiss giggled softly.

 _W: Got it. So… Is Blake your only ex?_

 _A: Yes, technically._

 _W: What does that mean?_

 _A: I never had a girlfriend except for Blake but I have slept with other people. Don't worry I don't have anything for you to worry about._

Weiss felt her face glow bright red. So he was more experienced than she thought.

 _W: Oh_

 _A: Does that bother you?_

 _W: No._

 _A: I forgot! You're a virgin lol_

Weiss felt her face turn red again.

 _A: I won't force things like that on you ok? So tell me about yourself._

Weiss tapped her lips. There wasn't much without making her look like a spoiled brat.

 _W: I don't know if you'd wanna hear about it…_

 _A: because it makes you look like a spoiled human?_

 _W: yea…_

 _A: I don't care tell me._

 _W: Well I spent most of my childhood alone. My older sister was always at school and studying in her spare time. I stayed in my room learning to sing better because I love it so much. I read a lot when I can and I always did my schoolwork on time… I like animals and I made my weapon Myrtenaster on my own about four years ago._

There was a five-minute pause. Weiss began to panic a little bit but then her phone dinged.

 _A: That's it? You never had fun?_

 _W: I wasn't allowed too_

 _A: You're kidding?_

 _W: No. My childhood wasn't everything everyone thinks it is._

 _A: I'm sorry. Is that why you go to the forest?_

 _W: Yes._

 _A: How are you feeling?_

 _W: About?_

 _A: Well you killed three Faunus… How do you feel about that?_

Weiss stared at the scroll. She never gave it much thought after Blake nearly had a death grip on her arm in the infirmary. Her mind was so wrapped around _their_ relationship she forgot about that. Her mind flickered over to Blake yelling at her earlier… What would Blake think about that? Why was Brad so easily ok with his leader for talking to her?

 _W: I hadn't thought about it. I meant to catch the forest on fire but I guess that method was just as effective…_

 _A: I'm not mad. When it comes to survival we all do something we would never do on a regular basis._

 _W: You're really understanding for someone who was torn up just a week ago._

Weiss sat up staring at her scroll. Well what was his aim? Did- did he smell the attraction she had for him?!

 _A: I have been with Blake forever and I just had to accept she would never come back. I wasn't her first like she was mine and she always was the type to have lots of… partners. I mean I'm ok with it and everything except when we started dating. I wanted her to myself but after everything I just have to understand that she is who she is. Our relationship wasn't the best thing ever so… its ok._

 _W: I'm sorry_

 _A: Hey it's fine and it was my fault. We just been together since we were kids._

Weiss sat down her scroll. She needed a minute. She was beginning to sound more like she was a rebound instead of a love interest. She needed to know where they stood or what he thought.

 _W: I have one question before I go to bed._

 _A: Yes?_

She let out a shaky sigh and began typing her question.

 _W: So… where is this all going? Are we just friends?_

There she did it. She wanted to die from the wait even though it was literally two minutes. Her heart nearly stopped as her scroll _dinged!_

 _A: Right now I'd like to be friends. For a human you sure have me surprised. Even after what you learned about me you didn't treat me any differently. I know what your family is famous for too… I guess Blake did one good thing then- she changed you._

Weiss smiled and hugged her scroll.

 _W: Thank you_

 _A: Get some sleep princess. Good night_

 _W: Good night Adam_

X

X

Weiss woke up at 7:30 with a big smile on her face it even freaked Ruby out a little bit. Blake was giving her an evil look which didn't surprise her any. She wished she could see Adam but she knew that would be a little hard to do especially with Blake being the way she was. Weiss sighed and continued down to the mess hall alone. Just as she was about to enter the line a familiar black gloved hand stopped her in her tracks.

"Hello there, Ice Queen."

"Yang."

"Soooo I saw the cute smile on your face last night."

Weiss' face began turning red.

"I-I-

"I won't tell Blake anything. I want you to be happy and you seem to be a lot nicer than usual," she said with a smirk.

"Shut up-

"Shush… Now what happened?"

"We just talk about the stuff in the forest and Blake knowing… We decided to be friends at the moment."

Yang nodded in agreement, "I agree. They just broke up right? Sooo is he sexy?"

Weiss opened her mouth but then his stony eyes came to her mind and she started smiling.

"I thought so!" she squealed making Weiss smile.

They got their food and sat down but Weiss could feel those eyes… They were so full of hatred… She looked up from her tray to see Blake staring at her. They locked eyes not moving once even when Ruby joined them with a huge stack of pancakes. Apparently Ruby finally noticed the tension at the table and sighed.

"Really? It's breakfast!"

"I think she's stupid," Blake said.

"Then let me be stupid," Weiss said picking up her fork.

Blake moved so fast for Weiss to react. She grabbed her wrist with an iron grip making Weiss drop her fork. They locked eyes again but much to Blake's surprise she had gotten a reaction out of Weiss. Her blue eyes turned icy with rage and she was shaking. Out of nowhere Weiss gained some super human strength and pulled Blake across the table with her wrist. Weiss grabbed onto her collar and pulled her in close.

"I lived most of my life to where Winter would steal the guys I liked and I stayed quiet ignoring every boy that came my way. I saved his life and he might be your ex-boyfriend but you cheating on him three weeks before you dumped him correct? He just wants to be friends at the moment so you need to calm yourself and worry about what your lovers are doing correct?" she hissed.

"How do you-

"I don't know the whole story but at this point we are just friends. Back off and quit giving me dirty looks. We are teammates."

"You don't know him like I do-

"I know that."

Blake's eyes widened a little bit then she let go of Weiss' wrist and Weiss let go of her. Weiss stood up and straightened out her uniform.

 _I don't know him and yet I'm fighting to talk to him. What's wrong with me?_

"Time for class," Weiss said cheerfully and started walking off. She ignored the fact half of the mess hall was watching them.

Ruby looked at Yang then at Blake, "Well! We will be late and you know how Weiss is when we are late!"

"Aren't you the team leader sis?" Yang said giving her a small smile.

"I am but we each play a special part here!" Ruby said standing up.

X

X

Blake sat beside of Weiss in Professor Peach's class for the first time in a week. Weiss smiled at Blake and Blake nodded to her. Weiss liked this class because it was more hands on and it was like a science class of some sort. Professor Peach was a beautiful woman who was short at 4'10 and her hair was the color of peaches with blonde streaks.

"Ok so today we are going to discuss Grimm and no I won't be going on to long stories about battling them either so you can relax. We are talk about why they disappear when you kill them and why they are here."

Weiss perked right up. Blake looked a little bored on the other hand.

"We've talk about this before!" someone said.

"Ah ok. Then come up here and teach me because I'd love to hear it," she said, her orange eyes flashing dangerously.

The student shut his mouth.

"That's what I thought. Now take out your notebooks. I want you to make a chart with: The name of the person who suggested it, the reason why and why it doesn't work. Every theory seems out there and can possibly be disproved because anything is possible."

"Are we going through everyone in the class?" someone else asked.

"Yes we are. I have permission to take up three periods. We have forty people and a lot of people may actually think alike and that will make it easier. Let's begin. Cardin?" Peach said smiling.

"I don't know. I never thought about it."

Peach shook her head, "You fight these beings but you don't think about them? Shameful."

Cardin turned red and started muttering under his breath.

-An hour later-

"Blake do you care to share your thoughts?" Peach asked smiling.

Half the class had agreed and disproved each theory easily.

"I don't know either. It's much like why there are Faunus and why are we here."

Professor Peach smiled, "I see. A deep thinker. Miss Schnee?"

"I think maybe that the Grimm are Dust that had combined and they reacted to the negative emotions the humans had. It's possible that the Grimm are tortured people that wanted revenge on the person that killed them. In my family there was Rikia Snowing who battled them and she died trying to study them with her friend Orda Rosewood.

 ** _(I'm reusing my OC's but giving them a different history and background because I love them so much and it makes this class easier with some history)_**

"That's correct. Rikia discovered they could use Dust and Orda was the first to use it to her advantage. Since we know souls are real and not science fiction this is possible."

"We are all made of Dust and when we die we all fade away but the Dust we produce can be used in battle as well. I think the Grimm are by products of souls with unfinished business and that's why are different Grimm types," Weiss said.

Professor Peach sat on her desk tapping her lips.

"What do you think Blake? Can you disprove this?"

"I think it's a good theory," Blake said smiling.

Peach nodded.

"Alright everyone! Next class we will discuss Faunus and how they came to be. If you skip my class, I will fail you! You are dismissed!"

Weiss stood up and Blake pulled her back down.

"Whatever you do don't make a mockery of my-

"I won't. All people have Faunus heritage… even mine."

Blake's eyebrows disappeared into her bangs, "How is that?"

"My ancestor, Rikia Snowing was a Faunus. That's why. I found out shortly after we found out about you. I guess my father was ashamed of it."

X

X

Weiss picked up her scroll and began typing.

 _W: Hi_

She dropped the scroll beside of her waiting. She didn't think he would message her so quickly so she just laid there staring at Ruby's bed above her.

 _DING!_

Weiss nearly jumped out of her bed. She grabbed the scroll quickly and looked.

 _A: I have something for you in your tree when you can make it._

 ** _Amvmaster thank you for approving of the ship lol HHH1 I kinda wanted things to go by fast but for certain reasons and you will soon see why. I did it I do not care I love my Rikia and Orda but I decided to give them a better more slightly happier background than they endured in Dark World. To everyone who favorites, followed me or my story thank you lol I was sitting there working on my chapter and my phone literally exploded in notifications it made me very happy :) Until next time_**


	3. Present in the Tree

Weiss gathered up more water and threw them into her satchel. Maybe it would help her out too if she actually painted this time. That's what she would do! She pulled on a black tutu skirt and some white legging with a white tube top and her favorite black and white boots. Ruby walked in to see her friend getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"To my special spot. Why?"

"Oh… Wellllllll tomorrow we are planning on going to the pizza parlor in downtown Vale. You wanna go? I know you're busy with your new boyfrie-

"Friend Ruby," Weiss said giggling, "Just a friend for right now."

"Oh," Ruby said her face lighting up.

"I want to have a little time alone-

"Can I go with you?"

Weiss raised her eyebrow, "Why?"

"I know where you go and I want to battle Grimm."

"How can I paint with you making a ruckus?"

"You- you paint?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"Yea."

"I can fight away from you ok?"

Weiss sighed, "Fine but it's our secret ok?"

Ruby nodded furiously.

X

X

They passed the field of flowers with Ruby wanting to pick all of them but they made it anyways. They entered the forest and Ruby pulled out her scythe eager for battle. Ruby took off leaving behind a whirlwind of rose petals and red leaves making Weiss giggle. Weiss walked a little ways and found her tree.

Once again her heart was pounding in her chest- she wondered what he would've left this time. She slipped her fingers into the small crack of the tree and pulled it open slowly. She smiled as he had left her a letter with a balloon attached to it. She pulled the water and some of the nut snacks she brought then set them inside the tree.

Weiss closed the tree up and stroked the white envelope touching his sloppy handwriting. She looked up and noticed Ruby was nowhere near by so she walked a little way away from the tree. She sat up against a tree after checking to make sure there was no sap on the bark. She began peeling away the flap when she saw a black and red blur out of the corner of her eye.

"Really Ruby?"

"I'm sorry!" she cried and a giant Ursa slammed down into the ground by Weiss.

"Damnit RUBY!" she cried.

The Ursa swiped at Weiss but Weiss was quicker. She deflected the attack with her aura and jumped out of the way. She shot Ruby a dirty look and evaded another attack. Weiss was rather annoyed considering she left her weapon in the dorm room.

"I'M SORRY WEISS!'

"I DIDN'T BRING MY WEAPON RUBY!"

"I'M EVEN MORE SORRY! HOLD ON!"

Ruby sliced through the Ursa with ease but there were more on their way to them.

"ICE FLOWER!" Weiss screamed.

Weiss pulled out a vial of raw blue Dust and sprinkled some on her hands. She threw up her hand creating three glyphs and Ruby started firing. The Ursa were stopped in their tracks frozen to the ground. Weiss whipped around to stare at Ruby who looked like she was close to tears.

"You dolt! Are you trying to get me killed?!"

"I'm sorry Weiss!"

"Let's go home…" she murmured picking up the busted balloon and ripped envelope.

"Was that from your friend!? I'm sorry!"

"It's ok Ruby. Can we just go some place to eat please?"

X

X

After an hour of walking out of the forest and through the field then another hour to Vale Ruby apologized at least fifty times driving Weiss up the wall. They sat at the first burger joint they saw and sat down much to Weiss' relief. She wanted to read the letter so bad but she wasn't sure what would be in it. Adam hadn't said anything after that last text.

"Are you going to open it?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?"

"You're staring at it awfully hard… Are you afraid he won't like you anymore?"

"Wait- does that kind of stuff happen?!" Weiss blurted out turning pink.

"I-I don't know. I think it does but I mean if he did lose interest would he send you a balloon?" Ruby cried trying to fix the problem.

"That's… that's true. Ok… I'll open it."

Weiss pulled back the flap and saw it was a blue paper inside but it looked kind of small. She pulled it out and could feel the indention from his writing on the outside of it. She unfolded it and her eyes got wide to see how much he actually wrote. His handwriting was still sloppy but it was small this time making her squint.

"I can' t read this…" she muttered aloud.

"Want me to read for you?" Ruby asked, picking up her cup.

Weiss turned pink, "Why?"

"I can tell what he's saying from here because I write worse than that," she said giggling.

"Ok. Just scoot closer to me ok?"

"Ok," Ruby said smiling.

Weiss handed her the note and she scooted closer to the heiress.

"Dear Princess… (Ruby gave Weiss a weird look) I had fun messaging you last night and if you don't mind, I'd like to do it again. I'm sorry if Blake has been giving you any problems and if you can't… deal with it I'll be ok just let me know now. My head is a lot better and I hope your arm is a lot better. I know this is a little strange but the cloth you used for my head still has your scent of minty sugar and I kept it.

Message me tonight again, Adam."

Ruby handed it back to Weiss who was blushing furiously.

 _Minty sugar? How- how do I feel about this? He can smell me- that's strange… I mean for me not for him._

"He seems really nice Weiss."

Weiss looked up to see her leader smiling at her.

"Thank you Ruby."

Ruby smiled, "Sooo are you going to message him tonight?"

Weiss nodded slightly as the waitress set their food down.

"How much?' Weiss asked.

"It's already paid for ma'am. Here's your receipt."

Weiss took the small slip and saw the little picture of a chibi bull on it.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked as the waitress walked away.

"He paid for it…"

Weiss looked up hoping to see him but she couldn't spot him. _Of course… he's the leader of the White Fang and he didn't want to be seen. Damn… What's wrong with me? Why am I obsessing over someone I don't know?_

"Weiss?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yea."

 _Maybe I like him so much because of the things I used to have to do._

X

X

X

Adam stretched out his arms as he walked with Brad and Perry to the Bullhead. Neither one of them questioned him on why they were in the middle of Vale where the police could see them but he was happy and that's what mattered. Though they could understand why Adam would like a human female but they couldn't understand that the fact was she was a Schnee.

As the Bullhead rose into the sky Adam began thinking about Weiss and their meeting in the forest. It took him a couple days to decide on whether to pursue Blake or not but when he decided for Weiss he started digging into her background. He realized he had seen her before but she looked more scared at that time.

He remembered the horrible training her parents had put him and her and her sister through. Adam gripped his weapon as the shitty memories flooded back. Adam remembered escaping that training ground that the Schnees had set up for their employees who guarded the main house or the main company building in Atlas. He let out a sigh as he thought of Weiss smiling at him as she put the cloth on his head wound.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Perry."

"Do think it was dangerous with us going out there?"

Adam raised an eyebrow at him, "Why do you think we are in regular clothes?"

"Good point, sir."

"So can I ask a question?" Brad said looking at Adam.

"Shoot."

"What's the point with the Schnee girl? Do you really like her?" he asked while picking at his pants.

Adam's mouth twitched.

For the longest time the both of them had been his most trusted henchmen and friends even though they were just basic members in which was the reason he trusted them so much. Perry and him grew up in the White Fang organization to where they had picked up Brad just two years ago in an alley in Mistral. They knew everything that had happened with Blake and he never kept them in the dark about it because they usually provided a lot of advice which he never really followed. They wanted him to dump Blake after the third time she cheated.

"I am interested in her."

"She's human."

"I know."

"Are you sure?" Perry asked.

"Yea. I don't know… The fact she didn't try and kill even when she had the chance, also after she knew who I was she just let me slide. I was upset because I heard some of talking about Blake and she heard as well."

"She knows who you are?" Perry asked.

"Yea, she's well aware. She even gave me money to buy food since I had been there," Brad said.

Adam raised his eyebrows, "Really? That's how you bought all those groceries? She gave you four hundred Lien?"

"Yea," he said shrugging.

"We kinda thought you were using her for her money," Perry said, taking a chance Adam wouldn't get mad.

"We are surprised you didn't kill her for killing three of our guys."

"I can't blame her if they had other intentions than kidnapping her, (Perry and Brad's eyes widened) so she defended herself. It's not the first time she killed someone in self-dense either nor was it the first time she saved me. I honestly didn't think it was her when I saw her but the fact she saved me without second thought even when her own life was on the line tells me otherwise."

"You mean that hunting grounds you told us about?" Perry whispered so the pilot couldn't hear.

Adam nodded.

"Yea the fucked up little hunting game the Schnees created to shave down the Faunus population and the White Fang organization. I mean there are sick people out there that are willing to rape a child or even kill one but when you're cornered like an animal what can you do but defend? Weiss was no different… she was thrown in to grow to hate the Faunus that attacked her but she didn't hate them because they attacked her but because they were at war with her family. Blake had told me so awhile back…"

X

X

It was almost midnight and Adam was laying on his cot staring at the scroll. He didn't want to tell them but he was rather eager for Weiss to message him and he wished that she would talk to him all day but she had school. She was very pretty after all… her eyes were his favorite feature about her; they reminded him of clear blue waters. She did look like an angel too with all that white…

He sighed.

He had been conflicted over the fact she was human and she was part of the Schnee family but he couldn't ignore the excitement he felt as he messaged her. Maybe it had to do with the fact it was forbidden… He even tried to be rational about it but it didn't work either. He was glad Perry and Brad weren't really against it.

 _Ding! Ding!_

Adam nearly jumped; the sound from his scroll broke his train of thought. He picked up the scroll smiling.

 _W: Hi I missed talking to you._

 _W: If that's not weird for you at least._

 _A: No I missed talking to you too. How was your meal?_

 _W: It was delicious thank you :)_

 _A: Was that your leader? I mean that was with you?_

 _W: Yea that was Ruby…_

 _A: Is something the matter?_

There was a couple minute pause in their messages. He didn't know why but he felt anxious like she was going to tell him she couldn't talk anymore.

 _W: I went to go get your present from the tree and she wanted to go with me. I let her and she ended up attracting Grimm to where I was at and I had left Myrtenaster in my dorm room. The balloon you got me ended up getting popped in the fight… I didn't want you to be mad._

 _A: Oh I'm not mad. As long as you're ok._

 _W: I was pretty upset but Ruby helped out in the end so it's all ok. Her and Yang seem to find me talking to you ok even though you're Blake's ex-boyfriend._

 _A: Well… that's good to hear._

 _W: It is actually and I told Blake off too but she's calmed down a lot. We had class together and things seem to be ok now._

 _A: I'm glad for that too_

 _W: Can I ask you a question?_

Adam's heart began pounding in his chest.

 _A: Sure._

 _W: Why do you like me anyways? Enough to risk everything…_

 _A: There's something… I just can't explain it yet though…_

 _W: ok :)_

 ** _Amethystlover02 thank you very much! I didn't even think of this ship until I saw someone share it on facebook and I was like… omg that's so cute! But there's a severe lack of fanart and fanfiction to follow unfortunately… I'm glad you like my stuff! Until next time :)_**


	4. When It's Not Enough, Here's a Present

It had been two weeks since Weiss and Adam started texting and things were going pretty good. Weiss would visit her tree three times a week and she always felt like Adam was somewhere near her but she could never see him. She would sit against the tree staring at the sky wondering what he was doing and if he had missed her like she missed him. She sighed.

"Well this is beginning to suck badly," she said aloud.

 _What would I even do if he was here? This is different than the time I saved his life. He's actually talking to me… leaving me presents… What would I do? I wouldn't sleep with him now anyways… that's way too soon for anyone. We've been talking for three weeks and I have yet to see him physically again. Maybe I could take a picture and send it to him?_

Weiss picked up her scroll and flipped it around. She smiled and clicked to take her picture. She turned it around and stared at her picture for a couple minutes. How odd she looked so happy? She hit the send button and set the scroll down waiting for his reply.

She picked out her canvas and the rest of her painting supplies. She began painting the trunks of Forever Fall with great detail using lights and darks. It took Weiss no time to start the leaves and then the ground; it was coming along nicely but she stopped. Weiss sighed staring at the canvas… It seemed too plain like it was missing something.

 _Would it be wrong of me to paint Adam in the picture?_

She sat there for ten minutes fighting inside her head before she decided yes.

Weiss began mixing the black on her palette and then added some water. She painted his body out with the black water color letting it dry then used the acrylic white and red she had for the design on his back. She remembered it so well it made her smile thinking how beautiful it was. The sun was setting when she finally finished and she noticed she hadn't got a text yet; _maybe he's busy._

She took the protectant spray she had bought a few weeks ago and sprayed it on the painting.

"I should leave this in the tree for him… Maybe… Hopefully he won't think I'm weird."

Weiss packed everything up and laid the painting against the inside of the tree. The last time she painted something she was going to give it to Neptune. She was on her way to give it to him- it was wrapped and everything but she ended up witnessing Coco and him kissing; it had torn her apart and she went to Forever Forest until nine at night to calm down. She remembered it was a beautiful thunderstorm scene over a sunflower field.

She pulled out Myrtenaster and began walking home. The whole walk home there was no sound from her scroll. She had started checking it every five minutes but it never went off making her sad. She finally reached Beacon around eight realizing that dinner was close to being over. She sighed and pulled out her scroll ordering pizza for herself and sat up against the wall to the mess hall building.

She pulled out her scroll and began typing.

 _W: I left you a present in the tree, I hope you like it._

As Weiss leaned back up against the building she heard tapping. She turned around to see her team standing there waving to her. She motioned for them to come outside and join her as she waited for her pizza. They walked around and greeted her as she sat there smiling at them.

"Hi," she said with a small smile.

"Where have you been?" Yang asked kneeling down.

"Away… Thinking and stuff. I just ordered a pizza."

Ruby smiled and Blake just stared at her. Weiss let out a long sigh.

"You ok?" Yang asked.

"Just lonely," she answered as the pizza guy walked up to them.

"Wheat Sheen?" he said a little confused.

"Weiss Schnee," she said a little annoyed while Ruby snickered.

X

X

Weiss ate almost her whole pizza while she stared at the new TV she had bought them three days watching the news. Hardly anything interesting happened since Roman was caught… She let out another sighed and stared at her pizza box. _I hate being here… It's so lonely. Even with everyone around it just makes it a lot worse…_

 **TV: In other news today, something unexpected happened with the White Fang.**

Weiss shot up immediately and so did Blake then they looked at each other.

 **TV: The White Fang showed up to the docks in Vale and decorated it with white roses. It is unknown why they would do this and no one stopped them. Apparently to a lot of the citizens they were just as stunned as the authorities were. No one has taken them done yet since they are simply beautiful. Here's what people had to say:**

 **Blonde Faunus with mouse ears: It was so beautiful actually. They just showed up in an unmarked Bullhead and they all came out. There was a guy instructing the rest what to do… He was in casual clothes and helping put up the roses.**

 **Old lady with a pink dress: Yea… They just came by and bought all the flowers. The man with the red hair was just… gorgeous. (the old lady blushed)**

 **Black haired guy: I say leave them. It looks like the guy on the ladder likes some girl and that's why they put it up. I'd say that's one big way to show your love for someone.**

The camera was pointed towards the docks. All of team RWBY was watching and their jaws simply dropped at the sight. The white roses wrapped around all the poles and there were potted roses too. There was lacy ribbon wrapped around some of the poles and then on the metal sign that said 'Vale Docks' there was solid, white ribbon and spelled out into words and it said: For You My Princess. Weiss covered her mouth.

 _That's what he did earlier… He did all that for me?_

Weiss jumped up and grabbed her coat. She knew Blake was staring at her with a dirty look but she didn't care. She heard her teammates yelling at her but she didn't stop. If they wanted they could follow her. She made it outside and used a glyph to jump the gates and she landed on the other side then continued to sprint as fast as she could.

Her teammates followed her into the Bullhead and they took off.

X

X

They reached the docks in twenty minutes and they unloaded. Weiss jumped out and began running to the beautiful scene. It was lit up by white lights and she could see the whole display clearly. She stopped in front and it was most certainly more beautiful in person. She covered her mouth and her eyes began to water. Her teammates stopped behind her.

"Weiss why are we here?" Ruby asked confused.

"Hey there."

All them stopped as a figure emerged from the pier.

"I-I-I-

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Weiss nodded.

Blake stood there dumbfounded. _Never in a million years would he do something like that for me. Why would he treat her of all people special? She hates Faunus and she's a spoiled brat you can't even appreciate something so nice and cute. Why her? Why her?_

The answer popped into her head: _You cheated on him remember?_ She grinded her teeth together in frustration.

"I love it… It's the nicest thing anyone…" Weiss started to cry softly into her hands.

Adam became alarmed, "Why are you crying?!"

"Because I love it so much!"

Adam gave Weiss a gentle hug.

"I have to go. Thank you for the painting and the picture… I loved the painting so much… It means a lot you would take the time to do that for me," he whispered into her ear.

She nodded and he kissed the top of her head.

"Goodbye Weiss."

Adam disappeared into the night.

X

X

As soon as they got back to the dorm room Ruby and Yang exploded into questions. Why did the White Fang help make it? Was he Faunus? When did she start liking Faunus boys? Why would he do something so cute? Did he have a brother? Did they have sex yet?

"Wait, wait! I don't know, yes, I don't know, I don't know and no. Definitely no!"

Blake stood in the doorway staring at her.

"Why would he do that for you?" she asked flatly.

"I have no idea."

"You're lying! You two are dating!" Blake yelled as her eyes were becoming misty.

"He hasn't even asked me yet!" Weiss yelled getting upset as well.

"You're lying!" she screamed.

"Why is it so hard for you to be ok that someone likes me?!"

"Because he loved me first!" she yelled.

"Why does that matter to you huh? You've slept with like ten people in the last two months! I walked in on you and Yang, Sun, Velvet, probably Adam, three of the sparring partners you beat a month ago and I saw you making out with Cardin too so there's him! (Yang's jaw dropped and Ruby shivered in disgust) Then you slept with the rest of his team and you even tried for Jaune and Pyrrha! So what does love even mean to you when you want to fuck everyone?!"

Ruby and Yang looked at Blake who was red in the face.

"Don't act like you know me!" Blake said pointing at Weiss.

"Don't act like you know me either! None of you understand me like you think you do! I love you all but I'm tired of your dirty looks and the horrible things you say!"

Weiss stomped her way to the door pushing Blake out the way.

"I won't stay here tonight!" she cried and slammed the door.

Ruby and Yang stared at Blake- both were rather disgusted with their teammate at the time. It wasn't for the fact she slept with whoever it was the fact she was treating Weiss like crap. Everyone picked on Weiss it was a given since she was the little rich girl but what Blake did was horrible. Weiss had been a lot nicer in the last few weeks and everyone had grown to love seeing her happy but that had been one of the few times she actually cried.

"Why are you being so mean?" Ruby asked looking like she wanted to cry.

"Blake how long did you go out that guy?" Yang asked stepping toward her.

"A long time."

Yang shook her head, "Really? I thought you were single that whole time."

"Wait was he the reason why you had bruises?" Ruby asked.

Blake nodded.

"But because you cheated on multiple occasions," the blonde said her gaze hardening.

"You wouldn't understand-

"You're right- I don't."

Blake went and sat on her bed staring at her pillows. She couldn't explain why she did all the cheating she did. He did trust her a lot more than he should have, but they had continued the horrible cycle for a long time now. She was eager to be with anyone who wasn't angry or even upset all the time but it was her fault he turned so cold towards the world.

 _Weiss won't love him once she knows the truth._

X

X

Weiss sat on the rooftop staring at the sky. She realized it was already midnight and Adam had messaged her three times. She picked up the phone trying to fight back the tears but it didn't work very well. She texted him the best she could through her blurry vision and hit the send button.

 _A: Hello princess_

 _A: Are you ok?_

 _A: Are you ok? I'm starting to worry…_

 _W: I'm just upset_

 _A: What happened? I thought you were happy earlier._

 _W: I was but… Blake was really mad._

 _A: Really?_

 _W: I… have a question_

 _A: Ok?_

 _W: you aren't doing these things for me to make her jealous are you?_

"No, I'm not."

Weiss looked up to see the red headed Faunus she had saved almost a month ago.

"Adam? How did you get here?" she asked quietly.

"I wanted to see you. I messaged you an hour ago. It's one now."

"Really? It's one already?"

"Almost one-thirty actually," he said sitting beside of her.

 _I've been crying that long?_

"So…" he said scratching his head.

"I'm sorry," she said wiping her tears.

"No, I understand. She's one of your friends huh?"

Weiss nodded.

"Well we can stop talking-

"NO! I mean no…" she said turning pink making him chuckle at her reaction.

Adam took Weiss' hand and intertwined his fingers with hers making her heart race.

"Is- is this ok?" he asked and she nodded.

Weiss didn't know how to describe it but she loved the way he was making her feel. No one had ever made her feel that way let alone hold her hand. She felt so strange like butterflies in her stomach and it made her smile. She looked up at him and saw he was wearing the same smile and he had taken off his Grimm mask. He let go of her hand and started playing with her long, white hair.

"I missed you Princess."

"I missed you too Adam."

"Can… I kiss you?"

Weiss felt the heat rise to her face. _Whhhhhaaaaattttt?_

"Oh, is it… too soon?"

"No, no… I just never kissed anyone before."

Adam gave her a surprised look.

"Really? I still find that hard to believe."

"I have no reason to lie."

Adam leaned his face in and placed his finger under Weiss' chin. He placed his lips firmly against hers and she felt the whole world melt away. He pulled away slowly staring at her with his stony gray eyes that had gone soft.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too Adam."

She laid her head on his shoulder and they drifted off to sleep together.

 ** _I'm not so good at fluffy lovey dovey stuff but I try. I will fix my mistakes shortly thank HHH1 for letting me know :) I had gotten sick Sunday night and last night but I feel much better but it sucked because I wanted to write more. I went to hot topic today and bought myself a RWBY shirt I was so excited lol well until next time_**


	5. Date with the White Fang

Weiss woke up with a jolt looking around to see she was in her dorm room instead of the roof. Ruby was sitting on the end of her bed with a fairytale book in hand. She smiled at the heiress and looked over to her sister. Weiss stared at the blonde who looked quite upset and like she hadn't slept at all last night.

 _What happened while I was gone?_

"Where's Blake?" Weiss asked in a worry tone.

"She went to breakfast already," Yang said flatly.

"Are you ok Yang?" the heiress asked.

"No."

"Yang had a small crush on Blake a while back but she found out some stuff she didn't want to know," Ruby said in a low tone.

"I didn't know I'm sorry Yang-

Yang held up her hand, "It's quite alright. I needed to know."

Yang gave her a smile, "So… how did last night go?"

"What?" Weiss squeaked turning pink.

"We saw Adam bring you in this morning," Ruby said smiling.

Weiss turned red in the face.

"Well… I need to ask you something."

Yang raised an eyebrow and Ruby closed her book.

"Yes?" the leader said smiling.

"Do you guys… Are you guys ok with me being with him?"

The sisters looked surprised.

"Of course!" they said in unison.

"Well then… he kissed me and we fell asleep together."

Ruby squealed and Yang's face fell.

"What? That's it?"

Weiss turned as red as Ruby's hood.

"What do you mean?! Of course!" she shrieked losing her composure.

X

X

"Alright class. I gave you two weeks to finish your Faunus report. Get ready to hand them in and get ready for the discussion!" Professor Peach said waving her hand around.

Everyone groaned except for Weiss and Blake.

"I hate this class," Cardin mumbled and Peach turned to him.

"Oh really? Care to tell me why?" she hissed almost scaring him off his seat.

"I hate Faunus. They're freaks."

Blake shook her head and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Really? Why?"

"I… I just do," he said quietly.

"100% of the people in here are Faunus or descendants of Faunus. Faunus were actually here first," Peach said.

Cardin glared at her but she ignored it.

"They are freaks," he said.

"Is that so?" she said with an amused smile on her face.

Professor Peach walked to the middle of the class and pulled her pants down a half inch. Two long tails came out and twitched about.

"I'm a lion Faunus with a mutation of a second tail. It happens but it's rare."

Weiss looked at her tails with a fascinated look.

"Anyone care to tell me why humans are here?" Peach asked.

A student raised their hand.

"Go ahead."

"At first it was even that Faunus are a superior race to humans but as time went some Faunus had children who lost their animal-like traits. Suddenly the planet went from having no Grimm to a lot of Grimm. It's said that Faunus hide their emotions better and they don't attract Grimm like a human being would. Lately the Faunus population has gone up and the Grimm have been staying back thank to that."

Peach clapped, "Someone did their essay."

Everyone watched as Peach sat on Cardin's desk.

"So being Faunus is the ultimate defense against the Grimm but we have morons who lack basic understanding. Long story short- less Faunus more Grimm. Strangely enough two Faunus can create a pure blooded Faunus child but it doesn't have the effect traits of a human and Faunus cross breed. They are superior in every way and very few exist thanks to people who shun those who are different from them. Oddly more is the cross breed can be completely human looking as well but in order to keep strong traits the cross breed must have children with a Faunus."

"How do you know all of this?" Weiss asked.

Professor Peach smiled.

"I'm a scientist my dear- I do lots of things. I used strains of DNA and did what I needed to do to learn. I, myself … I am a cross breed with a mutation of two tails. I used my own DNA and tampered with it. I did not kill any babies if any of you are concerned with that part but I am in love with a human and I will not change my choice in a mate for the strongest survival rate."

"That's gross," Cardin said looking disgusted.

Weiss grimaced at the words… they rang through her mind in her father's voice.

"There's nothing gross about unconditional love. Love is not about what you are but about how you feel; it's about how someone's attracted to how you think and your personality. Physical attraction does happen first but it's the same as being gay. You can't control it… why should someone born Faunus be treated like they're barely living beings when they can't help who they are? Love is love regardless of race, sexual orientation and gender. Once you know that… you'll see another world," Professor Peach said with a happy smile on her face.

Weiss smiled. It was true because she had accepted Blake so easily because she had understood it. She never hated Blake for the fact she was Faunus but for the White Fang. Now the guy she liked was the leader of the White Fang and she no longer despised them but maybe it had to do with why they did the things they did. Weiss reached over and hugged Blake tightly making her jump.

Peach smiled.

"Everyone is entitled to their own thoughts and opinions Cardin… but one day your children may fall in love with a Faunus. You could have Faunus grandchildren. Hell, even if you marry a human woman there's no guarantee the baby will be human. Sometimes Faunus come from two human parents. You must make your gamble Mr. Winchester," she said grinning.

Weiss smiled. She had no idea why he thought Faunus were gross when he was sucking face with Blake.

X

X

It had been a long week (with good and bad things) and she was ready for her Friday. Weiss smiled and stretched on her bed thinking of Adam. She knew Blake would still be mad at her but it was ok. At that moment she wanted to hug her and she did. She heard the door open and saw that it was Ruby walking in with a smile on her face.

"What's up?" Weiss asked.

"I checked our mail box and this came for you."

Ruby handed Weiss a giant white package tied up with a silver colored silk bow. Weiss took it carefully unsure what was inside of it and walked to her bed. Her heart was pounding inside of her chest like crazy; she knew it was from Adam but what could it be this time with the fancy wrapping? She pulled on the ribbon and it came apart slowly.

Her leader was sitting beside of her holding her breath as Weiss carefully unwrapped the present. It was a box with some pink tape on it. She peeled off the tape and pulled off the lid. Inside was a beautiful elegant white dress. Weiss' mouth dropped open and Ruby fell off the bed in excitement.

"WOW!" Ruby cried jumping up and down after she got up.

"I've never seen something so beautiful," Weiss whispered.

The box dropped to the floor and an envelope fell out.

"What's that?" they said in unison staring at the pink envelope.

Weiss picked it up and saw her name on it.

"It's from Adam."

"Open it!"

Weiss smiled sheepishly at her and set t down returning her attention back to the dress.

 _It looks like someone hand made it. It so gorgeous I love it… How' d he know my size?_

"I think you are going to a dinner party."

"I think so too."

"Try it on," Ruby whispered.

"I will, let me read the note first."

Weiss pulled it open and saw it was a card inside. She opened it and smiled at the horrible handwriting.

 _Weiss,_

 _I had this dress special ordered for you. Your roommate with the blonde hair gave me your dress size I'll pick you up at eight. Bring an overnight bag too. We are going to have a lot of fun and I have some personal friends I want you to meet._

 _-Adam_

"Wow. You got three and half hours until eight," Ruby said.

"I have to start getting ready now!" she cried throwing her clothes onto Ruby on accident.

"Wow you're such a prude and you're getting naked in front of me," she said giggling.

"I don't care I have to go!" she cried slamming the bathroom door.

X

X

After an hour bath and making Ruby go to team JNPR's room to pee Weiss was finally done. She came out with her hair blow dried and silky smooth. Ruby was sitting on her bunk smiling at her teammate. She was rather excited for Weiss because this guy made her happy and she was less grouchy too. She grinned as Weiss picked up the dress.

"I'm glad you're happy Weiss."

She smiled at her leader.

"Thank you Ruby, that means a lot to me."

Yang walked in ten minutes later to see Weiss dressed in the elegant dress. She stopped in the doorway dumbfounded by the sight but she was enthralled by Weiss' appearance. She had never seen the heiress dress so beautifully before it almost brought tears to her eyes. Blake walked in behind her to see the same scene.

"Wow Weiss," Blake said in awe.

She looked over at the blonde. Blake snorted and closed Yang's mouth for her.

"Yea… Wow."

Weiss smiled proudly, "Can someone curl my hair?"  
"I WILL!" Yang cried running to the bathroom.

"I take it he bought that for you," Blake said staring at her with emotionless eyes.

"Yea."

Blake gave her a small forced smile, "He has good tastes then."

The heiress smiled.

It took Yang thirty minutes to skillfully curl Weiss' hair. Weiss was pleased with the end results.

"When will he be here?" Yang asked shutting off the curler.

"Fifteen minutes."

Weiss stared out the window waiting. _Wait he never told me where to wait at!_ She began to panic then she heard tapping on the window.

All of team RWBY looked at the window to see a man dress in a white and black tux. Weiss hurried over to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Weiss cried.

"Coming to get my date, princess."

Weiss looked up to see a Bullhead hovering in the air.

"Oh…"

"I have to admit you may have to use your glyphs to help us there though," he said smiling.

"Of course," she said smiling holding up her hand.

Adam helped her out the window and scooped her up into his arms making her blush. Blake just stared as he carried her away to the Bullhead. Not once did he do those kinds of things with her… She was actually jealous. Jealous he did all those things just for Weiss and nothing for her.

"Weiss your bag!" Ruby called.

"Toss it here," Adam called and Ruby threw it.

He caught it with ease and waved to Ruby. Weiss smiled and they took off. Ruby looked back to see the hurt written all over Blake's face but she didn't ask why. She wasn't going to because she already knew. She heard Blake crying to Velvet about it the other day that it wasn't fair that Weiss got treated better than she did.

Ruby followed Blake out to the court yard hoping she could talk to her but she seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Ruby sighed and turned to go back to her dorm thinking. She already knew Adam was affiliated with the White Fang; she had pieced things together since the day Weiss went to the infirmary to get patched up. She knew her teammates thought she was dingy and everything but she knew more than she let on.

She sighed and began walking back in. Eventually she was going to have to talk to Adam and Blake. She wanted Weiss to be happy but Blake would finally have to accept the fact that he didn't want her anymore. Weiss is her partner and she is their team leader so she had a say in it all- even if Blake got mad at her.

X

X

The Bullhead landed on one of the beaches that Vale had and it looked amazing. Adam got out first then helped Weiss out next. She pulled off her heels and began walking across the sand with him. He had set up a beautiful table and candle light for a dinner date. Weiss felt tears filling her eyes- it was touching he would go to such lengths for her.

"Are you ok Weiss?" Adam asked seeing the look on her face.

"Yes… It's so nice," she said softly.

"So… you haven't been on a date with anyone before?" he asked giving her a sly smile.

"I guess you could say it was a small one but at a school dance."

"It didn't go well?"

"No. We did kinda talk and dance some because he didn't know how but in the end he went out with someone else."

"I'm sorry," Adam said giving her a sympathetic look.

"I'm… I'm not. If he had said yes, I wouldn't be here with you right now."

Adam's heart fluttered a bit to Weiss' words. He began to blush some.

"That's um… true," he said smiling.

Adam pulled out a chair and Weiss sat down. He took his place across from her smiling with his cheeks still red. Weiss smiled as a White Fang member came out from the Bullhead bowing to them. She didn't recognize him but he had glasses. She smiled at him nicely which made him cough and turn pink.

"Ah yes. This is Perry. He's like Brad. I trust him too."

Weiss tilted her head and realized he was one of the White Fang members from the Dust transportation project they wrecked. She jumped up from her seat scaring them both. Perry stepped back as Weiss took his hand and shook it with her face red.

"I'm so sorry about all that had happened-

"I-it's ok. I didn't like that racist asshole anyways. You did me a favor," Perry said forcing a smile.

Adam started laughing uncontrollably.

"What? What's so funny?!" Weiss cried turning a darker shade of red.

"You are!" he cried wiping away tears; even Perry looked amused.

"What?!"

"You are apologizing to the people who helped rob your family. It looks like you really are sorry."

"I am sorry."

Perry raised his eyebrows at Weiss, "Really?"

"I am. There is so much corruption in my family and in the Dust business which my great grandfather helped make. My father is on the verge of tearing it down. The Dust is meant to help people against the Grimm and instead he's doing horrible things making things worse than they are. One day I will seize the power of that crumbling empire and restore to how it was meant to be!" Weiss said her eyes watering up.

Adam sat back in his chair staring at the heiress in amazement.

"Wow," Perry said.

"I had no idea any of the Schnees felt that way," he said in a low tone.

"My sister gave in a little easier but she found her own way and went to the Atlas military. My father was very angry and even more mad when I refused to go to Atlas for my huntress training. I want no part of something that's funded by corruption. I want to make my own way and do things the way they need to be! One day I'll master my semblance and change the reputation of the Schnee family even if I have to do it alone!"

Adam folded his hands together and stared at Weiss' determined face. _So we are alike in many ways. We both have something that drives us and makes us want to try hard not for ourselves but others as well. She's not the spoiled heiress everyone makes her out to be. Even Blake said she was a spoiled child but it's clear no one really knows how she truly feels or thinks._

"Well I think this isn't the time for such discussions… but I would love to hear about over this weekend. I think you just became more attractive than before my princess."

Weiss' face turned dark red.

"I didn't mean to get fired up…" she said in a soft voice.

"No, no! I'm not mad- in fact that you're so passionate about it makes me like you more. You're not just a pretty face with money. You're a woman with determination and complex thoughts that would shock even the masses. As long as I'm there for you and you want me there I'd love to help you achieve that goal."

"I don't… want to use violence…"

Adam nodded, "I know. I want to steer from it too."

Weiss smiled, "Really?"

"Yea. I have a lot to tell you over the weekend. After this weekend is over I want you to decide… if you'd want to be with me or not."

Weiss opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Speechless?"

Weiss nodded.

"I suppose we can eat now," Adam said giving her a cocky smile.

 ** _Things will get more heated now as in their pasts. I wanted to wait a little bit before throwing you guys into Blake and Adam's madness. Don't worry I'll explain Weiss' as well in the meantime._**

 ** _As for the extremely pleasant surprise I got the other day thank you Amethystlover02 I loved the surprise PM! I had never been so giddy in my life :) I showed my friend the picture through via text msg and she loved it too! The picture was a present. I loved it so much and it was very awesome I wanted to cry. soooo cute lol_**

 ** _post/144936318416/based-on-the-fanfiction-shattered-mirror-by_**

 ** _I entered this all into my phone to make sure it worked :) make a stop by and if you have a tumblr give it some love_**

 ** _Until next time :)_**


	6. The Heartbreak of Adam and Blake

It was around eleven when Weiss and Adam boarded the Bullhead to go back to the White Fang base. Weiss said nothing as they landed in the middle of the forest with some tents. She knew they had to be on the down low but she didn't think they were going to be in the forest but she didn't mind. At some point in her life she would be out in the wilderness and would have to sleep on the ground.

"Here we are my princess," he said smiling holding a hand out to her.

"I'm kinda surprised," she said looking around.

"Why? I mean it's no five-star hotel-

"It's way out in the open."

Adam blinked realizing she wasn't insulting the base.

"Oh actually it's underground," he said smiling, "It's a fake setup."

"Oh, very clever."

Almost all the White Fang members were staring at her.

"Hi I-

Every drew their weapons and started yelling walking towards her.

"Wait! She's not here to harm anyone!" Perry yelled.

Some of them backed off but the rest weren't convinced.

"Stand down!" Adam yelled and everyone got quiet.

"She's a Schnee!" one of them yelled.

Weiss winced.

She knew what they were mad about and she knew none of them would forgive her that easily. Most of them looked skinny and pale almost sickly. She wondered if they had eaten at all or that the public had run them off so they couldn't get any food. She felt so horrible… _This is what my family has driven people too. Wow._

Adam glared at his comrades. Weiss leaned over and whispered into Perry's ear. He nodded and then his eyes got wide. Weiss dung around in her bag and handed him a small yellow envelope.

"She's my new…. Girlfriend. I didn't tell anyone yet because of this reaction I'm getting now. She's not here to judge anyone or to bring harm. She has not been followed."

"Why did she agree to be your girlfriend?"

"She saved me the day things with Blake went bad."

Everyone fell silent.

"Everyone get settled for the night ok? She's staying the weekend so let's make her feel welcomed."

Adam led Weiss to a normal looking tent and she walked inside seeing a table and some chairs. There was nothing special about the tent.

"I don't understand."

Adam smiled and walked over to the table and stomped his foot in a weird rhythm. Suddenly the table began to rise into the air. Weiss could see the metal beam holding up a metal plate that held up the dirt and grass with the table set. Her jaw opened slightly because she was so surprised by what they had made. He picked Weiss up and lowered her down onto a ladder. He followed behind her and the beam began to sink back into the ground closing the hole shut.

"This is really neat actually," Weiss said looking at everything in awe.

"It's a specialized underground vault. We built it and we have been in it for about two and half years now. It's just hard to come across money for food."

"I'm sorry…"

"Not your fault. It happens."

"If you don't have money how'd you pay for all that stuff?" Weiss asked.

"That was money I had saved up… for mine and Blake's wedding."

Weiss' mouth opened slightly.

"A lot of us have money saved back for the day Faunus are accepted entirely. We all trust each other a lot and we have different places in Vale that we deposit our money into undercover. I had been saving all that money since I was thirteen and she was eleven. We had a lot of trust back then."

Weiss looked down at the gray cement floor.

It must've hurt him a lot when all that happened to him. She wondered if Blake knew he did that for them but in the end she might've not cared much. Weiss took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze making him smile. He led her down a couple metal hallways before they reached one with a dead end. He pulled out a key and opened it.

"This is my room. I want to tell you some stuff and no one can hear it. It… makes me feel weak."

Weiss nodded and walked in.

The room was made of metal like the rest of the vault. It had a full size bed with red and black sheets with ten pillows. It had a couch, a book shelf, a filing cabinet, a desk and a mini fridge sitting on a coffee table. There was a flat screen T.V. mounted on the wall and a clock. Weiss was surprised he had such expensive stuff.

"Wow," she said softly.

"A while back I bought everyone a mattress and TV; I felt like they deserved it after everything they did. It cost about one hundred thousand Lien but it was worth it. Some of them gather up and watch TV together which is nice. I just wish we didn't have to hide underground. They deserve better than this."

Weiss sat on the bed and watched Adam pull off his tux. She began to feel the heat rise to her face as she saw his bare back and all the muscles moving. He turned around to see her staring at him with her wide blue eyes and a red face making him laugh. He forgot she was a complete virgin when it came to stuff like that. He picked up a shirt and a loose pair of pajama bottoms heading for the door.

"I'll change in the hallway. You stay there and get changed into something for the nighttime."

Weiss nodded but she had brought a nightgown. _I didn't think we were going to sleep in the same bed!_

She changed quickly and removed Myrtenaster from her night bag placing it onto the coffee table with the mini fridge. Adam knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Yes!" she called and the door clicked open.

"Oh you brought that with you?" he asked not even surprised in the least.

"Of course. I'm a huntress," she said smiling.

Adam chuckled at her response, "Of course, of course."

He walked over to his mini fridge and pulled out to water bottles. Adam handed one to her and sat onto the bed facing her. His heart was pounding in his chest- he was nervous to tell her the truth behind his and Blake's fucked up relationship. She may ask him to take her home and never to see him again. He didn't think he could do that… he really did care about her.

"Well are you ready?" Adam asked.

"Yes."

Adam looked at the ceiling smiling sadly.

"When I got away I found the White Fang and joined. Blake was practically born into it. She was so nice to me. I was nine at the time and she was seven. She accepted me with open arms- there weren't many kids in there. We got along so well it was unbelievable. We started training to protect ourselves at an early age and soon we rose up to be very powerful among the other Faunus.

"At the age of twelve we were inseparable. I think people thought it was weird but I had fallen in love with her. I did want to marry her and I asked her out one day when we were under the stars. She said yes and we pretty much were together that long. As we got older we had to do separate missions but it was ok because I had her on my mind every time I went. I just wanted to around her."

Weiss squeezed his hand again and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Am I boring you?" he asked quietly.

"Not at all. Keep going."

"Suddenly on her fourteenth birthday she broke up with before a mission with one of the other guys we hung with. She said the mission was dangerous and she wasn't sure if she would make it back alive. It tore me apart but I understood. It was an hour after she left when one of my friends asked me what was wrong and I told him what happened. Well that mission was a simple food crate retrieval.

"I didn't want to believe it but she had just dumped to go with the other guy. I was supposed to go but Blake said they didn't need me. Even though my heart was breaking into pieces I went anyways but I almost wished I had stayed back like they told me too. I found Blake and the other guy having sex. Of course they finished while I was standing there… but then she saw me with the look on my face.

"At first Blake blamed me for the reason she cheated. She had been wanting too for a while with me and I just never made a move. I loved her and didn't care for it that much. Two months after that she found out she was pregnant with his baby but he didn't want anything to do with her but I still did. She cried and told me she was sorry and I accepted her. She miscarried two months later…"

Adam rubbed his face trying to hold himself together.

"Finally she begged me to make love to her and I did it. I did it because I loved her and I wanted her to be happy. She became addicted to it and was constantly asking and I was happy that she wanted me. Then sometime our leader stepped down and I stepped up as the new leader. Blake was happy for me and I was glad for once.

"When I had to go out and do special missions I began hearing horrible rumors. I didn't want to believe any of them but in the end… they were true. (Adam took a deep breath) It happened three times while I was gone in a month's time… I finally… snapped. I regret doing it and I really do… I hit her and accidently killed the guy. Suddenly everyone was afraid of me."

Weiss didn't move or look away from him.

"Keep going," she said softly.

"I-I-I began riots and things of that nature… I completely changed the White Fang into a gang of murderers. We didn't care who we hurt and finally it started working. We were respected the way we wanted to be and some of didn't care if it was out of fear. Blake wasn't happy with the result I had produced either. It made me mad.

"Our relationship became worse and worse over time but I still had that hope to marry her. I wanted her to be happy. All I ever wanted was her to be happy with me and it was as if nothing worked. Again I found her cheating on me with a human that time… I lost it and I hurt her badly but she still said she loved me. Then a week later she did it again… I just… I didn't know…

"I went and I cheated on her with a Faunus girl she was friends with. Blake was angry and upset- she called me names and spit on me. Why would she be so mad? Why after all the times she did it to me- why was it ten times worse when I did it? I had felt horrible for doing it but I just wanted her to realize what she'd be without… I guess it didn't matter.

"She told me she applied to Beacon and wanted to be a Huntress. I knew what she was doing… she was trying to get away from me. I had lost a lot of followers because of my relationship with her. It was no longer about Faunus rights but about making her happy even if it tore me down and killed me in the end. Then we met in the forest on and off every week…."

His gray eyes were filled with tears.

"Adam-

"I know… I'm some kind of monster."

"I didn't say that."

"I hated that forest so much. I could smell the sex coming off of her and she would deny it every time. Then the day you just so happen to visit… I don't hate it so much anymore. You helped me even after you found out who I was. Your whole family is known for hating Faunus but… you were different. I sensed no hate at all… you were scared and you simply defended yourself. I felt like all common sense left my body when we were shoved into that tree together.

"I trusted you solely on the fact you helped me. I thought… you were the best beautiful thing I had ever seen but I couldn't bring myself to say anything to you about it. I was torn up because you were human and a Schnee. I talked to Perry and Brad about it… I paced my room- I barely slept. That' when I decided to take a chance. Well this is my big chance… tell me what do you think?"

"Can I have couple minutes to think to myself- is that ok?" she asked quietly.

"Yea… I'll go to the bathroom."

Adam got up and left the room leaving Weiss by herself.

Adam leaned up against the door. He was scared of Weiss' answer because he did feel for her and he had never trusted anyone else but Brad and Perry. What if she said yes- what would Blake do? _Blake… Blake… the name sounds almost foreign now… What was wrong with me that I had stayed so long?_

The answer was unclear. Why did he though?

He went towards the bathroom thinking about Weiss and her answer barely noticing he passed Brad up. Brad tapped him on the shoulder bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Did you tell her?" Brad asked looking worried.

"I did… I'm waiting on an answer."

"You 0k? You look a little lost."

"I don't know what I'll do if she says no."

"I don't think she will. If she didn't like you she wouldn't have come clear out here."

"That's true but I don't know."

At first he wasn't so sure how he did feel about her- it took a long two days just to decide on how to proceed with everything. He could've just have left her alone but there… there it was. The feelings he had locked up for a long time… Since that moment she helped him get free of that twisted hunting game her family set up- he loved her from that moment.

But it was all up to her to tell him when she was ready.

"Adam," said a small voice.

Adam turned around to see Weiss standing there with a shy look on her face.

"Yes?"

He walked up to her trembling with fear. Weiss took both his hands into hers.

"I have thought about it and I already had an idea of what happened between the two of you because Blake had told us some stuff. We never really knew anything of her side though and I don't agree with how you dealt with it but I can't say someone else wouldn't have done the same. As long as you agree you won't ever lay a hand on me like that then I'll give you the answer you've been waiting for."

"I promise Weiss I won't do anything like that to you," he whispered.

"Then my answer is yes. I'd love to be with you."

Adam picked Weiss up and took her into a bear hug.

"Thank you, princess."

Weiss smiled and hugged him back.

X

X

Throughout the whole night Adam never turned his back on her. She smiled whenever she woke up to see his sleeping face. She loved how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. She looked up at the clock and realized it six in the morning and that would be the time Perry returned. She moved carefully out of the bed and got dressed into some casual clothes and headed out.

"Miss Weiss."

"Oh! Perry! Did you bring it all?" she asked.

"Yea I did. You had about three thousand Lien left over. I bought out three stores liked you asked," he said giving her a weird smile.

"Well… Let's get started!" she said putting her hands together smiling.

X

Adam woke up alone. He jumped up looking around- where was Weiss? He began to panic thinking she ran off scared. He didn't even change his clothes; he up and ran down the hallway looking for Weiss. He stopped to listen… there was a lot of cheerful chatter going on. Was it in the meal hall? He ran all the way there.

He was in complete disbelief as he saw everyone eating breakfast together. He saw Weiss, Brad and Perry sitting on the floor together laughing and talking. There were eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, cereal, biscuits and gravy with hash browns on every table. There were gallons of milk, orange juice and teas as well with coffee. He walked up to his girlfriend who flashed him a big smile.

"I still have a plate for you. I wanted to let you sleep," she said.

"How did-?"

"Perry went out at five this morning with some of the guys and brought it back. I stocked the giant refrigerator you guys have in the kitchen."

"Did you make it all by yourself? There's a lot of food here…" Adam said looking around.

"Perry and Brad helped. It seems everyone is pretty happy right?" she said smiling proudly.

He pulled her to feet and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "Thank you, my princess."

 ** _I promise in time I will reveal a lot more about Weiss and her past. I'm sorry if I pissed off any Blake lovers out there! . don't be mad please… I'm still gushing over the picture like a crazy person and it is now my phone wallpaper lol my friend who lives with me has no idea what RWBY is but she loves the picture too. I am open to suggestions on what you want Weiss and Adam to do. I'm trying to make it more lovey dovey than my others. Well until next time :)_**


	7. Blake's Rage

Blake was sitting at the café with Sun and Velvet when her scroll went off. She looked down to see it was a message from Ruby and that she wanted to talk to her. She just rolled her eyes and continued drinking her milkshake ignoring her message. Velvet and Sun had grown worried about her lately but they were both too afraid to say something to her.

"You want to come over to my dorm tonight?" Velvet asked touching Blake's arm softly.

"I don't know."

Velvet looked at Sun then back at Blake.

"Talk to us," she said.

Her yellow eyes flashed dangerously.

"About what?" she spat making Velvet sit back in her seat.

"Um, Velvet?"

All three of them turned around to see Cardin standing there in regular clothes. He had red roses in his hand and chocolates in the other. Sun's opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Their strange threesome relationship allowed them to see who ever they wanted or if they wanted to break it off it was ok but it wasn't as strange as Cardin standing there trying to talk to Velvet.

"Y-yes Cardin?"

"I had been thinking a lot… and I'm really sorry for pulling on your ears and calling you a freak. The truth is I really like you…" he said turning pink in the face.

Sun's mouth dropped open and Blake sat there dumbfounded.

"What?" Velvet said.

"I know- never mind-

"It's not that… I'm just surprised. Would… you like to go somewhere?" Velvet asked turning red.

"Yes…"

Velvet stood up and accepted the presents from Cardin.

"I'll see you guys later," Velvet said smiling.

Blake turned to Sun after the couple left just staring at him.

"What the fuck just happened here? What's with these cracked up relationships?!" she growled.

"Blake, relax. Sometimes opposites attract. You can't help who people like."

"Whatever."

"Why do you care so much about Weiss for?" Sun asked, "Do you like her?"

"Fuck no…"

"Ok explain then. You been more Blakey than usual and everything- you don't love Adam and you dumped him for me and Velvet. You are so bent out of shape it's unreal and even Velvet don't want to be around you. You claim he did all those horrible things to you… Are you afraid that things might actually work between the two of them?"

Blake just sat back in her chair speechless.

"That's it, isn't it? You're afraid of that. Everyone criticizes her for being the ice queen but instead of defending her and being happy that she is… you're mad. You're jealous. I like Weiss happy- she's so cheerful and she isn't down all the time."

"Whatever Sun-

"It's not whatever Blake! Ruby and Yang are as glad as they could be and here you are moping. What am I- chop liver? I care about you Blake- I really do but if this is how you're going to be then forget it. You can stay single and mope around. I don't want someone who is gonna drag down their own friend."

Sun got up and left leaving Blake there with her mouth wide open. She literally had no idea what just happened in the last ten minutes. Everyone had left her alone. She rubbed her and stood up. She was done with today and she wanted to go home to Beacon. As she began walking it began to thunder and lightning with rain pouring down.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?´she screamed at the sky.

 _Why is the whole world against me?_

 _Because you don't know what you want and you're angry at yourself…_

Blake began her long, wet walk home.

X

X

"It's raining? That's odd," Weiss said looking at her scroll, "It wasn't supposed to rain today."

"You wanted this Weiss?" Perry asked holding out fifteen pounds of hamburger.

"Yes," she said smiling, "No one is vegetarian are they?"

"No, not that we know of," Adam said smiling at her.

"I can't believe you keep feeding us," Brad said grinning and his stomach rumbling.

"Well, I didn't have to make lunch. There were enough leftovers from this morning to make up for lunch. I'm surprised no one complained about it though."

"Everyone is grateful for the food that's why," Adam said cutting the loaves of French bread.

"You guys haven't tried growing food?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

Adam shook his head.

"That would be hard to do…"

"Oh…"

Weiss began frying up the hamburger.

"What are your plans? You know for the White Fang?"

Adam looked up at her, "I don't know yet."

Weiss tapped the pan, "You could try integrating some of the members into society in the kingdom of their choice. Have them start their lives."

"Wow, that's actually a great idea," Brad said putting garlic butter on the bread.

"You don't think people would find that weird?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do like five to ten people at a time. If there's a smaller amount of you then no one would be afraid enough to find you as a threat. You want to be heard not hurt people right? I think that would be the best root to go actually."

"I think she's right. Those who want to stay can," Brad said, "but you know some of them enjoy the violence and everything."

Weiss nodded, "That's true."

"Man, not even the girlfriend twenty-four hours and you're already redoing the whole place," Adam teased.

Weiss placed a kiss on the end of his nose, "I want to help."

"You're helping them trust humans with your food," Perry said staring at her.

"Not all people are like me and the rest of my team."

Weiss sighed as she began draining the noodles.

It would be hard for a lot of people to accept the Faunus. Lots of people were against them thinking they were abominations created by some mad scientist. It's said Grimm were there since the dawn of man so it made sense that Faunus were first… Weiss made a sad look as she started pouring the sauce on the meat and noodles.

"What is your team like? I mean besides Blake?" Perry asked looking interested.

"Well there's Ruby… she's my partner for the rest of my time at Beacon. She's a good leader… kinda childish but she's strong and independent. She always tries to being understanding and caring of others. She loves cookies and she loves weapons. Yang… is a fiery blonde of brute force. She's very caring and she super strong too. I just don't touch her hair… I envy them so much."

Adam frowned, "Why?"

Weiss gave him a sad smile.

"It's complicated."

"Try us. We are good at listening," Brad said smiling.

"Well… even though I'm really good with my glyphs there's some aspects of it I'm not good at. My sister Winter explained it to me but it just seems like it's not gonna happen anytime soon and I get upset about it so easily. I can't summon anything and she does it so easily."

"Then you need more practice. Maybe a life and death situation would help you out," Adam said.

"You can practice with Adam. He needs a new partner."

Adam started blushing, "Maybe so."

X

X

"Oh, Blake! You're all wet!" Ruby cried.

"Yea it started raining out of nowhere," Yang said.

"Where's Weiss?" Blake asked.

"She's not back from hanging with Adam yet."

Blake rolled her eyes.

"What is your problem?" Yang asked glaring at her.

"Why is everyone on her side?" Blake asked angrily.

Ruby looked shocked, "Because we want her happy. She deserves it."

"How does she deserve that when she already has everything?"

Yang looked at Blake with fiery red eyes, "Do you think Weiss' family loves her?"

Blake blinked, "She gets what she wants-

"Material things can't buy love," Ruby said, "She loves her sister and she talks highly of her but do you hear about her parents?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Don't you think we might actually be Weiss' family? I mean… we give her all the support in the world and everything I think of us as her family," their leader said with a smile.

"If you want when she gets back we can talk about it-

"I don't wanna hear a word from her mouth about it."

Yang stood up and got right into Blake's face which surprised Ruby. Yang had recognized Blake as a strong opponent and they never had a fight.

"She's your teammate. She decided on her own to accept you and be ok with what you did but you can't forgive her for this-

"I hate her! She's always some obstacle for me climb over!"

Yang's eyes returned to lilac and she looked at Ruby confused.

"Have you known Weiss for your whole life? That's a first I've heard of her-

"I've known of her! She is all he ever talked about sometimes!" Blake yelled.

The sister looked at each other lost as can be.

"I don't understand…." Ruby said staring at her Faunus teammate.

"Before Adam even met me he was forced into some camp for Faunus and he escaped with the help of a little girl. He told me she was like an angel he could never forget. He talked about her forever and ever about how she looked like a snow angel! He hadn't mentioned her in forever but… he always loved her more than me no matter what!" Blake cried tears streaming down her face.

The sisters just stared at her.

"Weiss never talked about it-

"Of course not! It was horrible thing her family did! She's ashamed!"

"Blake if that was true he would've sought her out if he truly did love her all that time. I don't think he did until just recently," Yang said softly.

"How can I ever be sure huh?"

"Why didn't you tell us from the beginning instead of acting like this?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know."

Yang smiled, "Let's go get something to eat and blow some steam off ok?"

Blake wiped her eyes and nodded.

X

X

"So… you've spent a whole day with me. How does it feel to be dating me?" Adam asked kissing Weiss' hand.

"I loved it," Weiss said smiling.

"I wish you didn't have to go back tomorrow…" he whispered laying his head on her shoulder.

"I know… but I still have almost three years left."

"So you really wanted to be a huntress?"

"Yes."

Weiss closed her eyes. She wanted too because she thought she could make a bigger impact on her family's business that way. No one would listen to someone who didn't have any pull in the real world. She really wanted to fix things with her family business but how could she go about doing? She's seen her father fight and she knew he was powerful.

"That wouldn't work either…" she said aloud sighing.

"Huh?"

"Nothing just thinking," she said looking down at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked raising his head up.

"There's nothing you can do about it."

"Ah true but you can still tell. Maybe I can offer advice like you did for us."

Weiss smiled, "Just thinking about my family's company."

"Who controls it- your father?"

"Yea…"

"Just as I thought."

Weiss frowned, "What do you mean?"

"We've been watching the Schnee company for a long time. We've learned a lot about them but we never saw who ran it. We had heard the head of the company said if anyone didn't like how he did it they can challenge him."

"Wait… how much do you know?"

"A lot."

Weiss bit her lip.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a lot… that I hate about my family…"

"I know Weiss. I'm sorry."

 _There's no way I can tell him…_

 ** _Ah, I love them together so much. Amethystlover02 I love that idea… I think I will have to do that. As even a female that's pansexual I lack the basic ability to be romantic. Mine and my husband's relationship is based on sarcasm mostly lol I do like the double date idea and I'll work on that right now. Until next time :)_**


	8. Stare of Angry Yellow Eyes

Weiss packed her things slowly… very slowly. She honestly didn't want to leave but she was going to have to at some point. She had school tomorrow and her team would be mad at her if she didn't show back up. Adam sat on the bed giving her sad puppy eyes making it worse than it needed to be. She was glad she made it all weekend without being asked for sex- she definitely wasn't ready for that. She enjoyed the little kisses and bear hugs she got though.

She looked up at him seeing his sad gray eyes. _Damnit… why why why… I feel so bad about leaving but I have to go back…_ She bit her lip- why did he have to be so cute? She groaned and hung her head making Adam chuckle.

"What's wrong princess?"

"You keep giving me a sad look like you don't want me to leave."

"I don't want you to leave though."

Weiss turned pink.

"I have too… for school."

"I know princess."

"Well I'm ready."

Adam puckered out his bottom lip at her making her turn red.

"Stop please. This is already difficult as it is…"

"Is it really?" he asked staring at her with a strange look on his face.

"Yes because I really like you. This has been a fun weekend even with the 150 pounds of spaghetti I made."

"No one told you to make that much," Adam said laughing.

"Hey- one box can serve like ten people. It just goes out that way," she said grinning.

Adam grinned and took her hand.

"If you… ever need me I'm just one phone call away. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"It's too late for all that."

Adam wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head against her stomach.

"It's not too late to start now. I care about you Weiss. I really do… don't do anything reckless."

Weiss hugged his head and her eyes began to water up, "I won't. I promise."

"I just wish you didn't have to leave me. Ever since we started talking at night I began to feel lonely. Everything we talked about I would replay in my head until I could message you again. You're my princess, Weiss. It might be silly to think this but you might be the one for me- I don't care if you're human or not because none of that no longer matters to me."

"Adam…."

 _One day I won't have to leave your side. We can be together without the judgement of others._

 _X_

 _X_

Weiss walked up to the statue right in front of Beacon of the two warriors. She let a long sigh wondering if she had made the right choices in her life. She wished with everything in her heart that she could fix all the problems that her and all her friends had. What makes a good warrior?

"I miss you already, Adam."

"Miss Schnee."

Weiss turned around dropping her bag to see Professor Ozpin standing there.

"Are you having some problems?" he asked sipping his coffee.

"I'm just in deep thought," she said looking back at the statue.

"Care to share those thoughts?" he asked.

"Ok. Can one person fix everything?" Weiss asked wiping away the tears threatening to run down her face.

"They can, depending on whether they have a clear mind."

"Is that so?"

"What is your goal Miss Schnee? Is it a worthy goal?" Ozpin asked taking a few steps to stand beside of her.

"I think it is. Headmaster Ozpin?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there so much hate in this world?" Weiss asked.

"I can give you an opinion on it. People begin to hate because either they don't understand or they think they are more superior than others. I don't know why but it has been like this for a long time. We should be allowed to celebrate our differences without hating upon each other or having someone judge us for it. How do you plan on changing the world, Miss Schnee?" he asked with a small smile.

"I hope to make the hate between the Schnee and the Faunus disappear. My family have a bad rap for hating those who are different. Professor Peach said that with the decline of Faunus more Grimm have come along. I have looked at some papers and files… I found what she said was true and it's my family's fault. My great, great, great, great grandmother was a Faunus and she seemed to have done a wonderful job on helping the world."

"Rikia Snowing. A world where it was rare to see people. I heard it was a time of happiness before the great war."

"Yea."

"I think with your friends behind you… you can do it but change doesn't come easy Miss Schnee."

"Thank you… I need to go! Thank you for the talk!" Weiss picked her bag up and began running towards Beacon.

"Ah, what it is to be young and full of promise," Ozpin said before smiling and taking another sip of his coffee.

X  
X

Weiss opened the dorm room door to see that Blake was the only one in there. Blake's yellow eyes flashed dangerously as she laid her eyes on Weiss. Weiss didn't move from her spot. She wasn't sure if Blake would scream or actually attack her but she had to wait to see what she would do first. Blake got up from her bed and stomped over to Weiss almost touching noses with her.

"Where have you been all weekend?" Blake asked crossing her arms.

"I've been learning a lot."

Blake's angry look turned into a frown, "What?"

"I have been learning a lot of new things this weekend. If you excuse me I need to unpack."

"I thought you were with Adam-

"I was."

"I don't understand."

"I don't either when it comes to you," Weiss said staring at her teammate.

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asked, "What kind of crap did he tell you-

"Everything. The truth in everything."

Blake stared at her.

"I know what he did to you and I know what you did to him,"

"He-

"And about your baby that you lost."

Blake turned white, "What?"

"He was pretty torn up about it. Did you know he saved up from the time you two were kids so you two could get married?" Weiss asked staring at her blankly.

 _What… What? He wouldn't do that-_

"He had wanted to marry you for a long time even on the day you dumped him."

Blake opened her mouth but no words came out. Weiss walked over to her bed and started unpacking.

"That can't… that isn't him," she managed to get out.

"Really Blake? You keep trying to paint this ugly picture of him and I can't even see it. I know everything now and all I seen was a guy who cared for you in the end. Yea he made bad choices and he hurt you when he shouldn't have. You had a guy that loved you so much and he was saving everything even if it made him broke to marry you. How can you be so stupid?" Weiss asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Her heart hurt to think of Adam being in that kind of pain. To give everything to someone and to be hurt like that. Really and to think she got upset because she painted Neptune a picture and she thought that was her everything. She felt so horrible for him. He truly lost everything the moment she started her cheating.

Weiss looked back up to see Blake in frustrated tears.

"Why would he tell you all those things?" Blake asked softly.

"Because he wanted to be with me and he wanted to confess everything. He had me choose whether I wanted to be with him or not after he was done telling me everything. Of course I did. I see how he really is and I care about him. He hurts just everyone else."

"I see."

Weiss walked back to the door, "I just thought you would want to know."

Blake grabbed her arm and looked her dead in the eye, "Are you that confident that he won't ever leave you? There's nothing stopping me from trying to get him back."

"Go ahead and try. I dare you but I have one thing over you- I know how to keep my legs closed."

X

X

Weiss sat down with her dinner tray in the mess hall alone. Ruby and Yang had been out on the town shopping and looking at weapons. It was ok because Weiss really wanted to be alone. She was in fact very worried that Blake would try and get him back… what would stop her? She wasn't about to fight over a guy- that would be low. She just dropped her fork onto her tray and covered her face.

"Missing your boyfriend?"

Weiss looked up to see Coco holding a tray smiling at her.

"Yea, actually I am."

"I heard you spent the weekend with him after he took you to a beautiful dinner," she said sitting down.

Weiss blushed, "Yes…"

"I have a question to ask you," Coco said smiling beautifully.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Let's double date Wednesday night after classes. We can go eat at that popular burger joint and go to a movie."

"Oh… Well I can ask him but I say yes," Weiss said smiling.

"Great! I was just so surprised… to hear it was Blake's ex-boyfriend."

"She broke up with him before I even knew about him."

"Oh… That's good. Did you know Cardin and Velvet are dating now? It was weird at first but it's ok now."

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Right? I guess that class taught by Professor Peach did something to him after all."

"I guess so," Weiss smiled.

X

X

Later that night Weiss picked up her scroll and clicked on her messages between her and Adam. Each and every one of them made her smile. She clicked on new message and began typing to ask him about Wednesday night. She really hoped he would say yes because she wanted to him already. She missed him a lot.

 _W: We got asked to go a double date Wednesday night. What do you think?_

 _A: It isn't Blake is it?_

 _W: No. It's Neptune and Coco. Everyone has heard about you so I think it's they just wanna see what you look like._

 _A: I would love too. It would give me the opportunity to see you again. We all miss you. We did our best and made hotdogs and mac with cheese… The guys complained your food tastes better._

 _W: Maybe I can come by again and cook for everyone_

 _A: I won't tell them they might try and riot if I do. Lol_

 _W: That's sweet of you._

 _A: I miss your smile_

Weiss felt her heart jump in her chest a little bit

 _W: I miss you so much…_

 _Can I ask you a question…?_

 _A: Anything my princess_

 _W: If… if Blake wanted you back would you take her back?_

There she asked. She hated to feel like she was petty and she didn't trust him… but Blake did worry her. They had history together and they were together for a long time. Adam was special to her on many levels but she couldn't explain why. _Ding!_

She looked down at her phone and her eyes began to water.

 _A: I don't want Blake anymore. She's poisonous for me and I do have some feelings because that can never be erased but I would never take her back. I have the person I care about most with me now. I have my princess and I'm happy as long as she's happy._

 _W: Adam…_

 _A: Weiss, I love you. I'm sorry if it's too soon for you but I mean it._

Weiss heart almost stopped in her chest. No one had ever said that before.

 _W: Really?_

 _A: Yes. I wanted to tell you over your weekend visit but I was too chicken. I mean it with all my heart._

 _W: I love you too_

X

X

Monday was killer for her… She wanted Wednesday to be there already but she knew the more she thought about it the more that it would torture her. She let out a heavy sigh and began eating her pancakes before Nora got there. Once Nora got there, there was no telling how many she would eat. Weiss just happened to look up to see Nora on Ruby's back speeding down the mess hall to get pancakes.

The rest of team JNPR and RWBY were behind them yelling. Suddenly more students showed up yelling incoherent things; it must have been about the pancakes. Weiss grinned knowing that everyone forgot it was pancake day and they were trying to get there in time but it was pretty much too late. Ruby and Nora were a formidable duo especially when it came to eating and fighting. Weiss watched as a tornado of pink and red went through with four plates stacked high with pancakes.

"DAMNIT NORA!"

"RUBY EVERYTIME YOU HELP HER! TRY HELPING US FOR A CHANGE!"

"Nora! Save some for someone else!"

"CAN SOMEONE SERIOUSLY PUT A LIMIT ON HOW MANY PANCAKES ONE PERSON CAN HAVE?!"

Weiss started laughing and suddenly everyone got quiet. They all turned to see the heiress giggling, baffling everyone. Ruby jumped over everyone with her two pancake plates and set them in front of Weiss.

"Weiss! Why are you laughing?! Are you sick? Someone get the nurse down here-

"Ruby! I'm fine," Weiss said smiling.

"She actually smiled!" someone yelled.

"Why are you so happy?" Ruby whispered.

"Because I am. Is that ok?" Weiss said giving her leader a weird smile.

"Yes!" she said reaching over smooshing her boobs in Weiss' pancakes.

"Ruby! Um your-," Weiss said turning red.

"I don't care! I can change! I like you when you're happy Weiss."

"Thank you Ruby," Weiss said smiling.

X

X

The rest of the school day went by fast thankfully. She did get some dirty looks from Blake throughout the day but she noticed Blake looked like she was thinking. That honestly did worry her a lot; would she actually try and get Adam back just to hurt her? Weiss shook her head trying to clear her head of the ugly thoughts.

Just as Weiss passed through the doorway of their dorm room, her phone went off. The little ding her phone made was enough to make her heart start pounding. She scrambled over to her bed dropping all her books and her homework then pulling her phone out of her pocket. She saw it was from Adam making her heart slam harder against her rib cage.

 _A: I left you something in your tree. Message me after you get it._

 _I love you Weiss_

Weiss threw her school uniform onto the floor and began digging through her dresser. She was glad she was able to talk all them into buying dressers and stacking them on each other at the foot of their beds. She pulled out a pair of jean leggings and a light green shirt. She changed and pulled on her white tennis shoes then took off.

She couldn't wait to get to the tree. Weiss began to feel like she loved that tree more than anything else. If it wasn't for that tree she wouldn't have Adam. The tree meant everything for her- she would cry if Ruby accidently cut it down or if it got destroyed. Her whole life was tied to that very tree now.

Weiss got to the tree in a record time because she ran the whole way. She collapsed to her knees smiling at the tree even though she was out of breath. She crawled over to the tree and pulled it open. Inside was a brand new paint set and new canvases. She felt tears fill her eyes as she picked the stuff up. It wasn't the brand she used but it was expensive stuff. She couldn't believe he would buy such beautiful, vibrant colors at the cost that they were.

She picked up the pink note taped to the inside of the tree. It had his horrible hand writing she loved so much and grown to read it finally. Weiss pulled it open and smiled at his request.

 _Weiss,_

 _I know it is bold of me to ask but can you paint me a picture of you the night you wore that dress? I want to hang it in my room that way I'm always reminded of that night that I found out your soul was more beautiful than I could've ever thought. I admire you so much, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. \_

 _I love you Weiss_

 _-Adam-_

She hugged the letter to her chest.

It meant a lot to her that he saw who she really was instead of what other thought of her. She wished with all her being that she could stay with him or that he could be at Beacon but that could never happen. Blake would rat him out faster than he came in. It was ok like this though. She liked it this way; he got to learn her heart more than loving her physically. She did want him in so many ways but she wanted to wait until she was ready.

 _I think he's the one for me…_

 _X_

 _X_

Weiss texted Adam from the time she got her present until two in the morning. He was extremely happy she loved her present. She finished her homework around four in the morning and finally went to bed. She got up in the morning without any problems almost scaring Ruby who expected her to be grumpy. They all were trying to adjust to her knew attitude thanks to Adam.

Blake just stared at her with expressionless yellow eyes making her feel more uncomfortable than she had. She couldn't tell what she was thinking about but it worried her more than she had been. Weiss got ready quickly and to breakfast. She picked up a bowl of oatmeal and two cartons of white milk. Coco rushed over to her side to talk to her more about the date making Weiss smile.

The rest of the day went by painfully slow but it didn't bother her so much. Her mind kept wandering to Blake who she'd catch staring at her with strange looks. Weiss rushed back to the dorm room and locked herself in the bathroom. _Why does she keep staring at me like that? I don't know what she's thinking of but I feel like she wants to kill me._

 _Knock, knock_

Weiss jumped staring at the door.

 _Knock, knock_

 _OH MY GOD SHE'S GOING TO COME IN AND KILL ME-_

"Weiss? I have to piss!" Yang yelled through the door.

Weiss stopped trembling and jumped off the toilet. She threw open the door catching Yang off guard and pulled her in.

"Go ahead and pee. I'm… too scared to leave this bathroom," Weiss whispered.

Yang raised an eyebrow.

"You mean because of the weird ass looks Blake has been giving you?" Yang asked.

Weiss nodded as she sat in the bathtub hugging her knees to her chest.

"I was wondering about that too."

Weiss looked at Yang as she pulled down her skirt to pee making her turn red.

"Really? I don't have a dick in there," Yang said smiling.

Weiss' face turned a deeper red.

"Well… W-what do I do?" Weiss asked.

"We are going to have to confront her. The looks she gives you makes me uncomfortable. I can't tell what she's thinking and it looks like she wants to kill you."

The color drained from the heiress' face. _It's just as I thought._

"Can you sleep beside of me tonight?" Weiss asked.

Yang looked surprised.

"Are you that scared?"

Weiss nodded frantically.

"Ok that's fine. Why not Ruby though?"

"She's a heavy sleeper."

Weiss pulled out her phone and began typing a text to Adam.

 _W: Don't wait up for me… I don't know what's going on with Blake but I don't feel safe. She keeps staring at me weird. I'm going to have Yang sleep beside of me tonight._

"Talking to your boyfriend?" Yang asked as she wiped herself and flushed the toilet.

"Yea. Just letting him know what's going on."

 _Ding!_

Weiss picked up her scroll looking at the message.

 _A: If you want I can come by and stay with you._

 _W: No you have things to do. She's scaring me though._

 _A: Well if you trust Yang then stick by her. I have no idea what Blake will do. Just keep in touch… You can message me until you go to bed if it'll make you feel safer._

 _W: Thank you. That does make me feel better :)_

"You want to go out there and do your homework?" Yang asked smiling at Weiss and she nodded to her.

Yang spent the rest of night with Weiss. They did homework and ate together. Weiss stayed in the bathroom while Yang showered even though she was embarrassed to see Yang's naked, perfect body. Yang sat on the toilet and painted her nails while Weiss took a bubble bath. Weiss was surprised by the interaction they had; they had a lot more in common than she had previously thought.

They both loved make up, hair styles, boys, almost the same clothing style and food. Weiss loved talking to her. It was the best thing that had happened to her today. She messaged Adam good night and got a sweet 'I love you' and she crawled into Yang's bed. Yang smooshed Weiss against and wrapped her arms around the heiress like they were lovers.

It didn't take long for the girls to fall asleep. Weiss had just pretended that Yang was Adam and she passed right out. It was about three AM when Weiss woke up with a start. She looked in front of her to see Blake sitting there on Ruby's bunk staring at her. Weiss tried to sit up but Yang's arm tightened on her. Yang whispered into her ear, " _I see her. She's been like that for an hour now."_

Yang sat up and looked at her.

"If you're gonna do something do it. We are both are tired of your petty ass games, Blake."

Ruby sat up and saw Blake on her bed.

"What the hell guys?! Weiss are you ok?"

No she wasn't the color had faded from her face.

"You'll get yours, princes," Blake said with a sneer.

Ruby glanced over at her sister who her gauntlets on and ready to strike. She was hovering over Weiss like a mama bear protecting her cub. Well Weiss wasn't enjoying her position with Yang's giant boobs on her face but she had a clear view of what was going on. Blake's eyes locked with Weiss' scared blue ones.

"If you love him so much why are you so scared of me?"

Weiss frowned, _How'd she find out about that?_

"It's cute how you think he's serious."

Ruby, without warning, shoved Blake off her bed shocking everyone.

"Stop it! This is so stupid! What is with you and hating on Weiss? I hate it!" Ruby cried.

Blake looked up at her leader, "How is this my fault?!"

"Because you're being a big baby! Weiss can't even sleep in her bed because she's sad that she can't love someone without you being mean about it! If you loved him so much, then you should've treated him right!"

Blake's jaw dropped open and so did Yang's.

"If you want you can spend the night with Sun but this stops now. We are a team! Go to sleep!" Ruby yelled.

She turned back over and went back to sleep.

 ** _Ok, well this was supposed to be the double date chapter that Amethystlover02 had requested and it went in a completely different direction lol Thank you HHH1 for the review. I have a horribly shocking surprise for everyone soon so hang tight…_**

 ** _As for the stuff I see on facebook about Adam… It's just my opinion but I think that if Blake had been more firm about her beliefs for the Faunus maybe, maybe, maybe Adam wouldn't have taken the violent path to equality. It was said they were lovers at some point that he ended up being violent. Maybe if she had been there for him he wouldn't have done such things._**

 ** _That's just my opinion. Not to offend any Blake lovers. I'm not justifying what he's done either but we don't know his side of the story either. So until next time :)_**


	9. Double Date

**_I know the link didn't work but if you google karmakatarts she's the first link to pop up. Try that. I want people to know who drew it and look at her other stuff. Sorry to the Guest who tried looking it up._**

Weiss didn't sleep for the rest of the night. She laid awake while Blake climbed on her bottom bunk to sleep. Yang held a tight grip on her trying to make her feel safe but it didn't help her any. Weiss held onto her scroll with a tight grip after realizing Blake had taken her scroll and read their messages.

Their alarm went off and everyone started getting up but Weiss just laid there without moving. She pulled the covers over her head. The hostility Blake showed scared. She wasn't as strong as her and she would easily be defeated. Weiss felt someone tap on her back and it sent shivers down her back… she was afraid it was Blake.

"Weiss. Come on. You gotta shower. I'll sit with you," said Yang and pulled the covers off of her.

They were the only ones in the room.

"I-I-I-

Weiss started crying and Yang put her arms around her.

"It's ok Weiss. I promise," the blonde said hugging the heiress tight.

"H-how?!" she cried.

"Look at me Weiss."

She looked at her teammate seeing Yang smile.

"Do you care about him?"

Weiss nodded.

"Do you love him?"

She nodded again.

"This is just something you three will have to get passed. If you two truly love each other and then you can do it. Get a shower and act like the huntress you're gonna be one day," Yang said patting the heiress on her head.

Weiss nodded and jumped off the top bunk and headed for the shower. Yang followed behind her and sat on the toilet seat waiting for her to finish.

X

X

Weiss messaged Adam to pretty much let him know she was still alive. She ate a granola bar and some milk. She wasn't too hungry but Yang's words had given her so confidence back. She looked up to see the same angry, yellow eyes staring at her. Weiss just stared back making Blake slam the table with her fists causing it to spilt down the middle.

The rest of the day went by slowly but Weiss was looking forward to her double date. Coco asked her again if it was still on and of course Weiss said yes. Neptune even waved at her and she gave a small wave and headed to her next class. She no longer felt those same butterflies like she did at one time for him. It seemed almost like the dance was a lifetime ago.

The day passed by in a blur for Weiss. Yang and Ruby did their best to make her happy and make her feel safe even with the same dirty looks from Blake. She glanced over at Blake a few times wondering if she would have to fight her eventually. Even if their relationship had soured, Blake still cared for him. Maybe she didn't think she was worthy enough for him.

 _She wouldn't like me with him if she knew more about my family… I know she probably hates me enough as it is._

The bell rang for the end of classes for the day and Coco was outside waiting on Weiss. Weiss smiled at the stylish girl and they walked together to the dorm rooms talking about classes and their boyfriends. Coco was rather giddy to see who she got with for some reason though Weiss couldn't understand why. They stopped in front of team RWBY's door and Weiss smiled to her.

"What time should we be ready?" Weiss asked.

"Five-thirty. Is that enough time for you to get ready? I know your hair has to take a while to dry," Coco said smiling.

"That's perfect. About two hours to get ready. I'll message Adam. We meet where?"

"The statue out front, ok?" the older girl said as she started walking away.

"Ok," the heiress said as she walked inside of the dorm room.

She hurried to the bathroom and by accident barged in on Yang in the bathtub.

"I'm sorry Yang!" Weiss cried covering her eyes.

"It's ok I already finished what I wanted," the blonde said giving her a wink making Weiss blush harder.

"How can you do that-

"Weiss, it's been a long few days I needed some release. When you have sex you'll understand," Yang said trying not to laugh.

"I don't know if I ever will!" she cried turning to leave.

"Weiss?"

"What?!" she cried stopping at the door.

"You know that there's a difference between just sex and love making right?"

Weiss turned around, "What do you mean?"

Yang smiled, "There's the kind I did; it's merely to satisfy myself. Then there's love making. It's a whole different thing- it has more emotion behind. It's more fulfilling and it's great to do. If you get to do it, you're lucky. Then there's straight up fucking… that's when both parties just want it or it's one night stands. There's nothing wrong with any of them but you shouldn't satisfy yourself with a man around. He should do that for you."

"Oh… I had no idea…"

"Ruby needs this talk too but she's not dating anyone so it's ok right now," Yang said smiling.

Yang pulled the plug and stood up with an extremely large bright green dildo in her hand.

"Well I'm done. I skipped my last class for this. Well get ready for your date. I'll help you do your hair after you're done," the blonde said grabbing a towel and headed for the dorm room.

"Wait-

"What's up?"

"You slept with Blake before right?" Weiss asked making Yang frown at her.

"Yea why?"

"Then… I don't understand why she's mad if she can have even you?"

Yang gave her a sad smile, "My problem is I like Blake but you know she's a Faunus. She's a cat Faunus… they got into heat like a cat. She told me herself. It's almost in her nature to have multiple partners. Usually they calm down when they get pregnant by a mate and settle with them."

Weiss blinked, "Really?"

"Yea but it doesn't excuse cheating. I wish that Blake could stick to just me but I can't get her pregnant for her to do so. So it's like Sun is her best choice and they are both ok with an open relationship. Blake shouldn't get pregnant right now anyways. I wish… sometimes that she'd love me like I love her."

Weiss opened her mouth in shock.

"I think the way she's acting right now is not ok. I don't want her making a mistake… you guys are my friends and I don't want you fighting. That's why I stay here with you and make sure you're ok."

"Yang… I'm sorry."

"I have a secret if you want to hear."

Weiss nodded slowly.

"Blake was my first. The thing about your first time… you get attached to the person you do it with. Just be sure that you love that person and that person loves you just as much before you do have sex with someone."

Weiss smiled and nodded, "Thank you Yang."

"Well get showered ok? I'll get the curling iron ready for you."

Weiss hopped into the shower and washed her long, white hair as fast as she could. She jumped out and wrapped a towel around her waist and headed into the bedroom. Yang had everything ready to do her hair like she said. She blow-dried Weiss' hair first then she began styling it. Weiss was glad; if it wasn't for Blake's angry stares and words Yang would've never became so close to her.

Yang finished Weiss' hair into a half pony tail and curled the rest of her hair. Weiss pulled out a white tube top dress with black tulle under the skirt. Yang tied in a black ribbon into Weiss' hair and she tied the black bow that wrapped around her torso just under her breasts. Weiss pulled on her white and black high heels. She bowed to Yang who grinned at her.

"Such a princess after all," Yang teased making Weiss blush.

"Thank you, Yang. This means a lot."

"You're welcome. You better hurry… Oh… um can I go meet him?"

Weiss nodded and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the dorm room.

Just as they made it to the school entrance door Coco yelled to them and they stopped. Coco was wearing an elegant black dress that hugged her perfect womanly figure. She had taken off her sunglasses and she had her hair straighten. She no longer looked like the same huntress who fought Grimm with ease.

"Wow… Weiss you look so beautiful."

"You too Coco… You don't even look like the same person!"

X

X

Neptune was standing outside by the statue waiting on the girls and the mysterious boyfriend of Weiss'. He knew he looked good and Coco would love it. The two of them together was the best thing. They were both good looking, smart and fashionable; they both loved looking good. Neptune turned around to see a tall guy with red hair walking towards him.

The guy stopped beside of him and turned his head nodding to him then just stared straight ahead. He was dressed in black pants and a black t-shirt. He looked Faunus and his eyes were a stony gray color. Neptune just realized who it was and his jaw dropped open. Weiss' boyfriend didn't even try and he looked cool just in regular clothes.

Both guys looked at the school as Yang, Coco and Weiss came out with arms linked. Even Yang in her relaxing clothes looked hot but Adam wasn't staring at anyone but Weiss. He loved how beautiful she looked in such simple clothes. It had mostly to do with her smile and how happy she looked when she saw him. He loved that the most because no one ever looked at him that way except her.

"Hello, I'm Yang; I'm Weiss' teammate," the blonde said holding out her hand.

Adam shook it giving her a nod.

"Adam. Nice to meet you. Also thank you for what you've done for Weiss."

"No problem. Good job Weiss! You snagged yourself a hottie," Yang said winking at the heiress making her blush.

"T-thank you."

"Welllllll, I have things to do. You guys have fun!"

Yang took off back into the school and Weiss stepped up to Adam smiling.

"I missed you a lot-

Adam picked her up and hugged her.

"I love you Weiss… I hate being away from you," he whispered.

Weiss gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Um… let's go see the movie…" Neptune said feeling weird.

Coco looked at Neptune with a dirty look.

"Oh… yea… Let's go."

They boarded the Bullhead and flew over to downtown Vale. Neptune couldn't help but feel jealous because at one point in time he liked Weiss but he had gotten with Coco. Coco felt jealous because she loved how much love Adam and Weiss showed each other. Weiss was too busy smiling at Adam to notice the other couple.

They went and saw the movie together. Adam and Weiss shared a pop (or soda) with popcorn and holding hands during the movie. Coco had tried holding Neptune's hand but he was too busy watching the movie to notice her. They finished the movie and began heading out when Adam and Coco decided they needed to use the bathroom.

"Hey… um Weiss."

Weiss turned to see a red faced Neptune.

"Yes?"

"Why are you with him?" he asked.

"Because I care about him."

"He doesn't seem right to me…"

Weiss frowned, "What does that even mean?"

"What makes him better than me?"

"Because he can be himself around me and I like that. He appreciates me."

"It's only because you have sex with him then."

"Really?"

Neptune's face turned white upon hearing Adam's voice.

"For your information, I haven't touched Weiss like that and it's none of your business even if I did. She's a smart woman and she has ambitions. That's why I appreciate her," he said standing beside of Weiss.

"Hey guys! Are you hungry? Let's go to the new restaurant that has all the expensive food!" Coco said smiling.

Adam gave Weiss a weird look.

"Don't worry. Since you paid for the movie, I'll pay for the food," Weiss said smiling.

"Princess that isn't how dates work- Adam started but Weiss held up her hand.

"It's fine with me. We are together and we should do things together regardless of who's paying."

Adam smiled at her, "I love you Weiss."

Coco looked at Neptune, "I don't have money Coco."

Coco sighed, "Never mind we can't go."

"I got it. Let's go," Weiss said smiling taking Adam's arm.

X

X

The dinner was a lot better than the movie went. Even though Adam wanted to punch Neptune in the face for the shit he said, he talked to him like nothing was wrong. Weiss was all smiles through the whole dinner. Even with Adam hating people he was doing a good job at being civil with everyone. He did keep grabbing Weiss' hands and squeezing it letting her know he was ok.

Weiss and Coco would talk about clothes and school work. They began talking about Cardin and Velvet which made Adam very interested in the gossip. He listened to them talk about how big of a douche Cardin had been but he did a complete 360 with Velvet. Adam actually smiled upon hearing how happy Velvet was lately.

Weiss ordered what was called the Chocolate Dunk. It was moist cake dipped into chocolate and set in the fridge for an hour with whip cream and chocolate syrup. Coco squealed with delight upon its arrival.

"Weiss thank you so much!" she cried picking up her fork.

Neptune smiled at his girlfriend, "You're so cute when you get excited for chocolate."

"I don't blame her; chocolate is good," Adam said giving a small smile.

Weiss smiled, "You like chocolate?"

"Yes I do."

"I'll have to make some Dream Whip pie for you sometime. It's really good and it's sweet."

Adam grinned at her, "I hope you can make more than just one."

Weiss giggled.

"You know how to bake?" Neptune asked surprised.

"Oh yea and I can cook too. Not complicated things but I manage. I was thinking meatloaf might be good next time I go over," Weiss said smiling.

Adam laughed and nodded, "I think we'd all love that. Especially Perry because he complains his mother made the best meatloaf and he wants some."

They laughed together making Coco smile.

"You two are really good together," she said.

Weiss smiled and Adam blushed.

"Thank you Coco, I think so too," the heiress said.

They continued talking on the way back to the school though deep inside Adam was upset. He no longer wanted to be away from Weiss. He wanted her to stay with him and be at his side at all times. He knew she had her own dreams but… he felt incomplete when she's at Beacon and him at the White Fang base.

"Weiss."

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to leave you."

Weiss gave him a sad smile, "I know."

"Come back with me please."

Coco looked at Neptune.

"Adam you know I can't right now… Until the weekend I have to stay at Beacon."

The Bullhead landed and they all got out. Weiss took Adam's hand and kissed it giving him a sad look. She knew he had been hurt and this was the real first time she had a boyfriend. She didn't want to hurt him but she had her dreams too. She knew she had to finish that first.

"Hey guys… We are gonna go inside. We had fun."

Weiss waved to the couple but Adam kept his eyes locked on Weiss.

"Weiss… I can't be without you anymore."

"Adam I-

BOOM

Adam jumped back and grabbed Weiss moving her out of the way.

"What the fuck?!" Adam yelled.

Another round was fired except it was like lightning that time. Weiss could feel the static in the air.

"Blake?" Adam said in disbelief.

Weiss felt something hit her feet- it was Myrtenaster.

"Fight me!" Blake yelled staring at Weiss.

"What? I don't want to do that!" Weiss yelled.

"If you can beat me then I'll accept your relationship with Adam."

Weiss looked at Adam then back to Blake.

"Fine, I accept your challenge."

 ** _There you have it. The double date :) I think that I would have them do another double date, I liked this actually. Now things are heating up with Weiss and Blake. Until next time…_**


	10. Weiss VS Blake

Weiss stood in front of Blake; she was trembling slightly. She knew their experience gap was huge considering what they have both been through. Blake's whole life was a battlefield but there were parts of her own that she wanted to forget what her father forced her to do. _You may not make it if you don't call on your ruthlessness but you can't kill her. You've done it more than once._

"Are you ready princess?" Blake spat.

"I won't allow you to do this Weiss-

Weiss held up her hand, "If this is how I get to be with you peacefully then I'll do it."

"Weiss-

"I love you Adam."

Adam stood there in awe.

"I know you can't fight unless you have your blade so stand back Adam," Blake snapped. Adam backed off just like she asked.

He had never seen Weiss really fight but he knew how good Blake was. She was strong against a lot of others but not him but he couldn't help her at this point with no weapon. Adam wouldn't be able to help her and he would just have to stand there and watch. He watched as Weiss took what he would learn to be her favorite stance.

She took a deep breath and Blake charged at her.

Adam flinched at the sounds of blade clanging together.

Weiss stared Blake into her eyes without so much as a single twitch. So they were both serious. Blake started slamming Gambol Shroud against Myrtenaster at a rapid pace like she had done to Roman Torchwick on the train. Weiss knew it would be best not to panic but Blake was fast and it was unnerving almost. Weiss jumped back and created a glyph using it as a spring board.

Blake said no words watching as the Weiss retreated to a safe distance. The chamber on Myrtenaster began to spin and Blake heard the click. She charged in at Weiss but Weiss was ready as she swung her sword creating an ice icicle tower. Blake jumped onto the icicles, jumping her way up to Weiss but she was too late when Weiss swung her sword again and ice shot out slamming her into the ground.

Weiss landed back onto the ground as Blake struggled to get her arm out of the ice that had her pinned down. She screamed and her anger was enough to pull her arm out shattering the ice. Weiss spun the chamber again and fire came flying at Blake melting the nearby tower. She dodged and went straight for Adam. Weiss moved so quickly Blake didn't even see her attack. Weiss spun the chamber and slammed her sword into the ground

Ice shot across the ground in a straight line and built a cocoon around Adam. Blake's blade slammed into the ice but it just bounced back. Blake whipped around to see an angry Weiss. She charged at her at full speed and swung her sword. Blake had never seen the move Weiss unleashed at that moment. Suddenly a bright white light appeared and went straight for her.

Blake threw her blade up and the attack spun against it like a saw blade. The female Faunus tried to push against it but it was too strong and she moved to the side ass it spun tearing up the ground behind her. Weiss fell onto the ground huffing and puffing. She was tired and running out of aura thanks to the last attack.

"Don't… attack him! Your fight is with me!" Weiss yelled out.

Weiss created another glyph and threw herself into the air.

Blake charged at her and Weiss threw another ice attack at Blake and missed. Adam managed to break a hole into the ice to see what was going on. He watched at Blake was close to slicing Weiss' head but Weiss fell faster than Blake's attack and white hair went flying everywhere.

X

X

Ruby and Yang heard the loud commotion outside and looked out their window. There was no mistaking the white dress and hair as Weiss. There was ice everywhere and Blake was missing. They looked at each other and feared the worse. They grabbed their weapons and began running down the hallway.

Ruby was scared- she couldn't believe that they would fight each other but there was no doubt that Blake had started it. Weiss' date had ended a time ago so she must've gotten ambushed on the way back. Yang clenched her fists and her eyes turned red. She couldn't believe Blake would do something so stupid as to attack her teammate.

They got outside and there were already other people there. Ruby's jaw dropped to see that Weiss' hair was all over the ground. It was cut just below her shoulders. Yang heard Adam yelling from the ice cocoon and she headed over punching it down. He was wet and cold but safe.

"What happened?!" Yang yelled staring at him.

"If Weiss wins then Blake will leave us alone."

"Is that so?" Yang said. She turned around and screamed, "GO WEISS BEAT HER ASS AND SHOW HER WHAT!"

Ruby threw her arms in the air like 'what the fuck- really?' but she didn't say anything.

Blake clashed her swords with Weiss again and began attacking in a furious rage. Weiss was losing stamina quick- she wasn't going to be able to keep it up much longer. Just as she moved backwards Blake cut her left leg. It wasn't enough to make it serious but it hurt. She stumbled and landed on her bottom hard. Blood was all over her dress and that made her mad- it was one of her favorite dresses.

She got back up holding up her sword and babying her hurt leg. She had no choice but to win; this was for them. Weiss was angry she lost her long beautiful hair and her dress was ruined and her leg hurt more than anything. Her hair though… She sniffed at the thought and looked over at Adam.

Weiss ignored her hair- she could cry about that later but she was running out of gas and quick. Weiss charged in at Blake while blood leaked into her heel but something was different; she felt a strange surge of energy. A giant glyph appeared behind her and an arm emerged with a sword. Her eyes widened as she looked behind her. Suddenly a giant knight was behind her and charging with her. It grabbed her and put her on its shoulders and swung at Blake.

Things were no longer in Blake's favor.

Blake rolled out of the way but she was dumbfounded by what she saw. She had no idea that Weiss had the ability to summon things. Ruby was squealing with delight at the sight but Blake was scared. That was a big knight and how did she manage to get something like that? Dodging was becoming a big problem for her and the knight was faster than she thought.

Even though she managed to dodge the last few attacks she was getting tired. The sword came down again and she narrowly missed it. She leapt onto the arm and tried to get Weiss but knight knocked her off its arm. Blake screamed in frustration and began running. She wasn't going to make it alive at this rate.

"TELL ME YOU'LL STOP BOTHERING US AND I'LL STOP THIS NOW!" Weiss yelled as the knight chased the Faunus.

"NO!"  
"BLAKE DON'T BE STUPID!" Yang yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO STUPID WHEN YOU HAVE A WOMAN WHO LOVES YOU! YANG LOVES YOU!"

Blake stopped in her tracks staring stupidly at Yang who was red in the face.

The knight stopped and brought up its sword.

"FINE! I'LL STOP!"

Weiss patted the knight and it disappeared into snow falling to the ground. Weiss landed on her bottom in the cold snow but she was glad everything had stopped.

Adam ran over and picked Weiss up, "Are you ok? How is your leg?!"

"I'm fine." Weiss ran a cold hand on his cheek.

He untied the black bow to her dress and wrapped it on her wound to help slow the bleeding. Weiss smiled at him. She remembered when she did the same for him in the Forever Fall Forest. Even though most of it was from their battle her heart pounded against her ribs when he touched her. She laid her head on his arm.

"Your hair it's… you know…"

Weiss grimaced, "It'll be ok. It'll grow back. It's better than one of my limbs."

Blake stood there as Yang yelled at her in angry rage.

"How can you be so stupid?!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know."

"What's there to fight about? She's happy let it go-

"Is… is it true?" Blake asked staring at her partner.

"Is what true?"

"That you love me."

Yang's face turned red, "Yea…"

"For how long?" the Faunus asked.

"Since shortly before I had my first time… You know it was you right?"

Blake looked shocked but she took Yang's hand, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that…"

"It's ok. I really care about you."

Adam picked Weiss up and walked over to Yang.

"I suppose the teachers will come out soon. Here make sure she gets the help she needs."

Adam grabbed Blake's upper right arm and jerked her close to him.

"You ever hurt her again and I will not show mercy. Do you understand?" he hissed.

Blake nodded and he let go of her.

"Weiss, I love you. Let me know how you're doing ok? I love you, princess."

He pressed his lips against hers and left. She knew why had to leave but it still hurt that he was. She looked up at Yang who looked sad for her but it was ok. She was ok now even with her bleeding from her leg. Ruby rushed over to her side and took Weiss from Yang's arm and sped towards the school.

Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch showed up outside telling everyone to go back inside. Blake took the fall for everything since she had started it. She got a weeks' worth of detention but it was ok in her eyes. She thought about how scared Adam looked for Weiss; his feelings weren't a lie.

X

X

Weiss laid in the bed while the nurse got everything to numb her leg and stitch it up. Weiss held onto Ruby's hand from support as the nurse started on her leg. It brought tears to Weiss' eyes; it really did hurt but it would be nothing soon. Now she was able to be with Adam without Blake's constant judgement and angry looks. After the nurse was done Weiss laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Since we are alone I want to talk to you," Ruby said staring at her partner.

"About?"

"Adam and Blake."

Weiss' head snapped to the side, "What do you mean?"

"Blake came from the White Fang. So that means he did or he's still there then."

Weiss' eyes widened, "How do you figure that?"

"I might be naïve and everything but I noticed things a while back but it seems you're really serious about him if you're willing to get hurt like this. I just need to know you aren't telling him stuff that could get us hurt or the entire school in danger. You sure he isn't using you for your money and social status?"

This made Weiss upset; her eyes began to tear up.

"Why would you say something like that? He never asks me anything it's literally like normal girlfriend and boyfriend stuff!"

"If that's true then I have nothing to worry about."

"You're just going to accept him like that?"

Ruby nodded, "I do. I mean look at you- you're learning to care about others. I'm concerned… is he going to stay in the White Fang?"

"He wants to change the direction of it."

Ruby nodded, "That's good… How does he plan to do it?"

"We never talked that far… I had to come back."

Ruby patted her hand, "I think it's good but what will you do about your family?"

Weiss frowned and looked down at her leg.

"I don't know. I'm scared though. I could never defeat my father."

"What do you mean?"

"If I could defeat him in battle then I have control over the Schnee Dust Company and fix things but I'm nowhere near strong enough to defeat him. It was hard enough fighting Blake."

"What's your plan?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean?" the heiress asked, confused.

"What do you plan on doing? I'm just asking because once your father finds out about your relationship with Adam and the fact he is a Faunus… and Adam is part of the White Fang. That's not a good mixture."

Weiss bit her lip.

 _I haven't thought that far ahead. I've only climbed over one obstacle and that was Blake. I have Winter and Mother to convince yet… but Father holds all the power._

"I'm with you all the way Weiss."

"What? Why?"

"I know you are more than an heiress of a giant company. When you really care about someone you do what you have to for them. You're also a great painter. I saw the picture you painted Neptune. You hid it under your bunk when you thought I was asleep."

Weiss smiled and tears filled her eyes. Ruby got up and hugged her.

"You're a good friend Ruby."

 ** _Lmao to Red rose White snow. You gotta fight for love right? Soooo I'm sure everyone has noticed this isn't going by the original story line which I didn't want it too. I don't know if I would want them to have to face Cinder in the end or not. Probably not since The Betrayal and Dark World was centered around that. I hope some Bumblebee shippers are happy as well…. Though that was just a happy accident lol As for Weiss' hair… I wanted to leave a scar in a mental way… because I guess getting your leg cut wasn't enough right? Lol Time for a shower. Until next time :)_**


	11. Weiss' Nightmare

**_Ok, before you start reading this will probably be a long chapter (at least to me I think) and there will be some uncomfortable things that some of you may not like. I guess it's pretty much a trigger warning. So here you go…_**

Weiss did cry over her hair the next night. It took Yang thirty minutes to cut Weiss' hair so it didn't look all chopped in places because she cried every three minutes. Blake had already felt horrible so she had been carrying Weiss around the school so she didn't rip her stitches but to see the heiress cry over her snow colored hair was almost too much to bear.

Yang managed to make Weiss like her hair after tying it up into a half pony tail with a white ribbon. Though she ended up looking like Penny a little bit but it was ok. Yang crimped her hair to make it look different and she took a picture for her and sent it to Adam. He approved of it but probably because he wanted the heiress to be happy.

Friday morning came and Weiss just stared at the ceiling. She let out a big sigh and suddenly Blake was on her bed in a heartbeat. It wasn't because she was tired of waiting but because even though Blake hadn't fought with her anymore but her leg hurt and so did her pride. She did her best to patch everything up Blake like hanging out with her while she cleaned the whole mess hall alone for her detention.

Ruby helped Weiss wash off because she wasn't allowed to get her leg wet for another two weeks. For some strange reason Ruby didn't make things uncomfortable like she normally would which made her happy. Weiss would just stare at her leg realizing how ugly that scar was going to be and it kind of depressed her. She already had one scar on her face and that was bad enough.

They all headed to their first classes together as Blake carried Weiss on her back. Luckily they had most classes together and if Blake wasn't with her Ruby was. They walked into Professor Port's class ready to be bored for the next two hours but he wasn't in there yet. Instead they all saw Brad, one of Adam's best friends. Blake sat Weiss on the desk and he greeted them both.

"Hey."

"Um, he sent me to tell you a message."

Brad handed her a red folded up paper and sighed. He leaned in close so only she could hear.

"Your family doesn't know anything about your relationship with Adam yet but they raided our camp. No one was arrested and we actually moved most of our stuff out before they bombed the place with red dust."

Weiss' face turned white.

"Oh and there is good news. You can read it in your letter. We look forward to your cooking soon too," he said smiling making Weiss actually smile.

"Well thank you…"

"I like the short hair. I bet it's easier to fight in and doesn't weigh your head down. My sister had really long hair and she complained about it all the time. See ya later," he said smiling.

Brad had left and Professor Port walked in holding a giant stack of papers.

"Hello class. I had copied these earlier but for some reason they were missing. Everyone get seated! Class is beginning now."

Weiss decided to read her letter after the school day was over. She tucked into her jacket tightly and did her best to pay attention. For some reason her leg was throbbing badly and it was almost too bad to bear. She grimaced a sharp pain hit her and she felt something running down her leg. She looked down and saw there was pus and blood. That was enough she passed out and fell out of her seat.

"Weiss!"

"WEISS!"

She had blacked out.

X

X

Weiss stirred from her sleep some time later with her leg killing her. She let out a cry and jerked from the sudden sting. The nurse got up from her desk and checked Weiss' leg and grabbed a needle with some clear liquid in it. Weiss was getting ready to pass out from the pain again.

"Hold still and this will kill your pain ok?" the lady said and Weiss stopped moving the best she could.

The needle didn't bother Weiss but her leg did. Suddenly her leg felt warm then it numbed up.

"There. If you want you can call your friends down here, it's already four PM. It seems you had some dirt in there even after I had cleaned it out but you'll be ok. You have a slight fever but it is nothing to worry about. I have some medicine for you but I want you here for the night just in case. I had to pull your stitches out and redo them so you might be sore for a while."

"Oh."

"Don't be too down. At least things are fixed with your friends right?"

Weiss nodded.

"Well, I put everything on your desk right there. Tell your friends you want some food because I really don't have anything here."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Weiss picked up her jacket and pulled out the note she was going to read earlier. His handwriting looked slightly better than it had been.

 _Princess,_

 _I'm sure Brad told you what I wanted him to tell you. I took your advice and we helped get thirty members into regular society. I am hoping to get down to twenty soon. I think it would be best to disband completely but I have some other things I want to take care of first._

 _Message me when you get this I miss you Weiss._

 _I love you_

 _-Adam-_

Weiss picked up her scroll and saw that Adam had messaged her thirty times. She dialed his number and waited while it rang.

 _"_ _Weiss? What happened? Blake messaged me and-_

"I'm fine now. My leg just got infected."

 _"_ _You haven't been taking care of yourself?"_

"It was the wound was deep and had more dirt. Nothing big."

 _"_ _I miss you and I'm worried about you."_

"There's nothing to worry about. I miss you too."

 _"_ _Are you ok? You sound down."_

"I have a lot on my mind."

There was silence.

 _"_ _It's your family isn't it?"_

"Yeah. And some stuff I need to tell you but I'm afraid too."

 _"_ _It can't be that bad."_

"But… it is."

Weiss sighed. Her past would come back to haunt her and she would have to tell her family eventually.

 _"_ _Can I come see you? I know you can't come out and everything with your leg as it is."_

"I would love that. I have to spend the night here though."

 _"_ _I figured as much."_

"I'll call you in the morning ok? I love you Adam."

 _"_ _I love you too Weiss. Don't worry yourself sick ok?"_

"I won't."

Weiss hung up and stared at her scroll. She sighed.

 _I just can't deal with everything right now. I hate this. I hate myself for getting cut too._

She stared down at her leg annoyed by the sight of it. It was angry red now from having to been cleaned and re-stitched.

"Hey."

Weiss looked up to see her teammates standing there smiling.

"Hey guys."

Ruby held up a picnic basket and Yang held up a couple fountain drinks.

"We wanted to feed you and everything. We know you're staying the night here."

Weiss smiled and nodded.

They spent the next two hours eating and talking until the nurse shooed them away. Yang and Ruby left first taking the empty picnic basket and heading back to their dorm room for the night. Blake stayed behind looking at her feet. Weiss gripped her scroll afraid of what Blake might say but she would listen anyways. She couldn't really blame her.

"Um… Weiss?"

Weiss looked up to meet teary yellow eyes.

"What's wrong?!" she cried in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry! It's just I'm guilty for a lot of things and it made me mad because if I would've treated him better he would be giving me the same treatment as you!"

"Blake I'm not mad anymore."

"What?"

"I had the chance to stand up for myself and someone I care about. It's going to be a long road for my relationship with Adam. I'm more bummed about my leg."

Blake hung her head.

"Don't worry, it'll heal."

"Weiss…"

"I said it's fine."

Blake looked up at the heiress who was smiling at her softly.

"Go get some rest," Weiss said.

Blake nodded and gave her a hug then she left.

Weiss looked out the window at the broken moon. She wondered… What would Winter say? Winter didn't have boyfriends at all. She was felt like she was more professional that way since she was in the military. Weiss rubbed her face and laid back. She needed some more sleep.

 _Weiss' eyes flew open and she looked around scared. Where was she? It was hot and it smelled nasty but the smell was very familiar. She realized she was back at home in that horrible hunting grounds her father had set up. She looked down and realized she wasn't a child but her seventeen-year-old self; what was going on?_

 _"_ _Hello?!" she called out but there was no answer._

 _"_ _HELLO!" she yelled and still nothing._

 _She pulled out Myrtenaster and began walking cautiously. Something wasn't right. She would never come back there in a million years and yet she was there. She was probably in the middle of it like before. She started shaking; she was beginning to fill up with fear as she stepped forward._

 _Shhhttttsssss_

 _She whirled around… she knew that sound._

 _"_ _I'm very disappointed Weiss."_

 _Her father's voice._

 _"_ _Letting that Faunus trash touch you."_

 _Weiss' eye twitched._

 _"_ _He's not trash!" she yelled, "I love him!"_

 _"_ _I would never accept a Faunus grandchild!"_

 _"_ _I don't care because I want to do for me and what makes me happy!"_

 _"_ _You don't know what you want! Prepare to die traitor!"_

 _Weiss began running- she knew what he was going to do._

 _She heard the footsteps coming towards her. The drug crazed Faunus he had made were coming after her._

 _She heard growling and sticks snapping. She whipped around and threw up her rapier in defense. Her eyes widened in fear at the zombie Faunus before her._

 _"_ _You- you I killed you when I was little! How-_

 _The lion Faunus snapped and swiped at her as dead flesh fell off his arms. The smell was horrible she wanted to puke. She sliced his head off and the body fell to the ground. Her dress was now covered in the rotten blood._

 _"_ _Father!" she screamed as she fought off a tiger Faunus next._

 _She was angry for what he had done and what he was doing now. She needed to defeat him and end the atrocities he had started and forced her through._

 _Suddenly a giant glyph unique to Weiss alone, appeared and the giant knight came out._

 _"_ _What-_

 _"_ _Erinn! Attack!"_

 _Weiss had climbed up the knight's arm and sat on his shoulder as it brought its sword down cutting down the forest around them. Suddenly her father appeared with a horde of summoned Faunus._

 _"_ _I'll end this!" she screamed and the knight lunged forward._

Weiss sat up and realized she was on the floor covered in a cold sweat.

"Miss Schnee! Are you ok?!" the nurse cried running into the room.

"I don't…" Weiss touched her forehead in confusion and she had a fever again.

"You're burning up! Let me get you some more medicine!"

The nurse picked her up and put her into her bed. There was blood all on it and her stitches had popped open again.

The nurse made a fuss for an hour fixing her leg and hooking her up to an IV. Weiss was visibly shaken by the nightmare she had. Weiss just sat there confused on the hell had happened- why would she dream about all that after all this time? The nurse shook her head as she wrapped up Weiss' leg to help keep the stitches together.

"I used heavy duty ones this time. I'll let you go to your dorm if your fever goes away ok?"

Weiss nodded and looked out the window lost.

 _What is wrong with me?_

 _X_

 _X_

Adam began walking through the field that was between the school and the forest. He couldn't wait to see Weiss any longer. He was angry at Blake for hurting his girlfriend but Weiss was apparently taking it with stride. He picked up his scroll and looked at it but there was no message from Weiss and that worried him.

He saw Beacon coming into his view and his heartbeat quickened. He loved her so much and he was excited to see her. Every time he thought about her his heart would race and his mind would just go to daydreaming. Adam took a deep breath and continued towards the school smiling thinking of the heiress.

As he made it up the statue out front, there stood Ruby and some boy with blonde hair. They looked like they were having an intense discussion about something and Ruby threw her arms into the air and the boy started laughing. Ruby looked over to see Adam coming closer and she gave him a smile; he gave her a small smile back.

"Hey, Adam."

"Hey, Ruby… you think you can take me to Weiss?"

"Of course I can! She just called me and she has been released from the nurse finally. She had an accident this morning but it's ok."

"What – what happened?!" he said grabbing Ruby's shoulders.

"She broke into a fever and fell off of her bed but I'm sure she's fine. Let's go and we can talk alone the way," Ruby said smiling.

"Ok."

"Bye Jaune!"

The two made their way inside the school starting off in the entrance hall and began walking across to the other side into the mess hall. Ruby hummed along the way making Adam stare at her like she was strange- which she was anyways. He found it odd she was so young and she was the leader of their team. He looked ahead as he saw an orange haired girl running with a giant plate of pancakes.

"GO NORA GO!"

"DAMNIT WE WANTED SOME OF THOSE!"

"GO NORA GO!"

"RUBY SHUT UP! YOU TWO NEED TO SHARE SOMETIMES!"

Ruby giggled and they let Nora pass them down the hallway to the stairs up to the dorms.

"So… Um… I know who you really are," Ruby said glancing at him.

Adam stopped in his tracks, "She told you?"

"No. I guessed it on my own. She knows I know though."

Adam just stared at the girl.

"I'm perfectly fine with it," she said smiling.

Adam relaxed a bit, "Oh. Um ok… Good."

They finally made it to the hallway to the infirmary and as they made it closer to the door Ruby began to slow down. He stepped forward to grab the door knob but Ruby moved so quick it threw him off. She grabbed the front collar of his shirt and made him stare into her serious silver eyes. They were almost touching noses.

"I am her partner for the next few years and I will do anything to protect Weiss like she would for me. I will never hesitate to mess you up if you hurt her. This has nothing to do with the fact you are in the White Fang- I will end you if you so much even hurt her feelings understand? "

Adam nodded rather alarmed by Ruby's mood change.

"Ok! Let's go in then!" she said cheerfully and let go of him.

Ruby opened the door. Inside Weiss was getting off the bed to go to the restroom. She smiled at Ruby but her smile got even bigger as she saw Adam walk through the door. He was wearing black jeans and a gray shirt making her smile at the casualness of her outfit. Ruby picked Weiss up and started off to the bathroom with her making Weiss' face turn red with embarrassment.

"Be right back," she called from the bathroom.

Adam smiled and sat down on Weiss' bed. He could smell her blood in the room.

After five minutes he could hear rustling in the bathroom. He heard frantic whispers and some sounded like sorry… He got up and headed towards the bathroom door. He gave a light knock and it got silent on the inside. He couldn't hear anything but then he heard extremely low whispering.

"Damnit Ruby!" Weiss hissed, "I came in here to pee! He's probably thinking I'm pooping!"

"It's a normal body function Weiss! I had to pee too!"

"Then you could've taken me out there! It hurts to move my leg!"

"Well I have to watch you pee so you can watch me pee!"

Adam busted out laughing and Weiss shrieked on the inside. Ruby opened the door and smiled at him with a pink face.

"He thinks it's ok Weiss just relax!"

Adam looked in and saw Weiss sitting inside the shower seat they had built into the shower. Her face was as red as Ruby's hood.

"Hello princess."

Weiss covered up her face in shame making him laugh more.

"What's wrong?"

"Just take me to my dorm room please."

X

X

Adam carried her through the halls until they reached the dorm room. Ruby opened the door and they all stepped inside. Adam almost let go of Weiss from the shock of what he saw. Blake had a large, green dildo in her hand and Yang had a ball gag in her mouth and tied to the bunk. Ruby screamed and ran back out leaving the couple staring at them.

"Did you forget to put the sock on the door?" Blake asked staring at Yang.

"Mmmpf mmf!" Yang tried to say.

"Was there a sock?"

"Wow cares! You could've texted us!" Weiss cried covering her eyes.

"Um… Are you guys done?" Adam asked turning red looking away.

"No not really. Can you come back in an hour?"

Adam and Weiss nodded. She reached over and clicked the lock then they headed out.

"Um… are you hungry?" Adam asked and Weiss nodded.

They headed outside and waited for the next Bullhead to come for the ride to Vale. They didn't say anything to each other considering Weiss was still embarrassed from earlier and her face was still pink. Coco and Neptune actually showed a couple minutes before the Bullhead showed up and they agreed on a double date again as long as Weiss got to go buy a new outfit.

The whole ride Weiss was quiet but Adam did talk to the other couple and seemed their relationship had gotten better since he last saw them. Weiss just ran her fingers over her hurt leg. She wondered if she was going to be able to fight again with her leg like that. She thought about her dream she had.

She actually went against her father. She stood up to him and she was in a middle of attacking him when she woke up on the floor. She called the knight Erinn. _What an odd and normal name. I wonder if I should really call him Erinn… I guess being a knight he would be a guy. I like the name actually._

Adam took her hand and squeezed it.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

Weiss nodded.

They got off of the Bullhead and headed to the nearest boutique which hadn't been destroyed. Adam carried Weiss on his back not caring one bit they were looking at women's' clothes. He sat her down onto a little cushioned chair they had then him and Coco went to work looking for dresses for her. Coco picked out a black dress with red trim and Adam picked out a dark blue with white ruffles.

"I like them both so much! I can't decide!" she said staring at them both.

"Buy both! You have the money," Coco said smiling.

Weiss nodded and she did pay for both.

They allowed Weiss to change and she choose the black and red to wear. She was never one for dark colors like that but she liked it. It reminded her of something that Ruby would wear. She slipped it on and Coco handed her a pair of red flats to wear with it since heels wouldn't be a good choice with her leg as it was.

Adam picked her up and the two couples headed to a little coffee shop that served breakfast. Adam sat her down on the chair and scooted her in then took his seat. Neptune pulled out a seat for Coco and then sat down beside of her. Adam got milk, Weiss got coffee, Neptune got orange juice and Coco got a strawberry smoothie.

They spent two hours at the coffee shop then they headed home. Weiss was glad Adam was actually enjoying his time with Neptune and Coco. The Bullhead landed and they all got out. Weiss smiled as she saw Velvet and Cardin walking up to the Bullhead next to go out. They all waved and Coco gave Velvet a hug before they left.

Adam carried Weiss back up to her dorm and this time they knocked before going on in but there was no answer. Weiss turned the knob and the door opened up. There was no one inside this time and Adam proceeded to go in and set Weiss down on her bed and turned to her smiling. Weiss' heart practically melted when he smiled.

"I'm glad we finally can be alone."

 _WHHHHHHHATTTTTTTTTTTTT_

"I want you to rest your leg and have a moment. Would you like to lay on me?" he asked laying down on her pillow.

She nodded blushing furiously. He pulled her up and she laid her head on his chest.

She liked this- she could hear his heart pounding in his own chest. Was he nervous? Was he happy? She couldn't tell but it was nice. She went to close her legs and she felt something weird and hard on her legs. Adam twitched a little bit and his heart skipped a beat. _What was-_

Weiss' face turned red realizing what it was.

"Um… I'm… I'm sorry-

"No it's not your fault. I'm a guy and I find my girlfriend incredibly attractive."

"Oh."

"I won't act on it unless you want me too but I won't because you aren't ready and also your leg."

Weiss lifted her head up and looked at him.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too Weiss," he said smiling.

The door swung open and Weiss looked around to see Ruby standing there.

"Oh- you're cuddling. I'll go."

Weiss nodded and smiled. Ruby locked the door and closed it.

They laid there like that an hour talking about small things that made them both laugh and even got into a debate about but it was nice. Adam enjoyed how intelligent Weiss was and how much she thought outside the box. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her.

"You're so wonderful Weiss."

"I'm glad you think so," she said giving him a kiss.

"What's been bothering you?" Adam asked.

Weiss' heart nearly stopped in her chest.

"What?"

"You've been out there lately. I can tell through the look on your face and your texts."

"If I told you, you'd leave me."

Adam raised an eyebrow at her, "It can't be that bad."

Weiss looked at him and started crying shocking him to the core.

"Weiss-

"Everything! I-it was so terrible! I-I-I can't believe s-s-someone would ever put their daughter through it and he did! My mother let him do it! I didn't want to do the things I did! I didn't want to die!" she cried burying her face into his chest.

"What?"

"The hunting grounds! They- some twisted sick game he came up with!" she cried.

 _So she is the girl who saved me._

Adam hugged her tight and she began crying harder. It took her ten minutes to finally calm down but she did with some hiccups. He smoothed down her short hair and wiped away her tears. He went their restroom and grabbed her some toilet paper to blow her nose on while she regained some composure.

"We all go through some horrible things but it won't make me leave you. I love you."

Weiss wiped her nose and looked up at him.

"How can you be like that? Do you even have any idea what I'm talking about?"

"Slightly… but we all do things we have too to survive."

"I hate my father."

Adam looked stunned but he had an idea she did have some loathing for the man.

Her sweet blue eyes turned icy.

"I'm here for you all day…"

"Can we sit back to back? As I tell you?" she asked quietly and he nodded.

Adam stared at the door while Weiss stared at the bedroom wall. She took a deep breath and began to reveal her deepest, darkest secret that the Schnee family had.

 _Weiss was seven years old when her father took her and her sister into the dining room for breakfast. Winter was eleven already and she looked bored being forced into the same room as her father. Weiss had noticed she had avoided him as much as possible but she had no idea why. Winter had said that Weiss never knew the truth but she didn't know what that meant._

 _He sat them both down and pushed their chairs in. Their mother wasn't in there which Weiss had thought was strange. Mother was always around for them. She always sat outside of the bathroom for Weiss because she never wanted to go alone._

 _"_ _Father? Where's mother?" Weiss asked._

 _"_ _She went to visit Grandmamma. She'll be back in a couple days," he answered._

 _Winter shifted into her chair uncomfortably._

 _"_ _Weiss… what do you know of the White Fang?" he asked._

 _Winter's mouth twitched as she glared at her father who took no notice or he simply didn't care._

 _"_ _They are Faunus who want equal rights. I think they should."_

 _"_ _Really?" Winter said looking surprised._

 _"_ _Yea."_

 _Their father nodded and let out a sigh._

 _"_ _You know we have been at war with them right?" he asked._

 _"_ _Well, quit being mean!" Weiss said putting her hands on her hips._

 _Winter began looking amused._

 _"_ _It's not that simple Weiss," their father said._

 _"_ _Why not?"_

 _"_ _Faunus are… disgusting animals with no rights and they deserve none."_

 _Weiss looked at Winter. Winter glared at her father more but said nothing._

 _"_ _You will find out why. I'm going to let you go into the forest out back."_

 _"_ _No! You can't do that!" Winter screamed, slamming her fists into the table._

 _"_ _I can and I will."_

 _"_ _I'll call Mo-_

 _"_ _I shut off everything."_

 _Winter's face fell and paled._

 _"_ _Father…"_

 _"_ _Quiet Winter."_

 _Weiss looked at her father confused._

 _"_ _Mother said never to go there. There are scary things there."_

 _"_ _Indeed."_

 _"_ _Then why would I go there?"_

 _"_ _I want you to prove that Faunus are people if you are so sure."_

 _"_ _Ok, fine."_

 _Winter grabbed her arm, "NO! YOU WILL NOT GO IN THERE!"_

 _"_ _But it's not fair Father is mean to them!" Weiss cried almost in tears._

 _Winter looked like she wanted to cry._

 _"_ _You will need a weapon-_

 _"_ _I have my Myrtenaster."_

 _"_ _What?" her father asked confused._

 _"_ _It's my dust wielding rapier."_

 _He looked at Winter then back at Weiss._

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _I want to be a huntress!" Weiss declared smiling._

 _"_ _This will be a good test for you. Go get ready."_

 _Weiss had no idea what was in store for her but Winter did. Winter went with her upstairs and tried to talk her out of it but all Weiss cared about was saving the Faunus. Weiss had Faunus friends but they never stayed around long enough. Weiss pulled on her favorite white dress with purple legging carpi. She pulled on her white hiking boots Mother had bought her a week ago._

 _"_ _I can do this Winter," Weiss said pulling Myrtenaster from its blue case._

 _"_ _You can't!" she cried grabbing her shoulders._

 _"_ _I can!" she cried shaking her off._

 _An hour later Weiss and Winter arrived with their father at a metal walled room with computers. Weiss didn't question anything but Winter had tensed up the moment they had arrived. There was a medical team waiting on the side and they handed Weiss a small backpack. She nodded assuming it was just in case it was to help any Faunus she ran into. It had food, water and medical supplies inside._

 _Weiss had no idea what horrors awaited her on the inside._

 _A set of metal doors opened and Weiss went through without a second thought. She walked through the woods cracking along the sticks and leaves on the ground. She looked up to see the sky but there was something strange about it… There were thin, metal beams across the top…_ _ **This isn't a forest… It's like a giant dome…**_

 _It had been thirty minutes and she had grown tired from walking. She sat down, took out a water bottle and had a couple sips. She didn't want to drink everything yet. She looked around expecting to see someone in there but there had been no one for a while. She got back up and noticed something strange._

 ** _A wall… so… it's like a giant bubble? Did they get stuck in here?_**

 _Weiss stretched and went toward the west side of the forest when she heard something. She stopped and pulled out her rapier just in case. She didn't know if there were wild animals or even Grimm there. She squinted and saw a man walk out. He had lion ears and a tail. His eyes were orange and his hair yellow._

 _"_ _Are you ok? I can help you," she said smiling._

 _The pupils on the Faunus dilated and it started growling at her. She frowned._

 _"_ _Are you ok?" she asked stepping forward._

 _It lunged forward at her taking her by surprise. It knocked her weapon out of her hands and she hit the leaves. She hit her head making the world spin around her but she came to but she screamed. The man had his pants off with a hard on which she didn't understand what was going on. It swiped at her dress ripping it._

 _Weiss rolled to the side and grabbed her weapon. It lunged at her again and she thrust her weapon up. It made a sickening sound as it went through the soft tissue in its shoulder. She jerked it out and the Faunus screamed. She scrambled to her feet and saw the blood on her dress. Something didn't smell right. She knew blood had an iron smell but it didn't smell right._

 _It went after her again and she dove between its legs. She recovered jumping back up and slashed at its back. An orange and purple liquid began leaking from its back. She frowned and flipped backward out of the way. The smell was horrible whatever it was and the Faunus began convulsing like it was having a seizure. Weiss realized they had drugged up the poor man and he was having withdrawals from the drugs._

 ** _This is what Winter meant. She said I didn't know what Father really did…_**

 _She decided to finish the man off and he collapsed to the ground bleeding everywhere._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry this has happened to you," she whispered staring at the body._

 _Out of nowhere there were more footsteps. Weiss stuck her rapier into the tree and climbed up. She watched as five male Faunus came out and started eating the corpse leaving Weiss in shock. She was too scared to vomit from the sight. A female showed up and one of them stopped and attacked her. It began to fuck her with an angry fury and ripped out her throat._

 _Weiss screamed and they all stopped. She was trembling with fear now and they all could smell it._

 _"_ _They aren't so nice are they Weiss?"_

 _"_ _Father?" she said aloud._

 _"_ _They aren't so human like are they?"_

 _She said nothing._

 _"_ _Oh it looks like they noticed you up in that tree," he taunted._

 _He was right. Weiss gathered herself quickly and jumped off the branch into another tree. They let out inhuman screams of agony and anger. Weiss took a deep breath and spun the revolving chamber on her weapon. She thrust her rapier into the tree and a giant ice wall appeared. Weiss jumped off the branch and took off. She wondered if there were sane Faunus inside of the dome that her sick father created._

 _X_

 _X_

 _Weiss had disappeared inside of the dome and Winter waited up for her sister inside the control room. The dome was swarming with drugged out Faunus. Their father did his normal routine not caring once about Weiss. It had been three days and there were no signs of her on any of the TVs. Winter cried on and off but Weiss could hear it through the speaker. Winter begging her to come back._

 _Weiss had found fruit trees throughout the forest and ate that to stay alive. She left her rations alone in her backpack and made her way quietly through the forest when she came across a boy. He climbed up an apple tree and pulled fruit off and eating it. He had black horns like a bull and he had reddish brown hair. His eyes were the color of rocks and he looked normal as can be._

 _She jumped onto his tree scaring him._

 _"_ _Wait! I come in peace! Are you ok?" she cried as he jumped up holding a sharpened stick._

 _"_ _Who are you?!" he demanded._

 _"_ _Weiss Schnee. Keep your voice down!" she hissed._

 _"_ _You're with that asshole huh?" he growled and she shook her head._

 _"_ _He threw me in here. I thought I was here to help the Faunus but instead…" she trailed off looking at the ground._

 _"_ _So he tried to prove we were animals and monster huh? Well the ones in here are at least."_

 _The boy shrugged his shoulders._

 _"_ _What is your name?" she asked._

 _"_ _Adam. I don't see what it matters if we are going to die in here."_

 _"_ _Shut up."_

 _"_ _What?" he asked surprised._

 _"_ _I know a way out for you. If you want it."_

 _Adam got quiet._

 _"_ _I'm serious."_

 _"_ _You sure you want to do that? What makes you think I won't come back and burn the place down."_

 _"_ _I'll help you then."_

 _The boy looked surprised._

 _"_ _You're human, aren't you?"_

 _"_ _I am."_

 _"_ _Help me out then."_

 _"_ _Ok… Is that stick really reliable?" Weiss asked._

 _"_ _Kinda…"_

 _"_ _You want another one?"_

 _Adam nodded and he went searching for one on the apple tree. He handed her the stick and she sharpened it to a point for him._

 _"_ _You ready for this?" she asked._

 _"_ _Yes. I want to get the fuck out of here."_

 _Weiss frowned, "That's a horrible word."_

 _"_ _It is but half the Faunus here was driven by that instinct."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _How old are you?" he asked._

 _"_ _Seven."_

 _"_ _I guess… you are really innocent. It's how everything pretty much reproduces."_

 _Weiss made a weird face and the boy chuckled._

 _"_ _Come on… We can protect each other."_

 _Weiss looked at him sadly._

 _"_ _I… I had to kill a couple of them. I'm sorry… they just…"_

 _"_ _They tried to rape you? It's fine… A killed a few myself."_

 _Weiss hung her head._

 _"_ _Hey, cheer up. Even if you save just me it means a lot to me."_

 _Weiss smiled._

 _"_ _There you go. What's you dream when you get out of here?" he asked._

 _"_ _To be a huntress. What about you?"_

 _"_ _I want to get equal rights for Faunus."_

 _"_ _Let's make it so both of our dreams come true!" Weiss said holding out her hand._

 _Adam shook it and Weiss pulled out her backpack._

 _"_ _Want some water? It might taste weird since it's been so warm in here."_

 _"_ _That's fine! Thank you!"_

 _Adam drank the whole bottle and took a deep breath._

 _"_ _I'm sorry… I drank it all."_

 _"_ _It's ok. Let's get going."_

 _They took three hours to reach the place where Weiss saw the wall. They engaged in battle only if they needed too and Adam did most of the fighting. He wasn't kidding; all of the male Faunus seemed like they were in heat and would even attack each other. Adam covered Weiss' eyes as they had to sit there and wait._

 _They climbed down the tree by the wall and Weiss cut down some of the foliage that was there growing upward. It revealed a small metal base but it looked like mostly glass and thin metal beams. Weiss tapped it with Myrtenaster but it was glass. She frowned at it._

 _"_ _I guess he's an arrogant asshole," Adam said._

 _"_ _I don't think he would ever expect me or any of the Faunus to find the wall and break it down."_

 _"_ _How are you going to do this?" Adam asked._

 _"_ _I'll use fire, then ice then wind."_

 _"_ _You can use dust? You're seven years old."_

 _"_ _I know but I know a lot. My father owns the Schnee Dust Company remember?"_

 _"_ _What will you do when he finds out?" he asked._

 _"_ _I'll deal with it when the time comes."_

 _Adam took Weiss' small hand and got on one knee._

 _"_ _Weiss… If I could and we were old enough I would marry you. This means a lot."_

 _Weiss' face turned pink and she looked away smiling._

 _"_ _Can… Can I kiss you?"_

 _Weiss nodded._

 _Adam got up and gave her a small peck on the lips._

 _"_ _That was sweet," she said smiling._

 _Adam blushed and nodded._

 _"_ _Watch for me while I do this. Stand back."_

 _Adam took a couple steps back and Weiss raised Myrtenaster. She spun the chamber and it started to glow red. She swung her weapon and a giant explosion hit the wall. She spun the chamber again and it glowed blue. Once again she swung the rapier and the ice shattered the glass but it was reinforced by metal. Weiss growled and flung another round of fire and that did the trick. The metal started melting on the ground and Weiss used wind blowing out the reinforced metal onto the outside._

 _"_ _Adam go."_

 _Adam stepped up and took her hand._

 _"_ _Come with me."_

 _"_ _I can't because they'll always be looking for me."_

 _Adam's face fell and he looked at the ground._

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _I-I-_

 _"_ _I want you to be safe and make your dream come true," Weiss said smiling._

 _"_ _THERE SHE IS! SHE DID KNOCK OUT THE WALL!" someone yelled._

 _Weiss poked her head out and saw it he needed a way to go across the lake. She slammed her rapier down and an ice path showed up._

 _"_ _Go-_

 _"_ _Weiss-_

 _"_ _It's ok!"_

 _Weiss hugged him and shoved him onto the ice slide. She climbed back in and sealed up the hole with ice._

 _"_ _Weiss! You're ok!" Winter cried tackling her sister._

 _X_

 _X_

"More of the Faunus came after us but I made sure we got out. My father's goons didn't make it."

Adam looked down at the mattress smiling.

"So you saved one boy huh?"

"Yea."

"I'm sorry you had to do all that. That's why you reacted the way you did that day in the forest."

Weiss hugged her knees to her chest fighting back the tears.

"I love you Adam," she choked out.

"I always loved you Weiss," he whispered to her making her smile.

 ** _I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ALL WEEK TO GET THIS TO YOU GUYS!_** **I had such a horrible week at work it was unreal. I couldn't sleep and my attention span wasn't all that good. I actually tried to work on this and I just couldn't. I feel much better today. I hope you guys enjoyed it after the long wait. Until next time :)**


	12. Innocent Love

"I never thought I would get the chance at being with you but then I realized who were really were… I always loved you from the moment you found me and we started that short journey together."

Weiss turned to the side the best she could with her leg hurting.

"What do you mean?" she asked slightly confused.

"I was that little boy you saved that day."

Weiss' eyes widened.

 _No way… he looks like him… but there's no way…_

"How is that possible?" she asked.

"Because our dreams… had never changed. You have a scar on your eye but you're still the same girl."

Weiss' heart fluttered.

"What happened to you?" she asked her eyes tearing up.

"That's a good question…" he said and hung his head.

Weiss reached up and touched his horns.

"They feel the same. Why is your hair so red?" she asked.

"As I got older my semblance turned my hair red. I missed you so much Weiss Schnee. I wasn't sure if I should tell you about it but you remembered me after all these years," he whispered.

Adam pulled Weiss onto his lap facing him. He placed his hands on the side of face and kissed her passionately. It was no wonder she had fallen so quick; they already knew each other and had that attraction when they were in the hunting grounds. He moved his hands down her arms lightly making her shiver.

"Adam…"

"I won't do any more than this. I just feel better finally getting to tell you the truth after all this time."

"So… you just waited around hoping to be with me one day?"

He nodded.

"I did fall in love with Blake- that was never a lie."

"I understand."

Adam wrapped his arms around her and started crying softly.

Weiss hugged him tightly.

"It's ok now."

He looked up at her, "How can you remain so calm through that whole ordeal? Knowing your own father put you through that not caring if you got hurt?"

"Cuz I always believe I was right…"

"Weiss-

"I'll stop him… once and for all. I'll stop the horrible name he has given the Schnee family. I want things to be better and I will defeat him."

Adam laid his head on Weiss' chest and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to tell my sister."

Adam stiffened up.

"What?"

"I'm going to tell Winter and see how that goes."

Adam shuttered, "What if she tells your dad?"

"Then so be it."

X

X

Weiss and Adam made their way to the Cross Continental Transmit System. Adam held a tight grip on Weiss' hand- he seemed more nervous than she did. They made all the way up but she felt nauseous. She wasn't sure how Winter would react. She hated Father more than she did… but she grew to hate a lot of Faunus through his brainwashing.

"How may I assist you today?" the hologram said with a smile.

"I would like to have a call to Winter Schnee upon the Atlas Ship 000789A."

"We'll patch you through but you must go to the conference room three please," the hologram said smiling.

"Thank you very much."

Weiss had to pull on Adam's arm to get him moving- he just didn't want to budge. They entered the room and closed the door. It was protocol to enter a private room when dealing with the military. Weiss had Adam sit to the side until she was ready to introduce him. Weiss patted his hand and turned to the screen as it flickered on. A man showed up.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to speak to Winter Schnee. This is her sister Weiss Schnee."

"Yes, ma'am. Do you need a private room for the call?"

"Yes sir. Thank you very much."

The screen flickered to blue. It took about a minute for Winter to get on.

"Sister… I hope this is very important," she said with a stern voice.

"It is and that's why we are in private rooms."

"Go on."

Weiss took a deep breath, "I met someone."

"I'm completely fine with you being gay, Weiss."

Adam snorted and Weiss turned red.

"I-I'm not gay! I have a boyfriend!" she cried extremely embarrassed.

"Oh really?" Winter said not hiding her surprise.

Adam was trying the best he could not to laugh.

"Why? Do I put off a gay vibe?" Weiss asked.

"A little but it's because you never dated anyone."

"He's here with me," Weiss said through clenched teeth.

"Oh. Well I'd be honored for him to come onto the screen then," she said smiling.

Adam cleared his throat and took the chair beside of Weiss.

"This is Adam."

Winter said nothing as her face betrayed her. Her blue eyes widened and they flickered over to Adam. Weiss realized that she knew he was Faunus by his horns but all words seemed to have escaped her at that moment. Winter shifted in her seat and laced her fingers together staring at the couple. Weiss took Adam's hand to calm him if he felt upset or slightly angry at her sister's reaction.

"Are you ok?" Weiss asked acting as if nothing was wrong.

"I am… unsure of the question you're asking."

"Why?"

"He's a Faunus."

"And?"

Winter sat back in her chair with a smile.

"You are asking for Father to kill you aren't you?"

"He can come after me but he won't win."

Winter raised an eyebrow, "You mastered summoning then?"

"I did it once."

"What was your summon?"

"His name is Erinn."

"You named it?"

"I did."

Adam looked at his girlfriend then at her sister.

"Adam."

Adam's eyes locked with Winter's as she said his name.

"Why do you care for my sister?" Winter asked with a straight face.

"I cared for her the moment I met her. She's amazing and intelligent. She's ambitious and she had dreams she can make a reality."

She raised her eyebrows in agreement.

"Have you had sex yet?"

"WINTER!" Weiss cried turning red.

"No," Adam answered.

"How long have you liked her?" Winter asked.

"The last ten years."

Winter frowned then her eyes widened in shock, "Are you the Faunus boy that Weiss helped escape?"

"I am."

Winter leaned forward giving Weiss a strange grin.

"What?" the heiress demanded.

"Good luck training. Father has some nasty methods to get what he wants."

"I know."

"You still want to be with Adam?"

Weiss nodded.

"Then I can tell you something. He threw Mother into that hell hole more than once. She was raped several times because of me. She kept saying no to me going into that place and Father threw her in. She had four abortions before her spirit was finally broken and she gave in. I don't know why he hates Faunus but he does. He started the war with the Faunus."

Weiss went whiter than a dead person. Adam felt all the heat leave him body.

"I know you didn't know. I too was raped by three of them in my trip in there."

Weiss hung her head.

"Weiss, it wasn't your fault."

"I know…"

"You are the only one who made it through and helped someone escape. That's something at the age of seven."

"I'm going to fix things," Weiss stated not looking at her sister.

"That's easier said-

"I DON'T CARE I'M DOING IT!" she yelled.

Winter looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yes!"

Winter grinned, "I'll let you on another secret. Every Schnee can summon but we each have something that drives our summoning. It's what makes us… us. What drove you to your summoning?"

Weiss smiled.

"So you know what made you huh? I won't ask but that's the key."

"What about your father?" Adam asked.

Winter sighed, "That's up to Weiss to deal with. I'll just act as if I don't know until that point."

That wasn't the answer he wanted.

"I've never seen such innocent love before though," Winter said smiling.

Adam blushed.

"You are a brave woman sister."

"Thank you Winter. I love you."

"I love you too Weiss. I must go. Take care you two. Don't get pregnant."

The screen went black.

The couple got up and left the tower. They held hands all the way out and headed downtown to one of the parks Vale had. Weiss led him to a park bench and they sat down. They both looked at the sky staring at the clouds in silence. Weiss felt weird with her sister calling it innocent love… Was it really when it came with such a heavy price?

"Adam?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think it's innocent love?" she asked.

"Yes."

Her face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"There's nothing wrong with it though."

Weiss smiled sadly.

"I don't like that."

Adam laughed, "I like it though. I never got to experience it ever."

Her heart skipped a beat, "It means something to you that it is?"

"Yes. With Blake there was always tension but don't get me wrong there were good days too."

Weiss sighed.

"Weiss, I'm in no rush to go as fast as I can. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"That's funny coming from the boy who wanted to marry me."

Adam's face turned red, "Yea… I know."

"I would still like to do it though."

Adam's head whipped to the side.

"Really?"

"Yes."

 _I will have to defeat Father. I can't stand by and allow him to control my life any longer. I'll draw out as much money as I can from him and keep it so I can make sure I have it for Dust and other things. Starting tomorrow I'll train more and I'll start participating more in Professor Goodwitch's classes._

"It's Saturday… so do you wanna stay the night?" she asked quietly.

"Are they gonna be ok with that?" Adam asked smiling sheepishly.

"I think so… I… I want to start training too."

"I'm sorry you have to go through so much-

"Adam… I need you to promise me something."

"Anything for you princess."

"No matter the outcome of this battle will change your mind. You'll be there for regardless of the end result because I don't know what'll happen once I challenge him. If I lose or die that you won't go after the Schnee Dust Company in revenge or try to kill him. Please… promise me," she begged.

Adam grinded his teeth.

" _That_ is a lot to ask for."

"I know, but if you do you'll put all the others in danger too."

Adam agreed reluctantly.

X

X

A lot had weighted on Weiss' mind- she thought she would go against her Father after she graduated not when she was barely through her first year at Beacon. She never knew why her Father did the things he did or why he hated the Faunus so much. She didn't know what to think when it came to everything. She felt horrible for Winter with the things that had happened to her.

Mother…

The blonde woman had grown more passive over the last eight years. She hardly came out of her room and she kept quiet but now Weiss knew why. Weiss knew her mother had left for a year to be with Grandmamma. Weiss wasn't sure how deep she wanted to get into her parents' dark past but it seemed she would have to get to the top and take her corrupted father out.

Adam wasn't so sure about how to feel with Weiss going against her inhuman parent. He had never heard of any Faunus doing such horrible shit just him. He didn't know how he would cope if Weiss did die. He knew she would have to fight him alone and that didn't sit right with him. He at wanted at one point to take him down… if he had like he wanted he wouldn't be with Weiss now. If it wasn't for Blake dumping him he would be charging in.

He sat there thinking as he watched team RWBY talk and giggle. He got to see Blake at a different view- he had never seen her like this. She was happy and holding Yang's hand. He felt horrible for what he had done and Blake deserved nothing he had done to her even though she was wrong in the first place. He was no different that Weiss and Winter's father.

"Hey Blake," he said.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're happy and I'm sorry for the last few years we were together."

Blake smiled and squeezed Yang's hand.

"I'm sorry too and I'm glad you're happy too. I think everything worked out for the best in the end."

Adam nodded and Weiss hugged him.

X

X

Later that day around seven, Weiss ordered pizza and Blake went with her to wait on it by the gates. They stood there waiting in the cool air in silence but there was the question burning in Weiss' mind. _Did he really tell Blake about me before she even knew me? I feel weird asking the question. He must've talked about me before…_

"You know… Adam use to talk about a white angel who saved him."

Weiss turned red.

"Oh?"

"I guess he told you finally huh?" Blake asked.

"Yes…"

Blake smiled at her, "I'm not mad."

Weiss said nothing.

"He came to the White Fang camp and talked about this human girl that he fell in love with. All the adults made fun of him- some of the women thought it was cute. Adam wasn't always an extremist. Inside you made him keep some sanity in all the chaos. When we got together I was jealous of what he felt for you. I thought his feelings for me were a lie but I guess they were true all along.

"I can't blame him for it though. I heard about everything. You did save him from that horrible place because you believed Faunus were people just as much as humans were. I wish I was more like you; you've made more of a difference than I have in a positive way. Even as selfish as you can be you worry about others too."

Weiss, without warning jumped on Blake and hugged her.

"W-Weiss!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

"It's ok Weiss. I'm sorry for being a bitch."

Weiss laughed.

"It's who you are. I don't blame you either."

The pizza guys showed up and they took the pizzas back to the dorm room. They stayed up until one in the morning eating and playing video games. Yang and Blake passed out first while Ruby and Adam went against each other in the ninja video games she loved so much. Weiss enjoyed the time they had spent that night together; everyone accepted him so easily.

After Ruby won for the third time Adam called it quits and snuggled with Weiss on her bed. Ruby was finally out for the night leaving the couple lying awake in the bed. Weiss ran her fingers over her leg; it was getting a lot better- a lot faster than she thought. She would have to start training with a hurt leg whether anyone liked it or not.

"Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for today and for tonight. I love you."

"You're welcome Adam. I love you too."

Innocent love was ok with Weiss after all.

 ** _Well… this felt like a really slow chapter. I've got a few surprises for everyone as I get further into everyone's past. Finally Weiss and Blake are ok. FINALLY lol work has kicked my ass and I'm trying my best but it's killing me on the inside. Until next time :)_**


	13. Painful Truths

Weiss woke up with her boyfriend beside of her and she was happy. This was everything she ever wanted- she just wanted to wake up with Adam beside of her for the rest of her life if that was possible. She smiled staring down at his sleeping face but her eyes flickered over to his scroll which was lit up with twenty missed calls and thirty messages. _Oh no… something has happened… Why now? Why?_

She let a soft sigh and tapped Adam's shoulder lightly but he didn't move. She frowned and nudged him a little harder and his eyelids moved. She began stroking his cheek waiting for him to awaken but he smiled instead making her blush. Her eyes wandered down his body and noticed his shorts were sticking up making her face turn ten shades of red. _OH MY GOD!_

"Um- Adam wake up..."

"Hmmm?"

"Your scroll… You missed a bunch of phone calls."

Adam sat straight up in a panic and began reading all the messages. He got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom in a rush leaving Weiss worried on the bed. Just as she had thought something bad had happened and now he was going to leave. Something felt like it was squeezing her heart and usually that meant something was really wrong.

Weiss got up and knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"Adam is everything ok?"

"What do you mean? Where are you guys?"

Weiss laid her forehead on the bathroom door.

"How many are dead? What who died? What…"

Her icy blue eyes began to water. Some of the White Fang had died… by her family's hand no doubt.

"I'm sorry Adam…" she whispered knowing he wouldn't hear her.

"I'll be there shortly give me some time to get there."

Adam hung up and opened the bathroom door to see his short haired heiress girlfriend standing there with tears in her eyes. She had heard everything so she already knew. He looked into her pain filled eyes and he knew it wasn't her fault but her father's fault for the meaningless deaths that had occurred lately. He had halted all White Fang activity for Weiss and he knew she was right but in the end… More Faunus died anyways.

"Adam…"

"Just don't Weiss… I…"

"Come on… Where are you going?" Weiss asked softly.

"Where we met…"

"Let's go then. I can use my glyphs to get there faster."

X

X

It took fifteen minutes to get there thanks to Weiss. The remaining twenty members were standing there in the middle of Forever Fall Forest looking tired and covered in blood. Weiss could barely stand to look at them because she felt so bad. This was all her father's fault- this was where hate got you. It hurt the most of innocent people…

"Adam- we can't do this anymore!"

"Everyone keeps dying-

"Brad is dead! How are we going to do this?"

"It's all her fault!"

Everyone fell silent and all eyes were on her.

"It's not her fault."

"How do you know that her father didn't set her up for this? That way he couldn't be blamed?"

 _What?_ She thought, _That's absurd!_

"Because Weiss saved me when I was kid. She helped me escape the Schnee Hunting grounds he had set up."

Everyone fell silent but Weiss could feel their hate. It almost made her sick.

"What do we do?"

 _What do we do? I can't come up with anymore solutions…_ Adam thought grinding his teeth.

"I am going to bring him down," Weiss said and everyone stared at her.

"What does that mean?" someone asked.

"If you guys go after him and successfully take down the Schnee Dust Company then people will be without a way to fight the Grimm. If I take him down I gain control of the whole company and I can fix things and help you. I've always wanted to take down the hunting grounds he had created and rid of the hate but I can't do it if you interfere. I will train the best I can and take him down just give me some time," Weiss said her eyes filled determination.

"How can we trust you?"

"Whether you do or not I'm still going to do it. I need you to lay low for a while."

Adam looked down at the heiress unsure what to say.

"I-  
"Don't say anything Adam. I can do this."

He frowned.

"Weiss you can't do it alone…"

"I can and I will. I can't make up or erase the horrible things he has done but I can start fixing things once I win. I need everyone to just wait for me."

"Ok, we trust you for now."  
Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Weiss… I can't come around anymore… to Beacon at least. Can we meet on Wednesdays around six?"

Weiss nodded.

"I don't want you getting hurt. I could never forgive myself," he whispered placing his forehead on hers.

"It's going to be ok Adam. I love you."

"I love you too Weiss," he whispered.

The guys turned around embarrassed by the scene before them.

"Promise to come for me please…"

"I won't stay away long princess. Give me time to make things right by them first."

Weiss nodded.

"I'll see you soon…"

X

X

Weiss went back home after watching Adam destroy his scroll. Her heart hurt more than she ever thought it could- she longed for Adam to be by her side regardless of any of the shit that came their way. She sat in the bathtub with no water, just in her clothes staring at the tiles. Since it was Sunday no one was awake yet but that was ok with her. Her eyes began filling with tears. She was pathetic on so many levels.

"Why am I so weak? Why can't I be strong? Why?" she whispered as her tears dropped onto her nightgown.

"You're one of the strongest people I have ever met Weiss."

Weiss looked up to see her sister Winter standing there.

"Winter?"

"I saw you go onto the grounds and I wanted to say hi but you look pretty torn up. Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"No… No I'm not!" she cried out and Winter knelt down embracing her sister in the bathtub.

"It's so hard to be strong little sister but you do it so well. You can't help being this way it's just who you are and you just happen to choose a hard path that's all. You can do anything you put your mind too little sister. I believe in you… I'm glad I showed up when I did… I just wanted to see how school was going for you."

"Thank you Winter."

"Weiss… Tell me what happened."

"More of them got hurt… When will he stop?" she whispered.

"It won't ever stop… the hate will always be there to haunt us forever but it's how you do things to make a difference. You can't erase it but you can help diminish some of it and that is always a good thing."

"You think that I can beat Father?"

Winter nodded, "Only if you train hard though. Mother has told me how merciless he is and you need to stow away your emotions to battle him."

Weiss nodded.

 _I want to be with Adam and if this is what it takes then so be it. I want to be with him so bad..._

"We'll help you Weiss."

Winter and Weiss looked at the doorway to see the rest of team RWBY standing there.

"You mean that?" Weiss asked with her blue eyes overflowing with tears.

Yang nodded behind Ruby.

"We do. Let's get some breakfast and we can start training if it'll help ease your mind."

X

X

They did have breakfast but at a cafe because the mess hall was already cleaned up and empty. Weiss said nothing as she listened to her teammates talk- she felt to conflicted at the moment to even speak. She felt like part of her was losing Adam because they weren't even going to be able to talk much anymore. She was afraid he wouldn't find her worth waiting on.

She hadn't even noticed that Blake was staring at her with steady eyes. Blake had started sensing her teammates uneasiness the moment they had walked up to the bathroom door. She knew she was worried about Adam but she should've known with him being the leader of the White Fang that his life would constantly be in danger. Adam was an over confident man and that one day would get him killed.

It was a constant fight to try and keep him home from doing something stupid. Blake never had any pull and he never trusted her even though he really did love her. Weiss had no idea what she had done- she had tamed the beast which was even difficult just for Blake. Blake had created the beast Adam had become- everything he had done just from robbing to murdering was her fault but she wanted to make up for it by helping Weiss train.

"Things will get better and you'll see Adam again."

Weiss didn't lift her eyes to look at Blake- she just nodded. Blake reached out and took the heiress' hand and smiled.

"I promise because you forget that I use to train with him."

Weiss looked up and gave her a small smile.

"Let's get going then," she said in a soft tone.

They reached the small training grounds Beacon had provided. They immediately got started and everyone had cleared out. Team RWBY was well known for getting to rough and destroying things. Most people were afraid of Ruby's scythe or Yang's temper. Most had stayed away from Blake after she had attacked her friend then Weiss' knight put her up there with being so powerful. They were closer to being huntresses than half of the school.

Weiss wanted to take on all three of her teammates at once. She needed the practice and it would prepare her for her fight against her father. She wasn't sure how many things he could summon at once and her nightmare scared her. Could he summon an entire horde of dead Faunus to attack her? The thought sent chills down her spine.

"Weiss!"

"Huh?"

She snapped back to reality to see her friends staring at her confused.

"Sorry, what's going on?"

"Blake said she wanted to take you on one on one. You think that's ok? Or do you still prefer three VS one?" Yang asked.

"Oh... one on one is fine right now."

Blake stepped up and pulled out Gambol Shroud. Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster taking her usual stance. No one said anything for a couple minutes- the tension was thick between the Faunus and the heiress. They each knew the others power and Blake was especially wary of it. It scared her.

"Are both parties ready?" Yang asked.

Both girls nodded and Ruby yelled, "Go!"

Blake rushed in and their weapons clashed with the sound of metal ringing in everyone's ears. Their weapons vibrated in their hands but neither girl was willing to back down. Weiss was doing a great of ignoring her leg to Blake's surprise even though it looked like it was getting back to its angry red color. Weiss summoned up some power and pushed Blake back then the heiress flipped backward onto one of her glyphs.

Blake recovered quickly and charged at the white haired girl. She slammed her sword onto Myrtenaster and hit Weiss' side with her sheath. Weiss winced from the pain but she didn't back down instead she spun the chamber and it landed on ice. The cold material climbed up Blake's leg up to her knee making movement to avoid attacks difficult.

Ruby was cheering for Weiss while Yang stayed quiet watching her girlfriend fight. Blake wasn't pushing her like she should be. _Is she afraid because of what she had done last time? This isn't the time to play around with her. She'll never get any better if we don't give her our all… What are you thinking Blake?_

"She's holding back," Ruby whispered.

Yang gave a slight nod.

Blake had tried breaking the ice on her leg but it was no good. Weiss attacked her again showing no mercy. Blake jerked back and used her semblance to get away. The heiress fell backward onto her bottom and climbed back to her feet to see Blake managed to get the ice off. Blake charged in making a very serious face and began delivering quick blows. Weiss moved too slow to dodge it and time dilation was out of the question at that point.

Weiss was sent across the concrete ground tearing up the sleeve on her little white jacket. She took it off and threw it. Blake could smell the blood coming from the heiress' arm. The Faunus charged in again and Weiss grinned. She slammed her rapier into the ground and a sheet of ice appeared causing Blake to slip and fell on her ass.

"Get serious Blake Belladonna or I'll kick your ass."

"That's funny coming from the girl who's bleeding. Try following your own advice."

"I don't want to use Erinn right now. I want to rely on myself first."

"Fair enough."

Weiss and Blake spent about an hour fighting to exhaustion. They both collapsed onto the ground smiling. They had done a great job in doing the best they could to keep going. Ruby helped Weiss up and Yang carried Blake. They headed to the mess hall and waited for lunch. In truth they were too tired to walk up the stairs to the dorm room and the sisters were content with just sitting.

"You two did a good job."

The four girls looked up to see Winter standing there with a smile. Weiss smiled tiredly at her older sister. Winter did feel her sister had the potential to take on their racist father and win if she wanted to but the display of fighting was nothing compared to what she would really deal with. Winter sat down by her little sister and patted the girl's head.

"I called Mother."

Weiss sat straight up and stared at her.

"What?"

"She wants to take a mini vacation and see you."

"Did you tell her anything?!" she cried in panic.

"No… not much I promise. She wants to talk to you about some personal matters."

"Like… what?"

"I don't know but Mother would never talk to me about things but maybe she knows what you really want to do and she's ready to tell you some stuff."

Weiss looked down at the table with a conflicted look on her face.

"You will be fine. Well, I most go little sister; I did the file exchange I needed to do and I have to go now. Until next time."

X

X

Adam sat inside the dark cave with the five members he had left. He had made sure they were going to have normal lives and be happy. He did actually feel good inside about helping them but part of him hurt to see them go. He had been with most of them for a long time and Perry was still with him at least. Perry had been looking at him strangely half the time though but he was going to wait for the others to fall asleep before he asked about it.

Adam was still greatly affected by Brad's death even though he never said anything about it. Perry just sat there staring at the wall without saying any words but sometimes he would glance over at his friend. Perry was the type to voice his opinion regardless of what Adam thought or without giving any consideration for his feelings but he loved his brutal honesty. Part of Adam knew he wanted to talk about Weiss. Adam's heart already hurt enough being away from her.

He had grown to like the idea of being in a normal relationship with her and having everything together maybe even kids. He had loved her all these years and he finally got the chance to be with her but at what cost? She would have to fight her father and possibly risk getting thrown inside of the hunting grounds and getting killed or raped. The thought made his heart hurt in many ways but she had already told him not to interfere. '

He honestly didn't care to hear the shit Perry would say to him. He loved Weiss and there was nothing to change his mind on that part. Adam had thought about her all the time and shamefully even when he was with Blake but he never thought he would get the chance to be with the heiress. To want someone so much then have everything ripped underneath out from underneath his feet was too much to bear at this point.

"Hey."

Adam looked up.

"What Perry? I'm not in the mood to hear about shit."

Perry cracked a stupid smile.

"Weiss withdraws already? The first part isn't about her anyways. Can we talk?"

"I guess."

Adam let out a sigh and looked his friend in the eyes.

"Are you for sure done with the White Fang?" Perry asked with a blank expression.

"Yea."

"Is it because of Weiss?"

"Half of it…"

"Just half?" he teased.

Adam stared down at the ground.

"I realized I put a lot of Faunus and people in pain by killing them. I made no difference in the world like I wanted. I was consumed by the idea of getting us rights by any means necessary but I failed in the end. I partly did what I did because Blake wanted equality but I went about it the easiest way there was. In the end I disappointed her and everyone else. No one went against me even though I was wrong. I'm surprised you never told me anything."

Perry smiled, "We all forgive you."

"What?"

"Even though Weiss is human and her father is a racist douche bag we forgive you. You went from being a sadistic asshole to a caring guy- it just took the right girl to do… I can't believe after all these years that you finally got to be with her. I'm glad you and all of us too. Since you're really serious let's write a letter and send it to the news station and let them know we disbanded."

Adam raised his eyebrows, "Really?

"Yup and I think maybe the Schnee Dust Company will leave us alone."

"Ok… Let's do it."

"Alright then. In the morning we will write it out and move on with our lives."

"What if they choose not to believe it?" Adam asked quietly.

"Well… we can keep on running so they don't follow or try to go after the others. What do you think?"

"I want to see Weiss this Wednesday."

Perry frowned and rubbed his face.

"I think it would be best if you dumped her for a while so everything can blow over. If they try looking for us and they see you with Weiss that'll put you both in danger."

The leader grinded his teeth angrily.

 _What he says is true but… I can't hurt her like that._

"See her one last time but lay low for a while."

"Perry I can't-

"I get it but what if he kills her for falling in love with you? _Are you ok with that_?" Perry asked glaring at his friend.

Adam's stone colored eyes began filling with tears. Perry got up and sat beside of his friend and patted his back. Adam covered his face and started crying quietly. Perry didn't think Adam was a weak man- he just cared too much for his own good. Being in love with Weiss for such a long time wasn't helping the situation too much.

"It'll be ok man; pull yourself together."

"You're still an asshole Perry."

"I know."

X

X

The next night Weiss got a text from her mother saying that she was coming to Beacon for the weekend almost sending Weiss into a panic attack. It just felt a lot different than before because she knew some of the dark secrets of their family. Yang smacked her on the back of the head to stop her from hyperventilating though it did work it just gave her a headache too.

 _Why me… why?_

She made it through Tuesday and all day Wednesday without any problems. She would hide in the closet to have her mini panic attacks which Ruby had been hiding in there from Yang for accidently pulling her hair. After Ruby did the best to comfort her and she felt better she left promising not to tell Yang where their leader was. Weiss made it up to their dorm room with she heard the angry voice of Blake.

"Are you stupid? You can't just show up here and think I'll take you back!"

"But Blake… I-

Weiss flung open the door to see a tall, brown skinned boy standing in front of Blake with teary eyes.

"Is everything ok?" Weiss asked.

"No, one of my ex's won't leave me alone! Jerry go to your dorm! I have school work to do!"

"Blake-

"Listen she's dating her teammate Yang and they are very much in love so please stop. She only wants Yang and do you think that she would be ok with pestering her girlfriend?" Weiss asked in a low tone and the boy's face turned white.

"You're dating Yang Xiao Long?" the boy whispered.

"Yesss so please go before she comes back because she's already in a bad mood!" Blake hissed.

The boy took off leaving the two girls smiling. Blake got on her bed and grabbed a book. Weiss started stripping her clothes off to change to meet Adam. She slipped on blue jeans and a tank top with a black beanie. Just as she was slipping on her shoes Yang came busting through the door her eyes red as blood.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked looking up.

"My grade for Professor Port's class was drop to a C! I studied so hard!" she cried angrily.

"For the semester?" Weiss asked pulling on her shoes.

"Yes!"

Blake got up and walked up to her angry blonde girlfriend, "What did you fail?"

"That eight-page report on anything…"

"What was wrong?"

"I guess the fact it wasn't about Grimm or hunting them."

"Let's go talk to him now then and see what happened."

"See you guys later and I'll fix the problem with you if you want then!"

Weiss took for Forever Fall Forest. Her heart pounded with excitement at the thought of seeing her boyfriend. She missed him so much and she couldn't wait to give him a hug. She ran through the field in record time and she came to the opening of the beautiful forest. She was closer to her tree but she didn't see anyone around it.

Weiss stood there staring at the tree. Why wasn't he there? What had happened? She felt like maybe there was something inside of the tree so she reached out to touch it but she couldn't shake the horrible feeling she had in her stomach. _I almost don't want to open the tree… What if he… what if there's nothing in here and he's hurt somewhere? He wouldn't…_

Weiss pulled open the tree and stared. There was a pink note folded up and tacked to the back of the tree. She let go of the bark door and reached out for the pink note with a trembling hand. She couldn't explain why she felt the way she did but she knew something was wrong… very wrong. She took a shaky breath and pulled on the note.

She opened it up and fell to her knees with her heart pounding and her head screaming. She just read the first sentence and that was enough to kill her on the inside. Weiss laid on the ground and began crying like a baby. Her soul hurt- her heart hurt more and she felt sick. She crawled to the side of the tree and puked.

She laid down on the other side and raised the letter to read it after she gained some control. It was the same familiar, horrible handwriting she knew so well.

 ** _Weiss,_**

 ** _This is goodbye. I can't worry about you anymore and I'm afraid you'll get hurt. I cared about you for a long time but I can't hang on anymore with the fact we will have no future together. I couldn't face you so I wrote this… I'm truly sorry Weiss…_**

 ** _-Adam_**

 ** _Ouchie… Sorry everyone I had to pawn my laptop and I'm on my husband's computer and I hate it soooooo much. I suppose I'll see less and less of everyone's updates because of Pokemon Go lol I've been stressed so bad it caused writer's block but I'm back. I have a kid free weekend and I have four days off of work. The Crescent Rose by RavenRose8 is fuckin good if you like NeoXRuby._**

 ** _Also if you haven't heard VOLUME FOUR COMES OUT OCT 22! I'm so happy! Their new outfits are cute! I just can't wait!_**

 ** _Time for bed :) Until next time_**


	14. Needed More Than A Hug

Yang kept looking outside on the ground waiting for Weiss to show up with it being eleven at night and there was no sign of her yet. Ruby had looked three times in the last twenty minutes around the campus and there was no sign of her there either. Blake came out of the restroom to see her girlfriend staring out the window with a worried look on her face.

Blake wasn't Weiss' best friend but Yang was. After everything with her that had happened Yang loved hanging with Weiss and enjoyed seeing her happy. Ruby was attached to Weiss because they were partners but it wasn't the same friendship. Ruby was more friendly with Jaune than anyone else. Yang sighed breaking Blake from her train of thought.

"Are you ok?" Blake asked wrapping her arms around Yang's waist.

"I'm worried and I have no idea where she's at."

"Blake!"

The dorm door flew open and slammed against the wall like it had several times thanks to Yang's constant outbursts. Ruby's hair was a complete mess and her clothes were dirty but there was no Weiss with her but instead it was Cardin and Velvet looking nervous behind her. The blonde brawler walked up to them with a concerned look instead of an angry one which was good much to what Cardin thought was going to happen.

"Do you know where Weiss is?" she asked softly.

"We saw her earlier but we never thought anything of it. She went to Forever Fall Forest," Velvet said.

"I'll go." Yang turned to Blake with a confused expression.

"Alone?"

"I can do this faster. I can smell her and Ruby would just run around in circles looking for her. Where's her weapon?" Blake said grabbing Gambol Shroud.

Yang picked it up and handed it to her.

"She's missing out on practice for her dream," Ruby said quietly and the sister nodded.

X

X

Blake set foot into the field and she could smell the faint smell of the heiress. She thought maybe she could smell Adam too but she was unsure of it. She hurried quickly and made her way into the forest sniffing the air. She smelled… vomit. _Eww. Did she get sick and collapse?_ Blake walked quickly just make sure she avoided Grimm but slow enough to make sure she didn't miss Weiss.

As she made her way through the woods she came upon the strong smell of the heiress and the faint smell of her ex-boyfriend. She was just about to walk pass a normal tree when she smelled the stench of vomit and it was strong. She then smelled Weiss and walked up to the tree. _Weiss is right here but how? She's not up in the tree… Wait… is this tree hollow?_

Blake ran her fingers up and down the tree and felt a crack in the tree. Blake dug her nails in and pulled on the tree's door. She looked down to see the red eyed heiress clutching a piece of pink paper. Blake knelt down and looked at her with wide eyes trying to figure out what was going on. Weiss just blinked and stared straight ahead as Blake pulled the paper from her fingers. Weiss wasn't even going to fight her.

Blake read the letter with wide eyes and she felt her eyes beginning to water. She felt so much like shit at that moment. Her own guilt came back with a vengeance and began eating at her. Here her teammate was hurt- heart broken and sad. She didn't even move as Blake hugged her and started crying. She wasn't crying for herself but for her friend.

They had to been there for half an hour together with Blake's head on the heiress' shoulder. Blake didn't know what to say to her but she understood some of how she felt. Weiss would've rode this out to the end with him and not even fight anything he did but Adam was gone now. It puzzled Blake to no end to why he would do that when he had pined over her for so long.

Blake got up and tucked the note into her pocket and scooped Weiss up. She closed the tree up with her foot and began walking back to Beacon. Neither girl said anything on the way back. Luckily for them there were no Grimm around even with the negative feelings coming from Weiss. Blake would steal glances at the heiress but her eyes never moved beside blinking and she never portrayed any emotion on her face.

Yang and Ruby were waiting outside for their friends. They said nothing as Blake walked pass them with Weiss in her arms. They could tell something was wrong but at least they were alive. The sister followed behind them and went up to the dorm room. Blake laid Weiss in her own bed and they headed out to the hallway to talk.

"What happened?" Yang whispered.

Blake pulled out the note and let the girls read it. Shock overcame their faces. No one said anything- there was nothing to say about it. The heiress was broken and no one could repair her. They just stayed there standing staring at the paper like it had killed all human and Faunus alike. Even though it was obvious he still cared for her… it was cowardly to just write the letter.

X

X

The next morning, they all woke up to Weiss laying in her bed staring at the wall. The dark circles under her eyes- she had never fallen asleep. Ruby got off the top bunk and landed softly on the floor. She turned to stare at her friend. She knew she had to be hurting but Ruby knew nothing about heartbreak only because fighting Grimm was more exciting than boys or girls.

"Weiss… do you need to pee?"

No answer.

"Ruby just leave her alone… She needs some time- Blake started but Ruby held up her hand.

"I'll take care of Weiss! Tell them I'm sick with what Weiss has."

"But-

"Ok, fearless leader. Take good care of her," Yang said giving her a soft smile.

The couple left the room and Ruby went the bathroom to start a bath for Weiss. She wasn't really shy about the whole seeing others naked thing- though honestly she had told Yang it was gross. Ruby came to terms with it a long time ago that if she was going to be doing missions she would see people naked taking baths in rivers or lake.

Ruby stripped Weiss done and noticed she stunk really bad- not like pee but the smell was horrible, maybe like vomit? _God what is that smell?_ She couldn't help but think it. She picked her up, rushing to the bathroom and put her on the toilet. Weiss did go though it took about ten minutes but she never lifted her icy blue eyes to look at Ruby. Ruby let out a sigh and wiped Weiss off making a straight face the best she could.

She sat her in the tub and picked up a blue cup off the counter. Ruby drenched Weiss' short white hair and squirted some of her strawberry shampoo in her hair because the heiress had some special hair products and Ruby couldn't figure them out to save her life. Weiss raised her head and looked at her friend/leader. Ruby looked like she was having fun or that it didn't bother her any.

"Oh, um, close your eyes because I don't wanna get soap in them," she said smiling.

Weiss did as she asked and Ruby rinsed out her hair. Ruby picked up her strawberry conditioner bottle and poured a good bit in her palm. Ruby loved using extra conditioner because her hair was soft and shiny afterwards. Ruby stood up and shuffled through their shower shelves and found Weiss' mint body wash and grabbed a wash rag.

"I'm going to wash you up ok? Your body wash smells amazing Weiss. No wonder Yang uses it sometimes."

Weiss said nothing but hearing those words made her feel a little bit better.

"After I wash and rinse you I'll change the bedsheets for you. I bought some for my bed but I don't mind if you use them until I wash yours. They are blue with white clouds on them. "

Ruby did as she said and left Weiss in the bathtub alone. She pulled off the smelly bedsheets and made the heiress' bed for her. She unwrapped the new white comforter she had bought and made the bed. It actually looked like it would fit Weiss more than it would her so she decided Weiss could keep it. She returned to the bathroom and rinsed out Weiss hair.

"Gimme a minute and I'll get you some pajamas!"

Ruby came to realize it was Weiss' laundry day and there was nothing for her to wear so she began going through her clothes. She pulled out a silky red spaghetti strapped gown and nodded in approval. It was never her style and Yang bought it as a gag gift for Christmas one year. She laid it out on the bed and hurried to the bathroom.

Weiss stood there while Ruby dried her off and slipped on the blue undies Weiss had in her dresser. Ruby put the gown on Weiss and it looked beautiful on the heiress making Ruby smile in accomplishment. She pulled back the comforter and had Weiss get in. Ruby snuggled up to her and pulled the thick blanket on them.

"It's ok Weiss. I may not understand how you feel but I'm here for you. You're my friend and I love you."

Weiss' eyes began to water and she whispered, "Thank you Ruby."

X

X

Yang and Blake finished their school day and came to the dorm to see the cute sight before them. The two were asleep hugging each other in Ruby's brand new sheets. The couple took a few pictures and sent them to Weiss and Ruby's scrolls as a present. They did their homework on Blake's bed and then went down to the mess hall for dinner. They returned with a couple to go plates.

Yang tapped Ruby's shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"Time to get up."

"Urghh… ok. Weiss…"

Weiss' eyes flew open and she looked at her leader who was smiling at her.

"Are you hungry?" Weiss looked away and shook her head.

"Well… You can drink my milk then and yours as well. I know you don't feel good but you need something at least."

Ruby climbed out of bed and stretched. She grabbed one milk carton and poked the straw through then gave it to the heiress. Weiss sipped it slowly but it made her sick to her stomach. She wasn't feeling any better and she felt lost. Yang and Blake showed Ruby was the homework was and the leader groaned but did it as she ate her fries. Weiss watched them quietly unsure what to say.

 _I wish I knew what you were thinking when you wrote that letter…_

X

X

Adam stood in front of their tree staring at it. There was old vomit on the side and it smelled like Weiss faintly coming off the tree. _So she was already here and she knows already._ He felt like shit he had to do something so horrible but knowing her father was a psycho was the only reason he left her. He didn't want Weiss to be raped or killed. He didn't want Weiss to be with him on the run- she deserved better than that.

He opened the tree and the note was gone. She knew already. Adam wondered what she was thinking… Did she even miss him? He truly loved her but he didn't want to see her hurt. She was his everything and he hoped… Maybe he could back to her and she would be with him once again but he wouldn't blame her if she said no.

"You ok?"

"No Perry I'm not."

"I know. Let's hurry to the news station. It's just us two now."

Adam nodded.

X

X

It was later that night when Ruby was watching about weapons and Dust add-ons when the show cut off to a special news report. Their leader groaned when Lisa Lavender came on with a red letter. Yang and Blake sat up to look at the report. Lisa opened it up and cleared her throat.

 _'_ _This is a special report. It seems about two hours ago this news station received this red letter with horrible handwriting but it can be read. It seems it's from the White Fang.'_

Weiss shot up on her bed and stumbled to get out shocking her teammates.

 _'_ _It reads: As the White Fang, we have failed in our mission because we used the wrong methods to bring about equality and we would like to say sorry to those we have hurt. We are no longer existence and we won't be coming back. Most of our members have died by the hand of the Schnee Dust Company and we wish not to lose any more of our people. The White Fang._

No one in the room said anything. Weiss just stood there frozen without a single thought in her head. Blake was standing beside of her motionless as well. Blake didn't even know what to say because she never thought Adam would give up his dream to make things right unless… _He has complete faith in Weiss to make things right. His dream can only be completed if she wins against her father._

"Weiss? Blake?"

Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster and headed for the door of their dorm. She pulled the door open and left.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried.

"Let her go," Blake said.

X

X

Weiss knocked on the door of Ozpin's room. She knew she wasn't supposed to bother the teachers that late but she needed to talk to him- this was important to her. She heard some shuffling on the other side of the door and it creaked open slowly. Ozpin was holding his usual cup of coffee in his hand and a surprised look on his face.

"I need to talk to you now."

"Miss Schnee… it is late…"

"I need too now. It… it's important… to everyone."

"Come on in then."

Weiss stepped in and walked over to the couch. She set her rapier against the couch and looked down at her clothes… her face turned beat red but she wasn't mad at Ruby- she hadn't noticed what she was wearing the whole time. Ozpin went into the kitchen and brought Weiss a cup of coffee and sat down some sugars and creamer cups onto the table. He went to the kitchen and returned with a fresh cup for himself.

Ozpin handed her a coffee stir and laid back against the throw pillows.

"Did you see the news?" Weiss asked.

Ozpin nodded slightly and took a sip.

"It's true though… None of it was a lie," Weiss said stirring her coffee.

"I cannot help with fixing what the news has under covered on your family-

"I don't want you too. Everyone has the right to know what a horrible person my father is."

Ozpin looked slightly surprised, "Really?"

"Yes. I have something I need to do and I made a promise a long time ago and I intend to keep it as I promised others as well. It would require me skipping school for a while."

"How long?"

"I don't know… If it would be fine for me to do the makeup work every night and turn it in the morning… but I need to train to take down my Father and end the senseless violence he will continue to do."

"What would defeating him do?" Ozpin asked with interest.

"If I defeat him I can gain control of the Schnee Dust Company and start fixing the horrible things he has done starting with his Faunus Hunting Ground he's so fond of."

Ozpin made a disgusted face, "Hunting grounds?"

"Yea… he threw me in there as a child and I had managed to save one child… He grew up to become the leader of the White Fang… His actions might've been wrong but he did want Faunus to have equality like we humans do. We made a promise to each other but his dream has ended and mine… will begin once I get more training. I have to do this but I need to know if it's ok by you first and I'll still be in Beacon."

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee.

"I can't completely let you go without attending a class…" he said thinking aloud and Weiss groaned.

"Really?"

"Let me finish Miss Schnee. The seniors have the option to do the half day course. You'll get into your first class at 7 AM and then be out by 11 AM. You'll b piled with more reading as homework though. You can spend the rest of the day training… You can pick a senior partner or one of the teachers to train with as well so it's up to you."

"I'll do it."

"What will you do when you become head of your family company?" Ozpin asked.

Weiss took a deep breath and smile, "I have some trustworthy people who can help me."

Ozpin smiled.

"You will start Monday. Go ahead and take today off from school. I'll get with the teachers and let them know. Also you can join in Professor Goodwitch's fighting classes as well after you are dismissed at 11AM if you want."

"Thank you."

"Maybe next time you can pick an earlier time and come… dressed with more clothes."

Weiss giggled nervously, "Yea… I got all worked up by the news. Thank you again."

Weiss headed back to the dorm and saw everyone had passed out. Ruby was asleep on her bed but it was ok. Weiss changed her clothes and pulled on her shoes when she heard rustling behind her. She whirled around to see Ruby smiling at her sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and stood up.

"Is everything ok?"

"I have to train."

"Then I'll help. It looks like you feel better."

Weiss smiled, "I am… um thank you Ruby… You didn't have to be that nice…"

Ruby laughed, "You'll get sick being that dirty and you needed more than just a hug. There's a cold burger in the fridge. Get it and eat it because you need energy."

X

X

"You really want to see her at that second rate school?"

"Yes I do."

"Mimi…"

"Richard, I want to see my daughter and see how she's doing. I wish to see how she is in her studies."

"Well she hasn't called so go ahead. I'd rather you deal with her and her rebellious attitude."

"I shall go and get onto the jet now. Goodbye dear."

X

X

Weiss and Ruby spent all night training together. The fact that Weiss was still weak from her mental breakdown and she could keep going regardless of the bleeding meant the heiress had great stamina. Even Ruby herself was really surprised. Around 6 AM they headed back inside and took turns taking a shower.

Ruby took an hour nap and headed to the mess hall while Weiss crawled into bed for at least the next eight hours. She needed to get rest for when her mother showed up. Weiss was so happy that she would get to see her- especially since they wouldn't be around her father and everyone else. Weiss drifted to sleep quickly thanks to exhaustion and peace of mind.


	15. Mimi's Heartbreak and Weiss' Resolve

Weiss got up at two and dragged herself to the shower. She heard someone come into the room, which was strange because everyone should still be in class. She had finished anyways and turned off the shower and climbed out. She grabbed her hairbrush and pulled open the bathroom door to see her mother sitting on her bed looking around the room.

"Mama?"

The blonde smiled at her daughter then frowned.

"What happened to your hair?" she asked.

"A battle and everything… it's ok. I'm surprised you got here so early."

The woman smiled, "I couldn't wait. I talked to Winter and had to come here to talk to you personally."

Weiss blushed hard and turned away.

"Darling get ready! We have shopping and eating out to do! I'm so hungry!"

"Mimi Schnee!" Weiss teased.

"I only act the way I do around your father. I'm going to be me for the next three days!" she said excitedly.

X

X

Weiss and Mimi went to lunch and headed to the shops buying things. Her mother had a young taste in clothes but she didn't look much older than Weiss. Her mother was also almost flat chested and she had the long hair that Weiss use to have. Mimi's eyes changed according to her mood- it was a useless semblance but it got her into a lot of trouble, especially with her husband. Weiss admired the light yellow color of her eyes.

Mimi was as tall as Weiss, the same pale skin and her eyes were large in size but beautiful none the less. Mimi wasn't much of a fighter but she did have a thin sword kind of similar to Winter's weapon. Winter and Weiss both based their weapons of their mother's but with their own original ideas. Weiss had always wondered what her mother saw in her asshole father… Perhaps she would find out today.

"Mother… what did you wanna talk about?" Weiss asked in a low tone as if someone was listening to them.

Her mother's eyes went to a dark brown color and she looked at her with a happy expression though. _She's hiding something._

"A lot. When we order pizza later we can discuss it. Let's finish here and go watch some TV," she said happily and her eyes lighten to a caramel color.

"Ok."

Weiss looked behind her and she saw a man dressed in all black with red hair. Her heart literally stopped. _No… no there's no way he'd be out in public like this… Adam… Please-_ She took a step forward and he walked away. No horns… _It wasn't him. He's gone Weiss… get over it._ Weiss was unaware that her mother was watching her closely.

They left the store with bags in hand.

"Your eyes wouldn't need to change color to tell me you miss someone. Perhaps a guy?" Mimi asked with a small smile.

"Yea… a lot has happened lately."

"Winter kind of gave me the idea you met someone."

Weiss gave a sad nod.

"He was a Faunus wasn't he?"

Weiss looked up to see her mother smiling at her with neon pink eyes. Weiss nodded sadly again fighting off the tears.

"When we get to my room we will order tea and talk. This is something that shouldn't be talked over pizza."

X

X

The man brought the tea and Mimi tapped him generously. The guy left happily and Mimi sat the tea cups onto the table. Weiss just stared at the cups as her mother poured the dark liquid. Her mother dropped a couple cubes of sugar in her own and then a little bit of milk. She dropped one cube in Weiss' and then some milk. Weiss smiled because her mother remembered how she liked it.

"Talk my dear."

"His name is Adam."

Mimi looked a little surprised, "Adam Taurus? The boy that escaped?"

Weiss nodded looking a little confused that her mother already knew.

"How… did you know?" Weiss whispered.

"Because… your father kept records of everyone and he was the only named Adam. What happened?" Mimi asked rubbing her daughter's hand.

"I guess after all this time he was in love with me and we were together but he dumped me because we couldn't have a future together! Then I saw on the news the White Fang had fallen apart and was gone for good- I knew he was going to stop it but I didn't think so soon! I… I love him so much and I miss him- my heart hurts!" Weiss cried her eyes overflowing with tears.

Her mother's eyes turned a dark red color.

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

"Why would he leave?" Weiss asked whispering.

"I think he was afraid you would get hurt."

"He knows… how Father is."

Mimi sat back and looked at her daughter.

"You're truly in love with him."

Weiss nodded and covered her face as she started sobbing softly.

"That's why you've taken on the daunting task of beating your father's ass?" Mimi asked in an amused tone.

Weiss looked up at her with an angry face. She wasn't mad at her mom but if it wasn't for her crazy father then Adam would have never left. She felt herself getting angry and suddenly her glyph to summon Erinn appeared but Mimi slapped her hand as the sword just started to appear. The slap shocked Weiss back to reality.

"Calm down. You can't wreck the hotel and the innocent people here."

Weiss nodded and calmed down.

"I'm sorry."

Mimi shook her head with a smile, "It's ok. You're allowed to be angry but never let it control you. You don't want to do something you would regret later."

Weiss nodded.

"Taking down a powerful man is no easy task. You sure you are able to do this? I won't able to stop him…" Mimi cringed at the words.

"It's ok Mom."

Mimi nodded and sipped her tea.

"I was hoping to divorce him a long time ago but… where would I go? I have nothing and when I do I only get a house and alimony of a thousand Lien. I know no one would hire me to do anything and I just hate that I can't do for myself. I always wanted to go to school and do things but what… can I do at my age? I'm thirty-five and nothing going for me."

"When I defeat him I'll need help with the business while I finish at Beacon."

Mimi stared at her, "You're taking it from him?"

"I am. I want to stop the shit that has been going on. I want to rid of that hunting grounds once and for all. I owe it to them all. I owe it to Adam. They aren't evil or slightly bad… they just want to be treated right and they shouldn't have to have laws or have protests to make it happen. It should be basic rights Mom."

Mimi smiled, "I'm proud of my daughters. You two are strong… Unlike your mother."

"Mama… You're strong too. Winter… told me some stuff… Is it true he did all that stuff to you?" Weiss whispered.

Mimi nodded her eyes turning black.

"You have a fourteen-year old brother."

Weiss patted her mom's hand.

"How come… I've never seen him?"

"Because… I was raped by several different Faunus so I ended up leaving and giving birth someone where else. He knows why he's with his foster mom and he knows about you two as well. I just never got around to telling you… I didn't want to discolor your opinion on your dad but… it seems you already hate him as it is."

"What's his name?"

"Jasper."

"That's a nice name."

"He's Faunus…"

Weiss nodded- why else would she put him in hiding?

"Mama… I'm sorry you had to do that."

"It's ok Weiss. I just wish to bring him home instead of hiding him from everyone. I love him very much and he kind of acts like you."

"Mom… why did you stay?" Weiss said getting up from her seat. She knelt down in front of her mother and took her hands.

"Because I was afraid of what he would do to you if I wasn't there. I stayed for you and for Winter. I needed to know you were safe."

Mimi started crying into her hands and Weiss got up and hugged her. She stroked her mother's hair to calm her down. Weiss could understand why her mother would stay but to deal with all that? She was a strong woman and she dealt with the worse that anyone had to deal with in life. She would do it… she would train and fix things for everyone else.

X

X

Weiss spent her weekend listening to her mom talk about her brother and what he was life. Since he wasn't a Schnee he didn't have the glyphs but he could control the ground- he called it his terra power. She told her how impressive it was that he can battle Grimm on his own without any problems. He could create weapons from rocks in any shape or form. Weiss smiled proudly.

Sunday night they returned to Beacon. Weiss waved to her mother as the jet took off. Weiss realized you didn't need to be a huntress to be strong. There were normal people like her mother who were strong all on her own. Weiss walked back to the dorm with a smile on her face. Even in all the bad there was some good- there was no denying it.

"I want to win for all of you."

X

X

Adam laid in the bed of the hotel room staring at the ceiling. He had paid this time to stay and Perry went out to get something to eat. Part of him wanted to buy another scroll and call Weiss but he knew that would put both of them in danger. Part of him was angry at himself because he really loved her and that he should've stayed to fight with her.

 _Weiss in the end… will… will you do as you promised or will you give up because you hurt too much? I know I hurt because I was the only one to ever be with you. I'm just glad I never took your virginity because I couldn't handle that. You trusted me and I probably hurt you far worse than your own father ever did. I'm the biggest piece of shit to ever walk the planet._

"Wow you're really deep in thought aren't you?"

Perry's voice broke Adam out of his thoughts. He was holding cheeseburgers and fries with giant 64 ounce cups of pop. (or soda whatever you prefer)

"Yea… What's up?"

"I have your food dummy. You're torturing yourself thinking about her. Where's your usual clothes?" Perry asked looking at Adam while he wore black jeans and a gray T-shirt.

"I sent it to someone to keep for me."

 _He'd be pissed if he knew I sent them to Yang. I know she'll give them to Weiss and maybe it'll give her a smile to know I'm still thinking of her._

"Here eat and gain some common sense. You're making sick with that love sick puppy dog look."

Adam laughed shocking his friend, "You'll find love one day and find out for yourself."

"That Ruby girl is really cute."

Adam dropped the fries that were in his hands.

"What?"

"I'm almost eighteen and she's like what sixteen?" Perry said before taking a sip of his carbonated drink.

"You would need permission from Xiao Long before you try that… Weiss said she was a weapon fanatic and I don't think that's the girl for you."

"Oh yes and dating the daughter of the asshole who tries killing us every day is a good choice. Thanks for the advice asshole."

Adam laughed and took a bite of his cheeseburger.

"You really miss her huh?"

"Yea…"

"I agree she's right for you. She is in every way possible if that makes you feel any better."

"Thanks for the approval Mom."

Perry laughed and looked at the TV.

"You think Weiss will do what she promised?"

"I think she will. She wanted to do it for herself in the beginning before she promised everyone else."

Perry nodded.

"I've heard the horror stories of him."

Adam froze, "What stories?"

"You mean you haven't heard? I heard with all of the Faunus he's killed he can summon a horde of them at one time. That he uses lightning as his primary weapon… He's deadly."

He shifted a little on the bed and got up to throw his trash away.

 _Maybe that's all true but… she has Erinn. It was like Weiss' emotions took form and that's scary in its self. I was afraid at the moment even though she was doing it for me._

X

X

The first three days were a piece of cake for Weiss. She did her large amounts of training with no problem- she even started eating more to keep up at it. She was building muscle but not in an ugly body builder way. She had transformed the whole training area into an ice castle and she used Erinn to smash it down.

She just finished wrapping things up with Ruby came running up to her. _It must be about seven if she's coming here already. The sun has already started to set._ Ruby had a giant beige package in her arms and she was running rather fast. What was wrong?

"WEISS! WEISS!"

Yang and Blake were behind her but nowhere near her.

"Ruby is everything ok?!" the heiress cried.

"Wait for us!" Yang shouted.

The couple caught up out of breath.

"Ruby you're so fast even without your semblance!" Blake said sitting on the ground.

"We peeked inside because it was addressed to Yang but it is for you and there's a note."

Weiss' heart started beating really fast. She knew that horrible boyish handwriting.

"I don't know if…"

"Weiss just do it."

"I think it'll be ok," Blake said smiling.

Weiss sat down on the ground and began opening the part where they already had started opening it. She peeled back the neutral wrapping paper and opened the box. Her icy blue eyes widened in shock. It was Adam's outfit he used for battle- she remembered the beautiful design when she had helped him that day in the forest. It also had his Grimm mask sitting on top. She picked it up and touched the designs on the white mask.

"I'll wear this when I go against my Father."

Blake's mouth dropped open and Yang cracked a crazy smile.

"The ultimate 'fuck you' huh?" Yang asked.

Weiss nodded with a big grin.

"Oh this fell out when we started to open it," Ruby said handing her a green piece of paper.

 ** _Weiss,_**

 **** ** _Here. This is my past and I want to give it to you. Regardless of how your battle turns out we are behind you all the way and we are cheering for you. We know this is a big task you have taken on. I still think about you and I hope you saw the news._**

 **** ** _-Adam_**

Weiss' eyes teared up and she looked at her friends.

"I think… I can do this."

 _ **Ok I'm sorry to the guest who was shocked that Adam had dumped Weiss. It had to happen but with good reason. I just saw a picture of Roman finding a Torchic and Neo with a Pikachu on facebook and it brought joy to my life. If any of you are into Jaune or Yang I suggest "Breaking Through the Bottom of the Bottle" by College Fool. It's really good. I'm sorry my updates are so erratic. Well until next time :)**_


	16. Surprise in the Forever Fall Forest

_"_ _Adam?"_

 _There was no answer- just the wind blowing but she felt like someone was there._

 _"_ _Adam!"_

 _"_ _He's not here."_

 _Weiss turned around to see her mother covered in blood. She was naked and she smelled horrible. Weiss covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Her mother didn't even look alive- like she was some kind of zombie walking around. Where were they? They were no place familiar to Weiss but she was scared._

 _"_ _Mama- what happened?"_

 _"_ _You lost and you've been in here for a while… Don't you remember?"_

 _Weiss looked down to see she was in her regular fighting clothes but they were dirty._

 _"_ _How long have I been here for?" Weiss asked confused and scared._

 _"_ _A month."_

 _"_ _How come I didn't win?" Weiss whispered staring at the ground._

 _"_ _He knew you were coming. You went through the front door and froze all of his guards but he threw you in here… then me."_

 _Weiss took a deep breath, "I'll try again."_

 _"_ _You have no weapons."_

 _"_ _I have Erinn and I can get Myrtenaster back."_

 _"_ _Erinn?"_

 _"_ _My knight. He's the only way I can win."_

 _"_ _Why do you say that?"_

 _"_ _Because he's as powerful as me and I can win this. The two of us together… I can win and I can make things right."_

 _Mimi shook her head._

 _"_ _You won't win."_

 _"_ _I have to try."_

 _"_ _It's useless Weiss!" she screamed._

 _"_ _But it's better than doing nothing!" Weiss screamed back, "I can't just sit here and wait like you did. I have to do something! I didn't train all that time for nothing! I didn't come here to be defeated and back down! I'm fighting for what's right!"_

Weiss sat up quickly looking around- she was in her dorm in her bed. It had been three weeks since she started training and she was improving greatly. Her teammates would join her on the weekends and sometimes during the week. She had started having nightmares about the hunting grounds again- she was afraid of losing- afraid of letting everyone down.

She saw it was six-thirty in the morning.

 _It's Saturday… I should be sleeping. Argh… every night… I have different horrible dreams._

"Weiss are you ok?" Ruby whispered making the heiress jump.

"Huh? Yea… I just…"

"Do want cuddles? You've talking in your sleep for a while…"

"I'm sorry for waking you up…"

"You wanna go get some coffee? I know the kitchen serves coffee early at this time for teachers and early bird students."

Weiss nodded.

The duo went down to the mess hall in their sleepwear not caring one bit what anyone else thought. When they reached the mess hall they realized everyone else was dressed the same way. Weiss saw Professor Ozpin and Professor Peach sitting together talking over coffee and cookies like they were best friends. Weiss and Ruby grabbed a cup each then made their coffee to their tastes. They sat down besides of the two teachers who smiled at them warmly.

"Hello Miss Rose and Miss Schnee" Ozpin said smiling.

"Hello!"

"Hi. I had no idea you would be here," Weiss said smiling.

"Oh I come here every morning with Jenifer. How's the training going?" Ozpin asked.

"It's good! Weiss has gotten so strong!" Ruby said grabbing a cookie.

Weiss blushed and nodded.

"Do you think you're ready?" he asked.

Professor Peach looked at Weiss with interest, "What are you training for?"

"Love and equality!"

"Ruby-

"Well, it's true."

"Love as in a Faunus boy?" she asked smiling as she picked up a cookie.

Weiss' face started flaming up red like Ruby's hood.

"I see…" Ozpin said smiling.

Ruby snickered making Weiss slap her arm, "Will you stop it? I had wanted to do this before him!"

The two teachers laughed.

"Well are you ready?" he asked again.

Weiss' face turned serious, "I don't know. I'm going to have to overthrow him by myself. I was hoping you would test me, Professor Ozpin."

He stared at her for a minute and smiled, "I can. When would you like too?"

"Anytime you are available."

"How about tomorrow?" Ruby asked.

"Really Ruby? Can I talk for myself?" Weiss asked rolling her eyes.

"Sorry I'm just so excited but you mean you can't take us with you? We want to help!" Ruby cried.

Weiss' face paled, "I can't… horrible things will happen to you if you lose."

Ozpin and Jenifer looked at each other silently.

"Weiss… we won't lose."

"That's not the point. I can't have that on my mind if you get raped or killed or… other things he might do…"

Ruby gave her a smile and grabbed her hand making the heiress jump.

"We are team RWBY and you will be the leader when we do this mission. We will do it together and we will defeat them. You will defeat your father and make your dreams come true. Then you can be with Adam again and be happy without being judged."

"I agree with her, Miss Schnee."

Weiss looked at Professor Peach, "What?"

"If things are that bad you need a backup."

"Ruby… this isn't fighting Grimm."

"I know… but we can do it."

"Miss Schnee, I admire what you have too."

"I will."

X

X

Weiss stood in the middle of the training grounds staring at the sky. _I don't think I can defeat Ozpin on my first try but… I'll try anyways. It'll let me know how far I've come and how much closer I am to my goal. I have to do this for everyone else. I have to because no one else can do it and make it a reality. I came this far and I won't stop for anything._

 _I don't know if Adam will come back to me but it'll be fine if he don't- at least I know he'll be ok from here on out. I failed in more ways than I ever thought possible but if Father had never thrown me in the hunting grounds… I would have never gotten this far- I would allow his corruption to continue without question._

Weiss took a deep breath.

 _If I lose… I may not make it out alive._

"In deep thought?"

Weiss looked ahead of her to see Jenifer Peach standing in the doorway.

"Hi Professor."

"I had no idea you knew of the atrocious acts your father had done."

"I knew since I was little but there was more to it than I knew."

The lion Faunus nodded, "My brother was taken from us and he was sent there. We found out he had died… by the hands of the youngest Schnee."

Weiss hung her head.

"I know what they did to him so don't be ashamed. I knew you had to protect yourself."

"I'm not sure how to feel about it though," she said staring at Myrtenaster.

"Adam has always loved you…" Professor Peach said.

Weiss stared at her with wide eyes.

"I left the White Fang eight years ago and all he could ever talk about was an angel with a sword who protected him and saved him from hell. It was hard to believe that a Schnee would save a Faunus- but you did. You weren't anything like your father and Adam swore on it. I'm guessing he disbanded the White Fang because of you. He knew of your dream but the way he was doing his dream was wrong?" she said pulling out three swords from the wall she was standing by.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked cautiously.

"Let's battle. I want to see how strong you really are Miss Schnee. You do know if you do this and take control of your family's company- you will be the leader of the Faunus?" Jenifer asked.

"Ok then… let's go."

Jenifer held a sword in each hand and her tails held the third. They should in the middle facing each other with emotionless faces. Weiss was actually nervous- she had never fought someone who was so powerful before… but she wasn't the same Weiss when she started at Beacon. She had matured on every level. This here would prove it.

"Ready?" Weiss asked and her teacher nodded.

Jenifer disappeared into thin air but Weiss was able to spot where she went. Weiss swung her rapier and ice appeared shielding her from the attack. Professor Peach jumped back then into the air. She slammed all three swords onto Myrtenaster making Weiss' knees buckle under her. She landed on her back, knocking the air out of her lungs but she never eased up on her defense. Weiss kicked the Faunus' legs and she stumbled backward.

Weiss stood up and spun the revolving chamber. It landed on lightning which would help break down her aura shield. Weiss swung her sword upward and lightning came down cracking and hitting the ground around Professor Peach. She jumped and tried avoiding the attack but she did get hit twice. The electricity sent her flying backward into the wall.

She slid down and stared up at Weiss with admiration. She used her swords to help herself back to her feet. Jenifer didn't use Dust powder like Weiss did- she used Dust crystals. She reached into her pocket and pulled a red Dust crystal. Weiss watched as she put it inside each hilt of all three swords. That made her nervous.

Jenifer stepped forward and all three swords began to glow. _Ughhhh fuck me!_ Weiss thought as she slammed down her swords and a giant wall of fire came at her. Weiss slammed her rapier down and a giant ice collided with the fire. Water went everywhere like it was raining, soaking both huntresses.

Jenifer put her two swords into the ground and clapped her hands together. Weiss watched with wide eyes as multiple clones of the teacher appeared with three swords each. There had to be at least one hundred clones standing around Weiss as she looked almost defeated. She panicked a little but she calmed herself down.

Weiss took a deep breath and started her time dilation. Just as all the Jenifers jumped at her, Weiss took off at super speed. Twenty Jenifers attacked the heiress but she moved too fast and destroyed half of them. She stuck her rapier into the ground and created sheet ice making all the Jenifers slip and fall all over the place.

The original Jenifer ran at Weiss and knocked her across the icy ground. Weiss used her rapier to get back up. Suddenly a giant glyph appeared behind her and Erinn stepped out towering over her opponent. Jenifer back up as most of clones were taken out with one swing of Erinn's sword.

Weiss jumped onto Erinn's shoulders and stayed with him as he took out of Jenifer's clones. Jenifer threw another flaming wall at Weiss but she threw up another wall of ice. Water sprayed everywhere but it didn't slow down the knight as he charged in at her. Professor Peach jumped out of the way and tried to attack the knight with its back turned but it didn't work- It brought down it's sword slamming her into the ground.

Jenifer got up and dropped her weapons. Weiss patted Erinn on the side of the head and he disappeared into a snow flakes. Weiss helped her up to her feet and gave her a big smile. Jenifer dusted off her clothes and tried picking up her swords but they fell to pieces. She just shrugged and picked up her Dust crystals.

"If you can counter so many enemies at once then I don't think you'll have a problem breaking in… but tomorrow will decide if you can battle your father."

Weiss nodded.

X

X

After lunch Weiss grabbed her paint supplies and headed to Forever Fall Forest alone. She wanted to be alone away from everyone. Even if she couldn't give Adam his painting she would make it now. She finally made it to their tree. She placed her palm on it staring at the ground unsure how to feel about it still. She loved him so much but… it had to end… _I miss you…_

She sat down and started her painting. She didn't rush it as she took her time picking the colors but as she made it half way through it she realized she made it so dark looking. She let out a soft sigh and looked up at the tree. _I can't let you go because I trusted you… You knew all the horrible things that my family need before I even told you but you still wanted to be with me. You accepted me for me and realized I wasn't such a spoiled brat._

Weiss hugged herself and started crying softly.'

Weiss stopped and looked ahead of her with her hands planted firmly on the ground beside of her letting out another sigh. She wasn't sure how tomorrow would go… half of her was sure she would fail. Ozpin was the headmaster for a reason. She was barely paying attention when someone's hand slipped on top of hers.

"Weiss…"

The heiress nearly jumped out of her skin and jerked her hand away.

"What the fuck-

She whipped around to see Adam staring at her with sad eyes. Her jaw clamped shut as she stared at him in confusion. He didn't say anything as he scooted closer to her. Weiss couldn't move from her shock but her eyes started to water. She tried to cover her face but Adam grabbed her wrist and made her look at him.

"W-why?" she asked softly, "Why'd you leave me alone? Why did you leave?"

"I didn't know what would happen if I let you stay around me when we told the news about the group disappearing forever. I was afraid if I came to Beacon someone would follow and kidnap you or worse."

"That's no reason to dump me-

"Weiss… please… Perry would be mad if I put him in jeopardy just to see you… So I'll be gone after this. I left Perry a note… he'll probably be mad."

Weiss nodded.

"Weiss… Will you marry me?"

Her face turned red.

"W-w-what?"

"Weiss, marry me. Let's elope right now."

Her mouth dropped open.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Let's go."

X

X

Yang and Blake sat in the mess hall waiting for Ruby to return with Weiss but she returned alone. Ruby stopped Velvet and Cardin asking them were she might be at but they haven't seen her. She even asked Neptune and Coco about Weiss but they hadn't seen her either. Ruby sat down at the table with her team and laid her head on the table.

"She wasn't in the forest either?"

Ruby gave them a thumbs down and continued to mope.

"Guys can we eat and get her a plate? I'm starving."

"Yea… She might be having a fit or she's training or both."

"Probably let's eat and wait for her in the dorm room."

After an hour of eating and still no Weiss. Yang still had the tendency to worry about Weiss more than the rest of them but she said nothing. Ruby sat in front of the window with Zwei watching- waiting and hoping that Weiss would show at any moment. Yang's scroll went off in short bursts. She picked it up and saw that Weiss had messaged her.

"She said not wait up for her…" Yang said aloud.

"I wonder why?" Blake said looking at her book with a thoughtful face.

"Maybe she's training… She does have a fight with Professor Ozpin tomorrow."

Yang's head snapped to the side, "What?"

"What do you mean?!" Blake cried, "Did she get in trouble?!"

"She wants to test herself."

"Then let's go to bed and wait! We need sleep so we can be up and ready to see it!" Yang cried.

"Yea!"

X

X

(Three Hours Earlier)

Weiss and Adam walked out a little Chapel on the outskirts of Vale holding hands together and smiling. She had wanted to be with him and this ensured it- her father couldn't stop them from being together now. Adam still wanted to hide at least for another month and Weiss was completely fine with that. She wasn't completely sure she could defeat Ozpin anyways but she would try.

They sat at the burger joint that was a few blocks down and enjoyed a meal. All Weiss' life she kind of imagined that prince charming would sweep her off her feet and she would live happily ever after but this was nowhere near that. This… was strangely more perfect than she had ever thought. She had someone who loved her for her and not the fact she was rolling in money. He trusted her with everything and she trusted him.

Weiss sipped on her milkshake as she watched him eat his fries. It didn't even seem to feel real to her at all. She was afraid she would wake up and it would be a dream… but for once it wasn't. He was there with her and that made her more happy- but now the most obvious question came across her mind and she turned red thinking about it. Weren't they supposed to have sex now.

 _Oh my god… I forgot about that part… I just… I thought… shit I can't do it! I'm not ready for that! No one… I never had the talk… I don't know how things work and the closest thing I know is walking in on Yang and then her and Blake… that's it…_

"Weiss? Why is your face all red?" Adam asked giving her a sheepish smile.

"No- um no reason."

"Are you thinking about sex?" he asked bluntly giving her a charming smile.

Weiss turned so red Adam thought she would pass out from embarrassment.

"Oh my god! Don't say it so loud!" she hissed covering her face.

"Princess, I won't force you into it. I want to wait until we have the right moment and a nice place to have our first time. You deserve it after everything I put you through."

That still didn't help her embarrassment.

"Thank you Adam… Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away beautiful."

The color in her face returned to normal and she took a deep breath.

"I can't believe you signed a prenup. Why would you do that?" she asked scratching her head.

"We are already going to have problems with your father so I thought this would ease it up a little bit. I'm not a gold digger and I still have a lot of money for myself. I had a separate bank account- I'm not as rich as you but I could get us a nice house. I know it sounds weird but I want a four bedroom house so when we have kids we won't have to move."

Weiss' opened her mouth but no words came out. She had never thought about kids- did she want kids? Would… she… could she handle it?

"I never thought about kids," Weiss said smiling weakly.

"We have plenty of time to worry about that later. You have to finish Beacon first."

"I do."

"Well… ready to go back to the forest?" Adam asked setting down his empty cup.

(Current time: 10 PM)

They spent the last couple hours talking about everything they had missed in the last three weeks. Weiss avoided the part where she had cried and Ruby did the embarrassing job of taking care of her. Adam told her all about hanging with Perry and Weiss did agree with some of Perry's points of being with her but in the end Adam didn't give a shit. They held hands under their tree staring at the stars.

Everything was perfect except she was going to have to go to bed alone…

"I love you Weiss."

She closed her eyes and smiled- she loved hearing those words.

"I love you too Adam."

 ** _So that happened lol I was wondering how is everyone liking this? I just want to make sure I'm doing good and everything… I don't have much going on at the moment which is good for once… I'm getting close to the ending now and I already know how I want to end everything and I will probably scar a couple of you. Lol well until next time_**


	17. Ozpin VS Weiss

It was midnight when Weiss went home and she found everyone asleep. They had left notes on her bed to get enough sleep and to ready because they were going to be there to cheer her on. She smiled realizing how much her team had been there for her in such a short while to deal with all her shit. Ozpin did say they would meet up at 8AM and she needed her sleep.

Weiss passed out leaving her ring on her finger. It would be six hours before Ruby rudely awakes her.

(6 AM)

"WEISSSSSSS!" Ruby cried scaring everyone awake. They all turned to look at her with dirty looks but realized she had a tray of breakfast food for Weiss.

"Ruby- what's is that?" Weiss asked with wide eyes.

"Since you're gonna be in a big battle with Professor Ozpin today, I thought to make you a healthy breakfast. The ladies in the mess hall were nice enough to let me do it. I made you brown sugar oatmeal, a slice of toast with butter, two fried eggs and three slices of bacon- I baked it for you… There's milk, coffee and orange juice. I hope you like it."

Weiss smiled and took the tray, "Thank you Ruby,"

"Are you mentally ready?" Blake asked.

Weiss nodded as she took a spoonful of the fiber rich cereal.

"I was ready since yesterday… I feel better all of the sudden."

Yang's eyes narrowed and she said, "Hmmm."

Weiss slightly shook her head to make Yang shut her mouth. Yang had that uncanny ability to know when something was up or she was just good at reading Weiss' voice and facial expressions. Ruby and Blake didn't see the exchange of looks between the heiress and the brawler but one thing was sure… Yang already knew she saw Adam. Weiss ate quickly and went to the bathroom to shower while the others ate their breakfast.

Weiss began getting her hair wet thinking about Adam and everything he had said yesterday. It seemed so unreal that a guy would be _that_ nice- even Weiss felt a tad bit suspicious but he had been in love with her forever. _Kids… a house… I didn't even have any of that on my mind until yesterday. I hope he was for real because if this is what he wants I want it too. I want to be with him forever._

Weiss washed her hair with Ruby's shampoo because she loved it so much and used her conditioner. _Maybe I should buy this stuff… It does the same as the one I bought and it takes less time to use it. I'll buy extra bottles and keep them around for the both of us._ She washed herself off and then rinsed out her hair. She sighed happily at the sweet smell and turned off the water.

Weiss jerked back the curtain and squealed in surprise as Yang was standing there smiling at her. Yang grabbed Weiss' naked body from falling and hurting herself. Weiss steadied herself and grabbed her chest where her heart was pounding furiously from the shock. Yang gave her an evil grin and Weiss groaned as Yang handed her a clean towel.

"What's up with the ring? Why are you so happy?" Yang asked in a hushed tone.

"I saw… Adam…"

"Uh huh."

"He… asked me to marry him."

Yang high fived her and grinned, "You had sex didn't you?!"

"No!" she hissed, "Why would I?!"

"Are you that nervous?" Yang asked with a worried face.

"Can we talk about this later please? I'm about to have a very important battle that'll decide that I'm ready to change my life forever!" the heiress pleaded.

"Finnnnneeee. Hurry up."

X

X

"Weiss- you got a text from Ozpin. He said that you'll be going to Professor Goodwitch's class and battle there."

"Inside the school?" Blake asked aloud.

"I wonder why?"

Weiss shrugged and pulled on her white leggings.

"You're not wearing your usual attire?" Blake asked.

"No. I have a black dress with sleeves so I can battle in that. I need my white and black boots. Ruby can you hand them to me?" Weiss asked.

Ruby grabbed her boots as Weiss pulled on her thin white socks. The girls were all in their going-out clothes from when they tried to get info on the White Fang. Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster and they all headed to Professor Goodwitch's class. _This is it… The moment of truth. I need to focus._

They reached the mini indoors stadium and walked in to see a lot of the first year students in there and all the teachers. Professor Ozpin waved to team RWBY like it was a normal day. The other three went to get seats and Weiss began walking up to the floor when Professor Peach stopped in front of her with a smile. Weiss stepped back unsure what she would want now considering Weiss defeated her yesterday.

"I need to tell you something… It might help you when you take on your father but it's up to you whether you wanna use it or not. It has side effects but… it's really useful if you wanna learn it after this."

X

X

Weiss waved to Jenifer and stepped up to the ring holding her rapier firmly. To say she was nervous was a complete understatement. She was petrified and she didn't even know all these people were going to be here either which made it even worse. She was taking on the headmaster- what if she failed? Wouldn't people make fun of her? She didn't mind losing in private but this was different.

The heiress looked up and saw her team waving and shouting out cheers of good luck to her… then there was Winter sitting by Ruby. Weiss' mouth dropped open- _why is she here? If I fail in front of her, I'll never hear the end of it… Shit why did she have to be here? This makes things even worse._

"Do you think she'll win?" Ruby asked looking worried.

"Perhaps not but to see how she's improved will be the real victory," Winter said.

"You should hope she wins," Yang said as her eyes started turning red.

"I can't expect that but if she does I will be proud of her. I'll be proud not matter what happens in this battle today. She's come a long way. She's brave… and she's the baddest bitch in the yard so to speak. I don't think any of you would be a match for he anymore. There's something so different about her now… It gives me chills thinking about it," Winter said with a confident smile.

"Ok! Quiet everyone!'

The room became silent.

"This is a tournament practice battle. When your aura is completely depleted-

"No this is until someone gives in or completely loses," Weiss said with a serious face.

Glyanda looked at Ozpin with a questioning look.

"It will be as Miss Schnee wishes."

"This is a life and death battle. No one is to interfere. The buzzer will go off to start the battle."

Weiss and Ozpin agreed but Winter looked concerned. _Is she crazy? He's powerful…_

 _BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Everything became quiet and no one in the audience moved a muscle. Ozpin threw up his staff and held it like a sword. Weiss held up Myrtenaster ready for the first attack to come her way but the headmaster did nothing. Weiss squinted at him waiting to see if she missed something… She reached out and spun the chamber staring at the older man. Neither one of their faces gave away to any emotion.

Weiss stuck her rapier into the ground and the ground frosted over with ice. Ozpin still didn't move making Weiss nervous. She looked down into the ice and saw a pale green bubble around him. _So he's defending whether than attacking? I can't figure why he would do that…_ Weiss threw out her arm holding out her index and middle finger. Ten glyphs appeared around the man.

The Schnee heiress went flying and attacked him at all angles. Ozpin grunted and threw up his cane blocking Weiss' eighth attack with ease. She flipped backward and spun her chamber on her rapier again and icicles appeared out the ground flying at Ozpin. He stuck his cane into the ground and the bubble around him hardened. The icicles shot off in all directions and one barely missed Weiss.

Ozpin protective field disappeared and he disappeared from her vision. He was so much faster than Jenifer Peach- it actually made her afraid. She never imagined he could move so fast but she was able to parry his attack though it hurt the muscles in her arms. Her rapier was sent flying and it hit the wall behind her: now she was defenseless.

Ozpin didn't let her get her weapon as he charged at her. Weiss used her glyphs and jumped into the air. She reached into her pouch and pulled a vial full of red Dust. She landed on the ground and waited for Ozpin to come back at her; just as she had expected he came at her and jumped again. Much to his surprise, she threw the vial down and it exploded throwing into the wall leaving a dent. Weiss ran to her weapon while Ozpin recovered from her unorthodox attack.

He came slamming his cane down breaking Weiss' right arm and she let out a blood curdling scream. Professor Goodwitch went to step in but Weiss waved her off with her left hand. It hurt and it truly did but she wasn't going to stop because she knew even worse would happen if she were to face her father. She picked up her rapier and stood there panting heavily but she was ready to fight.

"Weiss! Is she crazy?!" Ruby cried starting to stand up but Yang threw her arm out in front of her.

"She has a reason for her to keep going so let her."

"Yang-

"Ruby… Sit down," Winter said firmly.

Ruby sat as she was told too but Blake was on the edge of her seat. Her mind went back to her fight with Weiss and how Weiss over powered her.

"Why isn't see using Erinn?" she whispered.

"She wants to do it on her own and as a trump card when the time comes."

Weiss used her thumb and clicked a switch on her rapier and a weird humming filled the air. Winter stood up staring. She knew what Weiss was doing and Weiss had only done it twice in her life. It was a skill their mother had showed them and even Winter couldn't handle it. Even if Mimi wasn't a fighter she knew how to grind and create new Dust mixtures- making her useful to her husband but she had refused to give up the secret.

Ozpin frowned as the humming stopped and Weiss' weapon began emitting a powerful white light. He began backing up- mixing Dust was a dangerous technique and it was frowned upon for novice users. Weiss' eyes flinched as she raised the fingers on her right hand and fifteen glyphs appeared. Ozpin was too slow to move then she used Time Dilation as he tried backing away but Weiss became faster. She shot through all the glyphs at a record speed.

Ozpin hit the ground and his bubble came up. Weiss' feet landed on the wall smashing the rock beneath the force of her speed. He got back up slowly and he raised his cane waiting for her attack. He already knew her aura had weakened when she threw the vial so he went in to hurt her thinking she would give up but she didn't. She was panting heavily and her closes were drooping a little- she was getting tired.

"Miss Schnee-

"I won't back down."

He stared at her with a blank face.

His own aura had weakened; Weiss wasn't someone to mess with. She was able to take heavy hits now and she had tricks up her sleeve no one would ever expect. She used her resources the best to her ability and here she was taking on Beacon's headmaster with a broken arm. Ozpin gave her a smile and thrust his cane into the ground. The ground began to shake violently and Weiss fell onto her broken arm making her grind her teeth fighting back a scream.

A spiked rock shot out the ground making Weiss' eyes widen in shock. She jumped up and grabbed Myrtenaster. She spun the chamber with her thumb and it landed on the red Dust. She waved her weapon and fire shot out burning the rock. The spikes stopped coming as it the rock turned to lava and began melting the ground between the two combatants.

Ozpin looked back at Glynda who looked pissed about the ground and he gave her a smile. Weiss pulled out a cyan colored Dust crystal and threw it into the lava. The explosion from the crystal shook the ground and froze up the lava that was threatening the area. Weiss stepped up holding up Myrtenaster with her determined face unwavering. Ozpin stepped up too holding up his cane.

 _In all my years I have never met anyone who improved in such a short amount of time. She has completely accepted her fear and that will be her biggest strength. She faces me knowing everyone depends on her and that in itself is strength. I have never been prouder in my life of a student. She would make her ancestors proud. I am actually honored at this point to be standing before someone so strong._

Weiss was doing her best to stand there and act as if nothing was wrong but her vision was getting blurry. When she landed on her broken arm it had almost made her want to puke. She felt her eyes slip close and she collapsed down to her knees. She thought maybe she heard Winter's voice but she didn't care at that point. Her eyes flew open at the feel of blood on her knees from hitting the ice.

Ozpin rushed to her side and Weiss feel into his arms exhausted. She looked up to see him smiling and then she heard cheering. She looked around to see the students yelling and chanting her name. _Wow… I lost and here everyone is cheering me on. I still… suck though…_ Weiss looked back up at Ozpin and he was still smiling.

"I'll talk to you later after you get healed up and rested."

Weiss blacked out.

X

X

Weiss moaned and looked at the ceiling. The sun was setting by the light shining in orange and red colors. She moaned again and looked down at her right arm. It wasn't in a sling or a cast and it wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. She moved her fingers and wrist nodding in approval of the feel. She looked up to see the nurse sitting there reading the paper. She looked at Weiss and smiled then put down her reading material.

"We really need to stop meeting like this."

Weiss laughed.

"I'm sure you're tired of seeing me."

"No… I just hate seeing you hut actually. Your arm was a bitch to heal- Ozpin shattered it in several places but it's ok now. You can't see it but there is a lot of bruising but it'll go away. I'm impressed though."

"By what?" Weiss asked dumbly not understanding what she meant.

"I had to heal up Ozpin too and I haven't seen him that hurt in a long time. Everyone had videos on their scrolls so I got to see what happened. Good job girly."

Weiss turned red in the face and smiled sheepishly, "Thank you very much."

The door of the infirmary swung open and Ozpin stepped in holding his cup of coffee. He had his can in his hand and he was wearing a back support brace. Weiss felt a little horrible because she was the reason he was like that. He grabbed a chair and slid it up next to her bed. The nurse smiled and waved to Weiss.

"I'm going to get you a plate from the mess hall. I'll lock the door while I'm gone."

"Thank you Miss Blaine."

The door clicked behind her and Ozpin began sipping his coffee. Weiss looked at the window; the light coming in was very dim meaning it was dusk now. She wondered how long she was asleep for and she sighed. She wasn't sure whether or not their battle meant she was ready but it didn't feel like it. She still felt like she failed her objective and she would have to train for another month.

"Miss Schnee."

Weiss looked at the headmaster with a sad look.

"What's wrong?" he asked setting his coffee on her stand.

"I lost."

"How?" he asked looking confused.

"I pretty much passed out."

Ozpin nodded and smiled, "That's not what I saw."

"What does that mean."

"I saw a very different battle- it showed me what someone who was thought to be weak and pitiful that they were more powerful thanks to their determination. I saw a strong huntress out there today… not a student. I honestly can tell you not many fourth year students can go up against me… but a first year? It's not thought of actually. Much like how your leader excels in battle- so do you. You have surpassed three-fourths of the school's students. I know I'm not your father Weiss, but I'm proud of you and I don't tell many people that."

The heiress sat there awestruck. No one… has ever said that to her.

"I-I-I-

The headmaster smiled as he picked up his coffee.

"What will you do now?" he asked.

Weiss hung her head, "I have to train more."

"Maybe so… but you're close enough."

"I don't know… I still need to try harder. I need to be sure to have victory."

Ozpin nodded. "I don't know… Will it matter since you're married now?"

Weiss' face turned dark red, "How- how-

"You have to show your ID to get married and they saw you were a Beacon student. They needed to know if it was ok with us for you to get married since we are charge of you while you're here. Well I figured you knew what you were doing since you were training so hard and he was one of the reasons so I allowed it. I hope you're ok with that."

Weiss nodded slowly.

"You've been out a whole day and a half. Your sister is your team's room for tonight. You may want to rest after Miss Blaine returns with your food."

Weiss nodded.

 _I'm almost there…._

 ** _Well… Another chapter down… Drawing closer to the end. Amethystlover02 I had actually spent the last couple days thinking about this… I think I want to do another Rosewick story in a future AU. I won't reveal anything yet but I will discuss with my friend Kitty. She's reading The Betrayal and she loves Rosewick just like me._**

 ** _Been playing Pokemon Go… A LOT lol I actually went outside. If you're into it go to Walmart and look around. I found most of mine there BUT please look where you're going. I keep seeing people causing crashes, going off cliffs and shit don't be a dumbass._**

 ** _Oh yes the Guest thank you! I'm glad you thought it was sweet :)_**

 ** _Well until next time_**


	18. Kidnapped

Finally, after four days in the infirmary Weiss was finally let out. No one was allowed in there to see her because of how bad she was hurt. Her right arm was still purple in color but it was very light. She walked through the dorm door but there was no one there. She sat down on her bunk, glad that she was finally home. _Home… this is home… This is my home with my teammates._

She looked at Yang and Blake's bunks realizing that they had all new bedding. Yang's was all yellow except for the neon orange comforter. Blake's was just all black. She smiled. _That was probably Ruby's idea._ She laid down and looked at her spot on the long book shelf seeing all the homework she had missed. She groaned but what could she do?

The heiress sat back up and she grabbed the school work to get started.

It had three hours since she came back and no one had showed up even to peep in. She frowned confused. It was already six at night and no one called or messaged her all day. She picked up her scroll and called all three of them but there was no answer. She actually began to pout thinking that they went without her somewhere without asking if she was coming home or not.

She tried calling again but there was no answer… maybe they were all training? Weiss reached into her pouch and pulled out the pain pills Miss Blaine had given her. Her arm was starting to throb from all the homework she did and all the moving around. They told her not to do any training for a couple weeks but she really wanted to get out there. She sighed as she opened the bottle and took a couple. The heiress laid down and almost immediately she began to fall asleep.

X

X

Weiss woke up around 5 AM and no one was there. _Really? Yang and Ruby are the two hardest people to get awake and no one is here? What's going on with them?_ She went to the bathroom and got showered for the day. She needed to find them before their classes started for the day. Weiss would just visit her teachers around noon and collect her work because there was no point in going for one day.

She dressed in a white sundress with white roses and headed to the mess hall. Weiss grabbed some breakfast and a big cup of coffee. She saw Ozpin and Jenifer sitting at a table talking as they usually did. Weiss walked over to them and set down her tray making the two adults smile at her. Weiss started making her coffee as Ozpin watched her with interest.

"Hello Miss Schnee. Alone today?"

"I can't find anyone. Since I got home yesterday to the dorm no one has been there."

Jenifer laughed, "I am not surprised. You caused quite a stir among the students."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? I've been in the infirmary for half a week."

"You have inspired others to become better by battling me," Ozpin said, "A lot of students are getting up at three in the morning and heading out to train. They are convinced they can do as you did and take me on."

Weiss mouth opened but no words came out.

"Shocking isn't it?" Jenifer asked.

Weiss frowned- she felt angry.

"I didn't do it to prove I was better than anyone or the best of everyone- I did it for others! To make things better and change the world. If they knew what my reason was behind it, they would hate me and my family. Honestly I hate my family too but they are making a mockery of what I'm trying to achieve!" she cried.

"You have changed the world," Ozpin said and Weiss frowned.

"How? I haven't done anything yet!"

"Because everyone saw what you did with just trying your best, they are now trying. A lot of people when they train to become huntresses and hunters do the minimal amount of work to do it. They saw on a small scale of what you achieved through dedication and now they want to become stronger. If everyone tries harder less of them would die when they actually go out on bounty missions and such. What you did was inspire everyone," Jenifer said smiling.

"You should be proud Miss Schnee."

Weiss looked at her food in disbelief.

"My scroll doesn't work then," Weiss said pulling it out staring at it.

Jenifer picked the scroll out of the heiress' hands and stared at it. She glared at it and then looked at Ozpin. Ozpin placed his index fingers on his lips to silence Weiss.

Jenifer powered the scroll and pulled the back off of it. She pulled out a silver battery pak and she reached into her pocket pulling out a knife. She clicked a button and a small screwdriver came out. As she began to fiddle with it something clicked. Jenifer suddenly snapped the scroll in half and threw it into her hot coffee. Weiss' mouth slightly parted as Ozpin shook his head.

"Someone bugged your scroll."

"Perhaps your father?" Ozpin asked.

"Why would he…" she trailed off.

"He must be suspicious as to why you became so strong so quickly…" Jenifer said staring at her ruined coffee.

 _Fuck._

X

X

Weiss went and asked Coco to go to town to buy her another scroll. Coco didn't ask questions as to why but she asked if Weiss was ok. Weiss just lied and said it got damaged on her battle with the headmaster also she didn't want to travel much because she was too tired still and her arm hurt. Coco and Neptune took off together and Weiss went to collect her homework.

The bell rang for the last of the classes to start and Weiss opened the door to Professor Port's class to see everyone geared up for battle. There was a lot of chatter but it got quiet as Weiss entered the room. She felt her face turned bright red with embarrassment but she sat her team and smiled making her way to them. Ruby gave her a small hug and the other two followed suit.

"Guys… put your scrolls on the table and follow me into the hall."

They exchanged confused glances and did as Weiss instructed. After they closed the classroom door behind them Weiss let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Weiss?" Blake asked.

"Someone bugged my scroll and I think maybe they bugged yours. You need to get new ones."

Yang's eyes widened, "Your room in the infirmary was on lock down… but I… I…"

"You what?"

"I don't think someone would do that…" Yang whispered.

"I'll be in the dorm alone waiting. Come after class no training."

"Then go with us."

"I can't. My body is too sore for me to keep up with the walking. I almost collapsed on the way here."

"I'll carry you," Blake said.

"It's not safe if someone's bugging our stuff. I had thought something was wrong with my scroll when I would try and call Yang earlier," Ruby said.

Yang walked back into the room and the others followed her in. Yang's eyes turned red and she threw the scrolls on the ground. Before anyone could protest she slammed her fist on them; they shattered on the impact letting out a high pitched screeching sound making everyone cover their ears. Weiss sat down because her legs became weak.

"Professor Port? Can you call headmaster Ozpin in here?" Blake asked.

X

They skipped the Grimm Hunt assignment waiting on Ozpin. They didn't want to skip but it was better for Weiss anyways. Ozpin walked in with his usual cup and his cane. He could tell something was extremely wrong by the looks on their faces and that it was serious. He sat onto Professor Port's desk and set his cane up against his leg.

"What's wrong ladies?"

"Our scrolls were bugged too."

Ozpin's expression became dark, "They were too…"

"What are we going to do? How are we going to communicate if something happens?" Yang asked.

"I have no idea who could've bugged your scrolls. Jenifer knew the moment Weiss mentioned hers didn't work and we have no idea how much they learned from bugging your scrolls. I will put in a couple calls but I have destroyed my scroll as well and so did most of the teachers."

Blake looked unsatisfied but said nothing. Yang looked like she was thinking really hard and Ruby just looked upset in general. Weiss just felt tired of everything and her body was still sore. The classroom door opened and Professor Peach came walking through with a grim look on her face. She sat down beside of Ozpin and pulled out a vial full of pink liquid.

"Weiss this is for you. It's a special liquid that makes you aura level skyrocket and heal your body faster. It's a rare thing to hold a lot of aura and this basically doesn't have any harmful side effects. You'll just feel like you're coming off a sugar high. I didn't know if something would happen or not with your father and I want you feeling better and on your best when you do."

"Weiss… Is that why you've been training?" Ruby asked.

Weiss let out a shaky sigh, "I don't want to tell you."

"I understand Weiss and they will too," Blake said.

"She's right," Jenifer said, "As we were on the White Fang at one point we know Adam's story."

It took an hour to actually explain everything and how everything came about. Ozpin looked the most disturbed by the whole thing than anyone else. Weiss finished her story and hung her head in shame about everything. It was so horrible having to have been part of such disgusting things- she was disgusted with herself the most.

"So you knew Adam for a long time? That explains why you two got so close so fast." Yang said smiling.

Weiss nodded.

"We will help you- Ruby started but Weiss shook her head.

"I refuse to allow it. If you were to get hurt, you would be raped and killed. This isn't a playground… You would have to kill your attackers and that's not something you guys are willing to do. I am not proud of what I've done but I will if I have too. This a game of winner takes all. I can't have you coming in there with me and have me worry about you. When I go- I go alone."

"Weiss-

"WEISS!"

"Who was that?"

"GET BACK HERE! YOU ARE NOT A STUDENT OR PERMITTED TO BE HERE!"

"WEEEIIIISSSSS!"

"Perry? PERRY!" Weiss yelled straining to get up.

The doors of the class flew open. Perry came walking in covered in bruises and blood. He was holding Adam's weapon in his hands looking defeated. He stumbled his way to her dropping to his knees breathing heavily. Jenifer got up from the desk and helped the man to his feet as Ozpin talked to the guards who were chasing him.

"Perry- where's Adam? What happened?" Weiss asked.

"He was kidnapped… by a bunch of guys in white… They had the Schnee Dust Company logos on their clothes… I just couldn't do anything. They straight up tried to kill me but they wanted to kidnap him! They pulled out some metal belts and hooked his up and then they shoved a needle into his arm. They attached some weird bag of black liquid to him.

"It took a few seconds and he started… convulsing and then he tried attacking. My words wouldn't reach him so I got his weapon and ran as they shot at me. Weiss, I'm so sorry! He was screaming like a crazed animal… It was the most horrible sound I have ever heard…" Perry broke down and started crying.

Weiss got up and dragged her weak legs to the desk and picked up the pink liquid filled vial. She pulled the cork off and started chugging the thick liquid. She began to feel the surge of energy hit and her arm started to feel better within seconds. She grabbed Adam's weapon and marched out into a full sprint to their dorm room leaving her friends behind her.

X

X

Weiss pulled on her black pants and then pulled out the black top with Adam's symbol on it. She pulled on her black boots and placed on the Grimm mask he had worn before. Ruby, Blake and Yang busted through the door out of breath. They stared at Weiss in awe at how fearsome she looked. The heiress picked up Myrtenaster and hooked it to her belt by Adam's weapon.

"I'm going."

"Weiss-

"I love him. I'm his wife," she stated looking at them.

Blake and Ruby's jaws dropped open.

"I married him and I want to be with him forever but I have to take care of this. Don't come with me."

"Weiss-

"I will be back… I promise."

Yang smiled at the heiress and she smiled back.

"See you guys later," Weiss said and she took off.

X

X

Weiss reached the landing pad and saw Jenifer waiting by a Bullhead with Perry. She walked up to the air vehicle with a straight face waiting for them to say something. Perry gave her a big hug and Jenifer followed suit.

"If we don't hear from you in three days… We are coming. We already know what awaits us there."

"That's fine."

"I'm sorry Weiss."

"It's not your fault Perry. The psychotic drug cocktail can be reversed. I'll do this."

"Well, princess… be safe," Jenifer said.

Weiss smiled, "I will- don't worry about me."

Weiss boarded the Bullhead and it took off.

 ** _Thank you Guest lol I am not very good with action stuff but that was my favorite battle to write so far. Not much to say… Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time :)_**


	19. I Believe in You

Weiss sat in the back of the Bullhead while she stared at the floor. There were eight ex-White Fang members with her. She had no clue they were going to be with her but it would help makes things easier. She had already told the pilot what end of the Schnee Dust Company to enter and that end was the hunting grounds. She clenched her fists thinking of her father kidnapping Adam and it infuriated her.

"It's ok Weiss. We'll get him back soon enough."

"I know… but he is not someone to underestimate either. Money and power get you very far in this world anymore."

They nodded in unison.

"That's true but we have you."

They all nodded again.

"Me? I'm not event hat strong," Weiss murmured.

The pilot laughed, "We all saw the video of where you went against your headmaster with a broken arm. We aren't stupid."

"The best part is that you actually did it alone without summoning your giant knight. We have complete faith in you and we will all be there to help pave the way to victory."

Weiss smiled.

X

X

 _It had been a long first day since he got away from the hunting grounds those sick people had created but honestly all he could only think about was Weiss. She was like an angel with a sword coming to save him. She seemed to be a know-it-all but it was ok- there was something special about her he couldn't explain it. Maybe it was the way she didn't seem to fear anything as she helped to his way out._

 _He came to a clearing and saw some Grimm disappearing in the grass. Someone or something had been there recently. Adam climbed up into a tree and laid back. He was too tired to care at that point and he needed a nap. He had heard of a group of Faunus that took in orphans and protested the equality of Faunus and humans._

 _Adam did one day want to make his dreams come true and maybe one day he could find Weiss and show her he finally did it. He smiled thinking one day maybe he could actually marry Weiss and be happy. She was the greatest thing to ever happen to him at least at the time… He fell asleep thinking of the smart mouthed girl…_

 _Weiss…._

 _Where are you? I can't find you…_

"Weiss…"

SLAP.

Adam jolted awake and looked around to see he was chained to a wall.

"Keep my daughter's name out of your filthy mouth."

It was an older man with blue eyes and white hair like Weiss'. Adam shook his head a little and realized where he was. He remembered the room and everything. He looked up at his arm and saw there was an IV with yellow liquid being pumped into his body. He jerked his arm but it did no good- he irritated the needle and some of his blood starting seeping into the line.

"Why the fuck did you kidnap me?" Adam asked glaring at the old man.

"I saw it in the paper… How dare you defile my daughter with your last name and with your hands? We all know you're after _MY_ money."

Adam rolled his eyes and he received a punch in the face.

"I know she would never love someone like you. You forced her into it. She won't be coming to save you," he spat turning away.

"What is your problem with our kind?" he asked spitting out blood on the floor.

The old man sat in his chair and looked out the window. He didn't even acknowledge Adam had spoken to him, all he did was continue to stare. Adam watched as a man in a white coat pulled out a bag of black liquid and one with an ugly green color. Suddenly parts of the wall began extending and he was no longer resting against the wall. A few more people entered the room and began grabbing things.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked but he received no answer.

A side metal door slid open and a blonde woman came in. Adam noticed her eyes went from a bright neon pink to a sad blue-gray color.

"Who is that?" she asked.

The old man said nothing.

"Richard- who is that?!" she cried.

"Don't worry about it Mimi-

"Why do you keep hurting innocent people?!" she cried.

"He's an animal not a person."

"I-

"ENOUGH MIMI!"

The blond woman fell silent and she looked back at him. Adam could tell she knew who he was… So if the old man was Weiss' dad then the blonde woman was Weiss' mom. He felt someone touching his back and he flinched- not because it hurt but because it felt wrong… he already knew they were going to do something to him but he couldn't figure it out.

They placed a clip on the IV line and pulled something off his back. He heard tape and he felt something cold… It clicked in his brain that they were going to drug him like they did to all those other Faunus. He actually felt like crying-not because they were going to do but the fact he would end up attacking Weiss. His stone colored eyes began watering up as he felt them stich his arm again with another needle.

"You can't do this to me! If Weiss comes here I won't know who she is and I might attack her!" he yelled.

"She won't be coming here for you or any filthy animal."

"I love Weiss and you… you…" he started trailing off as the drugs started taking effect.

Mimi's eyes filled with tears as she watched Adam's eyes cloud over. She felt like her heart was broken watching as he began to spasm violently. His veins started popping out and his aura began flaring up filling the room but it was too weak to fight the effects of the drugs. Richard watched in fear; he was actually afraid that Adam's body was fighting off the drugs even though one of the drugs was to halt his aura flow. The wall behind Adam at the massive density of red aura.

In one last inhuman cry he screamed out Weiss' name and then passed out. His aura diminished and everything went back too normal.

Richard had seen a lot of powerful Faunus through his years but never in his life had he met one with such frightening aura. He looked over at his wife who stood there staring at Adam with an unreadable expression on her face. The ones in lab coats were waiting for the go to dump the unconscious body in the Hunting grounds at his go. He gave them a nod and they began binding him in leather belts to a stretcher.

Mimi looked over at Richard with an angry expression.

"What?" he snapped.

"You will pay for all the things you have done here," she threatened.

"No one can stop me Mimi and we all know that."

X

X

Weiss could smell the saltiness of the ocean and it filled her with dread. She had no idea if she would be able to win against her father and she had no idea if she could face Adam if he had turned into one of the crazy drugged Faunus she encountered when she was younger. The thought of him as a blood thirsty animal brought tears to her eyes. She sniffed and took a deep breath; this wasn't the time to get weak and upset but her heart hurt- more than when he had broken up with her. She should've told him to stay away…. It was her fault he was being hurt now.

"Stay strong Weiss," one of them said and she looked up.

"You are nothing like Adam… we could read his emotions so easily but you… not until you started sniffing your nose did we have any idea. You are fearless looking with that mask…"

"Do you know what that mask represents?" another asked.

Weiss shook her head.

"It shows how other perceive us when under our masks we look just as human. A lot of us are really against violence but we wanted things to change and Adam's way was working. In all reality the masks reminded us were strong- that we were different and that nothing can change that but we could try and change the world. There's so much hate in the world anymore… We want to diminish it but it takes bigger strides than what we expected.

"We never thought anything was going to work until that day in the Forever Fall Forest when Blake broke up with him. When he came back… he was completely different than before. Only Perry and Brad knew what he was thinking. Then when he insisted we do stuff for you and then when you showed up… We felt like something had changed altogether but we had no idea you would play such a bigger part in Adam's life and ours."

Weiss smiled.

"We needed someone with pure intentions and that person is you."

"We can do this Weiss."

"Hey! This is the thirty-minute warning Mrs. Taurus!"

"So what's the plan?"

"I go in alone… You stay outside of the dome. Defend yourselves and if I don't make it out in five hours go. I don't want you guys staying and getting hurt. Here," she said digging into her pockets.

She pulled out six rolls of red looking tape.

"My mother made this for me a while back. Place it onto the dome and if they threatened to attack, tell them you have Mimi's red tape and you will detonate if they attack. My mom is a specialist with dust and that stuff is highly explosive. It'll blow the dome apart and release the drugged Faunus into Atlas. They won't risk it because they'll be afraid of them.

"If you come across any of the Faunus in there expose their back and rip out the IV's and destroy the bags. It'll take some time to for them to return too normal but once the drug isn't pumped into their bodies they should turn sluggish and pass out. I'll deal with Adam when I see him- if you see him first you are to escape and run. Faunus turn ten times stronger than they were and I know Adam is strong."

A few of the Faunus turned white in the face at a much stronger Adam but they said nothing.

"Hey take this."

The guy with black hair handed her a black metal case.

"What's this?" she asked opening it.

It had six syringes filled with red liquid.

"It's a special mix that will heal any injuries and it has Faunus DNA in it. It's a special mix Brad created a short bit before he died. He had said it was for you and only you. It was made to repel the drug your father uses out of the user's system too. It is to make you stronger and faster as well as your aura. He said it was too powerful for someone who was weak. I guess it's mind over matter."

"What if I use it on Adam?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think maybe it was created for you just so you couldn't lose. I don't think Brad made it for you to use to save us but for you to save yourself from the stigma you got from your family… He kinda… he had fallen in love with you and everything and I think he wanted to save you."

Weiss' face turned red.

"We never told Adam but I think he had guessed it."

"We are going to land! Can you create some thick ice for us Weiss?!" the pilot yelled.

"Yea!"

Weiss pulled Myrtenaster out and jumped towards the water. The chamber clicked and ice formed for about twenty feet in every direction; she slammed her rapier into the ice and it became more solid underneath her feet. The Bullhead landed and they all came out geared up. They stared up at the giant dome but you couldn't see inside.

"Let me get in first and ice up the wall before you put up the red tape. I want you all to be safe."

The last time she was busting it open to let Adam out to save him and now… she was saving him from her father. She felt angry… angry he would take the person she first fell in love with and hurt him but all that would change now. She was not a weak girl with a simple innocent outlook on her dreams. This time she knew the dirty truth and she would do what she had to defeat him. It just wasn't for her but for all the Faunus he had wronged and those he would've wronged in the future.

She blasted open the dome with fire and stepped through scared shitless. She closed up the hole and sealed it back up with ice.

"This is it," she whispered and began stepping forward.

X

X

"Sir!"

"What?" Richard Schnee snapped.

"Someone broke into the Hunting Grounds!"

The room fell silent.

"What did you say?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Someone… broke in…"

He got up and walked over to the screen to see someone in black wearing a Grimm mask the White Fang usually wore walking around. The camera zoomed in to see the person had white hair. The person's head snapped to the side to stare directly into the camera. The person held up their middle finger making everyone gasp but that wasn't the biggest shock to come. The person pulled of the Grimm mask and beneath it was no mistake.

The scar on the left one and the color of those eyes… it was his youngest daughter Weiss Schnee. She stared at the camera like she was staring directly into his soul with such malice it sent shivers down his spine. She replaced the mask and looked back at the camera. His heart was pounding- she wasn't sure what to think because he never thought her or Winter would defy him.

 **"** **Father. I know you can hear me… You remember the talk we had at the table that day before I came here the first time? I still remember it well… The man you kidnapped was my husband and I love him very much. Did you know I saved him that day from this place? When I save him I'll come up there and take you from your fragile throne. I will do what needs to be done and I'll take all that power you love so much to fix the wrongs you made.**

 **"** **What you did to my mother, my sister, my brother and my husband…. I can never forgive you for. I will make my way up there and defeat, take back the Schnee Dust Company and I will make my dream come true. Just you sit tight, I'll be there soon enough. I'm no longer the Weiss you knew. Expect no mercy."**

Weiss pulled out a small black gun and smiled. She shot the camera and the screen went black. Her plan to rattle her father worked because the color had drained from his face and he was unnerved now.

 _Don't worry Adam I will save you. I love you so much._

 ** _Well I know I waited long enough to give you guys this update. I have already made up my mind on my new story after this one is finished and it is gonna be one hell of a challenge lol my friend Kitty helped me out to decide and my Valor friend thought it would be awesome lol so be ready for it and it will be Rosewick. I hope you're ready for some action. :) Until next time_**


	20. Soul Crushing

**_Ok, there will be some triggering stuff and go in reading at your own risk. Don't be mad at me I had planned the ending from the moment I thought of the story. This isn't the last chapter though. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will give you another warning to when it'll start so you know._**

-One hour-

Weiss continued making her way through the dome. She would've figured that she would have run into Adam so quickly but it was more difficult than she had thought. She had encountered a few Faunus and she knocked them out. Taking out the drugs in their systems would get them killed considering they probably had no idea where they were at after all this time. She stopped for a second and listened.

Something was coming at her at a fast pace but she couldn't decide what it was… Something black jumped out of the trees and she screamed. It was a Grimm that looked like a giant gorilla but it felt more menacing than any of the Grimm she had fought before. She thrust her rapier upward, catching its stomach. The creature let out a creepy roar in anger and swiped its abnormally large claws at Weiss narrowly missing her.

It hit the ground shaking the trees around them and it recovered then charged at the heiress again. She was ready and jumped into the air avoiding the creature. She bounced against a glyph thrusting her rapier through its abdomen. It screamed and it went limp. Weiss stood there staring at the creature as it began to dissolve into dust. She turned on her heel and started walking away when something grabbed her leg.

Weiss looked down and her eyes widened in fear. It was a Faunus and half of its body was covered in the fur of the Grimm she had just defeated. It loosened its grip on her ankle and died. What kind of horrible shit did her father do now? _If this the fate of them now I need to find Adam. I don't get it though, how can he turn Faunus into Grimm when Faunus repel them in the first place?_

 ** _ROAR!_**

Weiss whipped around waiting for something to come out and attack but nothing did. Was it a random call or was the person hurt? Was it hunting something or someone- she couldn't tell but the scream made her blood run cold. She shivered a little and looked up. The trees were a lot bigger than before making it hard for the light to come through. She began climbing the nearest tree to get a better view.

 ** _ROAR! ROARRRRRRRRRRR!_**

( **trigger warning read at your own risk)**

Weiss barely made it up the tree when something ran past her. It was almost as fast as Ruby and that was scary enough. It always took her time to get use to Ruby's hyper speed and Ruby was the real challenge in their training. Her blue eyes scanned the area looking for the thing that had flew pass her but she saw nothing. She let out a shaky sigh and sat down.

The branch made a sound as her weight went down on it and she heard a crack. The crack wasn't from her branch but down below her. She felt all the heat leave her body when she looked down slowly. Her blue eyes locked with the familiar gray eyes she had grown to love looking into. Her lover's face was twisted in a creepy way and he was covered in scratches and blood. Her heart hurt so much she wanted to cry.

He was breathing heavy and she could see his veins popped out looking purplish black. She covered her mouth to stop her from crying out in shock. _Oh my god… what did he do to you…_ that's all she could think at that moment. He disappeared blowing leaves into the air and Weiss jumped up grabbing Myrtenaster as fast as she could but Adam was too fast. Out of nowhere he grabbed her ankle and slammed her against the ground.

She couldn't even scream with all the wind knocked out of her lungs. He pinned her down and screamed inhumanly into her face while she just laid there and stared. Weiss had no idea how to react to it. She didn't think he could recognize her but she felt like he was pain but she had to pull out the IVs that were attached to his arms. They had stuck three in each arm like they were trying their best to keep him from returning too normal.

"Adam?!" she whispered.

Adam didn't react to his name at all.

 ** _ROARRR!_**

That's all he could say and her eyes began to water.

"ADAM!" she screamed and grabbed his face.

Adam jerked away and scratched Weiss across the face. She screamed in shock and pain. The heiress got up and tried scrambling away losing both of her boots. He grabbed her legs and jerked hard knocking her into the ground. Weiss covered her face so she wouldn't hit her head; the last thing she need was to be knocked out. He pulled her pants off with one hand and with the other he cut out her scar she had gotten from Blake.

The heiress screamed in agony from the memory of when Blake had hurt her. She got up and kicked him in the face making him yell. She grabbed her pants and pulled out the metal case. She popped it open and pulled out a syringe then closed it. She stabbed her leg and let the red liquid go in. She threw the needle to the side as Adam stood back up with a bloody nose.

"I don't want to do this but I will! Adam please! It's me Weiss!" she pleaded but he his face showed no emotion.

He charged at her and threw her leg out knocking him to the ground again but this time he pulled on her arm and jerked her to the ground. Weiss felt her leg close back up and her face began healing. She punched him as hard as he could and he fell to the side dazed. She scrambled to her feet and began running away from him. She got her weapon out and was ready for his next attack but she never saw it coming.

For some reason Weiss couldn't understand why her aura wasn't protecting her… It just seemed strange like something was sucking it out. She spun the chamber on her rapier and it clicked on the cyan colored dust vial. She waited as Adam came towards her slowly like he was sizing her up. She swung her weapon and the area became coated with ice. Adam jumped out of the way and he flung his leg out and it connected with Weiss' ribs. _CRACK!_

Weiss let out a scream and Adam fell down covering his ears.

 _I won't last much longer and that liquid isn't doing a good job…_

Suddenly Adam got up and started sniffing the air. Weiss just stared at him in confusion as he inched towards her like he was smelling her. He stared at her and suddenly his eyes dilated freaking her out more. He grabbed her weapon and threw it to the side and grabbed her waist. She cried out and he pulled her in tight. She felt her face turn red- she had no idea what was going on now. What was the sudden change in his behavior?

He picked her up and threw her up against a tree making her cry as the bark cut her back. She tried pushing him back but that only angered him more. He growled and opened his mouth. The heiress screamed again and threw her head to the side. That was the fatal mistake she would make; he clamped his teeth onto her neck and blood gushed down her throat. She couldn't scream from the shock. She forced his head back ripping the flesh on her neck and blood spattered everywhere but the wound began closing up quickly.

Weiss covered the open wound with her hand and ice began forming over it and the rest of her neck. He tried biting down again but it was no use. She didn't even realize what he was trying to do before it was too late. He grabbed at her underwear and ripped it off but she was too weak from the blood loss to fight back. She felt something hard near her thighs and she felt tears fill her eyes.

 _This isn't how I wanted it to be… This isn't Adam but it is… It's not his fault._

Adam thrust upward with his manhood and Weiss cried out. She began weeping as he continued pumping in and out of her. She had been raped by the very man she loved and married. She felt betrayed but it wasn't his fault… She sobbed softly as blood oozed down her leg from his roughness. His claws were planted into the tree as he kept going and going.

Weiss stayed there to what it seemed like forever when Adam finally finished. Weiss looked at him and but his eyes still showed no hint of recognizing her. Some her strength had finally returned to her and she wrapped her legs around him then threw the rest of her weight on him. He looked shocked when they hit the ground. She ripped all the IVs out and he let out a scream and hit her in the face.

The heiress cried out and fell to the side. As he tried getting up with black and purple goo oozing out of his arms, Weiss grabbed the plastic sack attached his back through his shirt and jerked it out. She knew it was going to hurt him but she had no choice but too. He let out a roar and stared at her with a twisted angry look. She got up and began crawling to her weapon with various fluids running now her legs and arms to which he grabbed her legs when she was almost within reach of her weapon.

She screamed as he went into her for a second time and he buried his hands into her sides bruising her up. Weiss wept into the ground as he raped her a second time. She wasn't crying because she was sad- she cried because she was filled with so much rage. She knew her father could see what was going on and he had let it happen to his own wife and daughters.

Adam let out a loud moan and he passed out on her back. Weiss wiggled out from under him and saw that the blackish liquid was oozing out from his wounds. She got up as she felt a warm substance gush out of her but she ignored it. She took a deep breath and stumbled to Myrtenaster. She grabbed her pants and the metal case then walked back to her husband's lifeless body.

The heiress thrust her weapon into the ground and an ice dome formed around them. She pulled off Adam's shirt and sat on it leaning against the ice. She let out a shaky sigh and opened the metal case. She stabbed her leg again and watched as the red liquid drained into her body once again. She lifted Myrtenaster again and stuck it into the dome and it began to get thicker. Weiss had no idea she spent two hours dealing with Adam alone.

Weiss' eyelids became heavy and she passed out from exhaustion.

X

X

Mimi sat in the control room alone in shock of what she saw. She was angry that her husband did that to Adam but Adam had no idea what he had done. She sat there with a tear streaked face and her mouth slightly open. No one except her was going to care that Weiss went through one of the worse things anyone could go through. How could Weiss look at her husband now after what she just experienced?

"Weiss… I'm so sorry," she whispered looking away from the screen as soon as the ice dome went up.

Mimi got up from her seat and marched out of the control room to the elevator. The moment Weiss had shot down the camera Richard had taken off ready to fight off his daughter. Mimi took off out of the Schnee Dust Company building and to the courtyard. She had heard them say that some Faunus was on the south side of the Hunting Grounds and they had threatened to blow it apart using Mimi's red tape.

 _I won't sit back and allow my daughter to fight alone. I will join them on the south side and help defend against Richard. Richard… this is how I show you I want a fucking divorce._

X

X

Adam woke up and looked around though his vision was still blurry. He rubbed his eyes even though it was killing his arms to even raise them. It took a couple minutes to clear them but once it did the first thing he saw was Weiss passed out against ice. They were inside an ice dome it looked like and her weapon was sticking out of it. _We are in the hunting grounds that her asshole dad made…_

Suddenly the smell hit him. He smelled Weiss' blood everywhere even on him. He smelled sex and fear too. He crawled up to Weiss shaking… She didn't smell like any other Faunus except him. He knew what he had done in his drug crazed state- no one had to tell him. He could smell everything coming off of Weiss.

The light in the dome had started to fade fast which meant it was already night time. He covered his face and began crying in shame.

"Adam? Are… are you ok?" she asked softly looking at him tiredly.

"Goddamnit Weiss! Why did you come! Why…? Look at what I did to you!"

"It's ok."

"It's not! I didn't- I didn't want this kind of thing happening to you!"

Weiss looked away. It hurt to see him so upset.

"I don't blame you. I need you to go back to Beacon."

Adam looked down and saw his sword lying down by her leg.

"Jesus Weiss you didn't use my sword did you?" he asked looking scared.

"No… Why?" she asked looking confused.

"My sword isn't to be used by anyone but me. I have large amounts of aura and I can handle it… My sword sucks in the aura and absorbs the attack of my opponent then releases the attack ten-fold. No wonder you're beat to shit! Your body couldn't produce enough aura fast enough! I'll take it back so it'll stop feeding off of you."

Adam grabbed his sword but it let out a giant shock and white lightning bolts engulfed it for a few seconds.

"No way…" he whispered.

"What?" Weiss asked trying to stay awake.

"I… can't touch it…"

"Then you can have Myrtenaster. Go to the south of here and see if they are still waiting. I suppose so… They are worried about you."

"Weiss-

"Adam I love you. If you stay here he may capture you again and use you against me. I don't want that."

Adam nodded and stared at the grass.

"I will win," she said staring at him.

"Damnit Weiss… I love you…"

 ** _I went to bed and BAM this story had a small spike in fav/follows and I won't complain! Guest, I know I had to do it lol it's hard to figure out where to leave off. As for the conflict in this chapter… I know what I did was fucked up but it was planned from the beginning and it is more emotionally damaging that Adam did than a complete stranger. Weiss is not ok with what had happened by the way but this will be dealt with later._**

 ** _I just realized this will be my story with the most words, new personal best! Lol Until next time :)_**


	21. Weiss VS Richard

Adam slouched against the melting ice, ignoring the fact he was actually freezing. His mind kept going back to the look on Weiss' face- it haunted him. Even though she said she loved him… he didn't think she did with how she sounded. The heiress looked like she was betrayed and he did feel like that. She never deserved anything he had done to her or what her family did to her.

 _If she told me she never wanted to me again it would be the nicest thing she could do. I hate myself… I hate myself for not being strong enough to fight them off. Look what I did to us… to her. I wish she never saved me that day if I knew I was going to end up hurting her like I have, she deserves so much better._

Adam began crying and he didn't care if anyone heard him. He was the scum of the earth.

X

X

"I don't care what Weiss said- we have to help," Ruby said holding Crescent Rose in her lap.

"It doesn't matter now since we are almost there," Blake stated as she kept staring at Perry and Professor Peach with an annoyed look.

"I don't know how many problems she'd have going through security of that place and we need to support her no matter what. I think she is capable of changing the world for the better," Professor Peach said staring back at Blake.

"Ruby… This isn't going to be easy for you. You will have to aim to kill in this forest we are going too," Yang said with a grim look.

"I know Yang. I know what sex is anyways even though I'm a virgin," the young leader said with a nod and Perry began turning red in the face.

"Perry what is your problem?" the cat Faunus asked slightly amused.

"Are you hitting on my sister?!" the blonde cried trying to stand up but Ruby threw her arm out in front of her.

"Sit Yang," she said turning pink.

The older sister obeyed and sat down with red eyes.

"What's the plan when we get there? There's only a few people who have actually been inside and they aren't here. We can't go in without any idea on what to do," Perry offered trying to get serious.

"I think that should be up to Ruby," Yang said locking her eyes on Perry.

"Is that what everyone else thinks?" their teacher asked and everyone nodded unison.

"What's the plan sis?" Yang asked.

"Anyone got paper?" Ruby asked.

Professor Peach found a notebook and a pack of permanent markers under one of the seats. Ruby ripped up six pieces of paper and colored the tips then twisted them making them look like straws. There were three red and three pink. She turned her back and mixed them up and turned back holding them out hiding the colors.

"Ok. Blake, Professor and Perry pick a straw."

They looked at each other in confusion but they reached out and grabbed anyways.

"Whoever has red will be with me and then yellow with Yang."

Perry was the only one with red and he adverted Yang's angry eyes.

"This is the plan. Yang will be the leader of the yellow group- you three will enter the hunting grounds first at a ten-minute head start and if you have no problems shoot off a blue dust round into the air so we can see. Perry and I will follow behind and shoot a blue round off to tell we are going. Now if you have problems shoot a red dust round and we'll come to your aid. As we make our way through every twenty minutes we'll shoot the rounds until we reach the other side.

"The thing is that they may be more attracted to Blake and Professor Peach than me so it's good to have Yang on your team. If you see Adam and he's not ok shoot off a yellow round but if he's fine shoot off a gray round ok? I know this is a touchy situation but if you can just simply knock them out do it but if not kill. I know this may be hard for everyone but we will have to keep it together. Also if you find something interesting shoot two blue rounds. Is that clear with everyone?" Ruby asked and everyone nodded.

"Are you expecting this place to be that big?" Yang asked and her sister nodded.

"It is. It was easier for Adam and Weiss the first time because they were kids but now… they are adults and Weiss has a female scent now. They will flock to us regardless but this is the best way to do this. Ruby it is an excellent plan," Blake said.

"Everyone," Ruby said looking rather sad.

"What Ruby?" Yang said.

"Anything can happen here and we haven't trained much for this kind of thing. This may the last time we are all together because we might lose someone."

No one said anything but they knew it was true. Although they were all against killing none of them wanted to be raped by the creatures that were in there. The Bullhead was almost to Atlas and that fact didn't ease anyone's mind. Yang held onto Blake's hand tighter as they got closer; the idea of someone hurting her girlfriend made her upset- scared even.

"Blake… I love you."

Blake looked at the fiery blonde to see her lilac eyes filled with tears.

"Yang don't cry… We have to make it through this with a clear mind."

"I know," she whispered.

"I love you Yang… We will make it out alive. No matter what happens- I want to be with you forever," the Faunus said with a serious look.

"What," Yang said as her eyes widened.

"There's ways for women to have babies by other women. When we graduate- I want children and I want to marry you."

Yang started crying and hugged her would be wife.

"Awww," Professor Peach said smiling.

"Everyone there's something going on outside," the pilot called.

Ruby looked out the window to see a Bullhead sitting there with guards from the Schnee Dust Company on a standoff.

"Who's the blonde lady standing with the Faunus?" Yang asked.

"I think that's Weiss' mom," Ruby said and Jenifer nodded.

"Are you guys ready to jump out?" the pilot asked.

Everyone gathered their things and jumped out landing by the Bullhead that had landed there first. The blonde woman turned to face them her eyes wandering over them.

"Are you Weiss' team at school?" she asked.

"We are. We are here to help her achieve her goal," Ruby said stepping up.

The woman's face softened, "My name is Mimi."

"Ruby."

"Yang."

"Blake."

"Perry."

"Jenifer."

"Can we get inside?" Ruby asked.

"You sure about that?" Mimi asked as a dark look overcame her face.

"We know what goes on in there already," Blake said, "Adam told me everything when he was fresh out of here as a child."

"Fair enough. I'll let you in."

Mimi turned to the guards, "I'm letting them in. If you try anything stupid, I'll blow everyone up. You know I will."

They all nodded and Mimi pulled out a long rapier, shaped similar to Weiss' and she stuck it into the ice that Weiss had put there.

"Save my daughter and son-in-law."

"We will," Yang said.

Mimi's sword began glowing red and the ice started melting. Once there was a hole big enough Perry went in first and the girls followed after him. Mimi stuck her sword back into the melting ice and it gave glowing blue. The ice thickened up and she nodded to the group. Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and turned to her team.

"Everyone remember the plan?" she asked and they all nodded.

"Alright go on and start. I love you guys stay safe."

Yang, Blake and Jenifer took off into the man made hell disappearing in seconds. Ruby sat down with her scythe up and ready to shoot. Perry sat down beside of her with his dual wielding guns in his hands. Ruby kept a steady eye up at the sky. Suddenly two blue rounds were shot off. Ruby jumped up and pulled Perry to his feet.

"Let's do this."

X

X

Weiss collapsed onto the ground when she was a good distance from Adam. She began crying- she could no longer hold it in. She hurt all over and her mind was broken. Her father fucked her up big time and he had no idea. He probably assumed that she would never go against him but she did and here she was wanting to give up.

Part of her hated Adam for what he had done but it was not his fault. That disgusting concoction her father made was to make the Faunus exactly like animals and it worked. Weiss pulled off the Grimm mask and looked at it. It was cracked up and chipped badly. She stared at it like it would tell her a way to fix all her problems.

 _Everyone is depending on me._

 _Are they really? Can't they do it themselves?_

 _No because they already failed. You made a promise won't you keep it?_

Was it all worth fighting for? What she just experienced- true hate, pain and fear from the one man that should've defended her. She laid on the ground curled up into ball ignoring the fact she was in some crazy hell hole filled with half Faunus half Grimm creatures. In all her life she never expected to make it this far and at what cost? The cost of virginity… being raped by the man she loved but it wasn't his fault was it?

 _It was mine for not being mentally prepared. He probably fucked other female Faunus here but he can't help himself- the was my father's whole point. To hurt me, to prove they were animals. The thing is… he's more of an animal than my husband is- angrier than Blake was when she attacked me… He's the real monster._

 _If the choice came to it… Does he deserve to die?_

Weiss was so wrapped into her own anguished thoughts that she didn't even notice the sudden temperature drop in the air. The grass and trees were beginning to ice over at an alarming rate. Weiss felt her finger tips grow numb then that's when she noticed that the frost, ice and snow. _He's here… I always remembered he'd create giant cyan colored dust bombs and drop them to gain a field advantage over his enemies._

Weiss got up and pulled out Wilt and Blush as she waited for her father to make his presence known to her. She didn't know what to do with Adam's weapon but it was all she had. She couldn't explain the connection she had with it but it… made her feel secure even though she felt weak. She didn't have Myrtenaster so she was at a disadvantage without her elemental weapon.

Everything in her life had come down to this. This was it- whether she was fit for her dream or not. Even if she couldn't have her father's company at least she would burn down the Hunting grounds in the end. She could finally free the Faunus who were messed up by her father and maybe she could have some pull to make changes in the world with Adam by her side. She wasn't settling for less than her best. This was the moment of truth… Was Ozpin right about her?

"I never thought someone would try and go against me but my whole family?" said the male voice she began to hate so much.

"You don't know what family means. You deserve nothing you have now- you abuse your power," she hissed.

"I use it how I want."

Weiss' eyes focused onto a dark figure stepping forward.

"I'll teach you what it means to against power."

X

X

Adam hadn't heard Weiss' cries after she had left him there but he didn't want to move. He sat there tortured by what he had done. He knew what he did- because he had seen what the other Faunus had done to each other when he was a child. He felt Myrtenaster's hilt on his fingertips. The metal was cold but it had Weiss' sweet scent all over it. He picked it up and flipped it around pointing the blade towards his heart.

He was done. Adam made up his mind. No he wasn't some coward- but a man who regretted getting kidnapped and hurting the love of his life and he knew that she would never love him after what he had done to her. Just as he went to thrust the rapier into his chest someone jerked it out of his hands slicing his palms. Her gray eyes went wide upon seeing Blake standing there with an angry facial expression.

"Bla-

 ** _SLAP_**

Blake hit him o hard his vison blurred.

"What the fuck-

 ** _SLAP_**

Yang slapped the other side, "Yea! What the fuck are you doin!"

"I-I-I he couldn't get the words out.

"Why are you being retarded?!" Yang asked.

 **BANG.**

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"We are the back up," Blake said.

Adam frowned, "I thought she wanted to do this alone?"

"We couldn't allow that to happen."

"Explain what you were doing? What happened here?" Blake asked kneeling down.

Adam hung his head.

"Hey guys!"

Ruby showed up and let Perry off of her back. His face was a deep red color from embarrassment. Yang's eyes matched his face but she said nothing knowing they had to get there to see what was going on. Ruby saw Adam sitting on the ground with Myrtenaster in front of him on the ground. Just as she was about to ask where Weiss was he broke down into sobs.

"They- they kidnapped me! I woke up in their fucked up lab… Her father found out I married Weiss on the down low because we wanted to be together you know? Then… then… I came to with Weiss passed out against the side of the ice… She was covered in blood and… I found out I had raped her while I was drugged up! I-I-I-

Adam began crying while everyone stood in stunned silence.

"She doesn't deserve that! I shouldn't live for what I did to her!" he yelled angrily.

Ruby walked over to him and knelt down.

"It wasn't your fault. The real Adam- the Adam sitting here now would have never done what the monster her father created did. You weren't in your right mind. I took down three of those Faunus on the way here and there would be no way you had the ability to think. Weiss might be hurt but who do you think she would feel knowing you killed yourself? How can you two fix things if you are dead? She's fighting for you now- she left as fast as possible when Perry showed up and told us what happened," the young leader said.

"Ruby is right," Perry said, "Your wife is fighting to save you. To save everyone just like she promised. What kind of thing like you killing yourself do for her? She went through all this just to be with you to find out you were gone when she got back from winning. You've done some horrible shit in your life but you aren't a rapist. Get your ass up."

Adam said nothing and stood up.

"Let's go. Weiss is waiting," Ruby said smiling.

X

X

Weiss slammed into a tree and started coughing up blood. She could barely see any attacks coming at her with it barely hitting daylight and all the ice. She couldn't tell if her father actually attacking her or if he was using summons to do it. She didn't know what was wrong with her but her body felt heavy and useless. This isn't how things were supposed to go.

Weiss held up Wilt as a ray of ice came at her. The sword turned white and began absorbing the blast. She could feel the power radiating off the sword and she smiled. She slashed at the air and a giant white light appeared slicing through the trees and ice in front of her. She heard her father growl in frustration. She felt like her aura returned back to her body making her feel light again.

She charged in as fast as she could and saw he had summoned a large amount of dead Faunus. She began cutting through them faster than she normally would with Myrtenaster- maybe there was something about the sword itself that made her move faster. The heiress finally stood in front of her father who looked angry. He was still the same as she had remembered.

"What is that thing?" he snarled staring at the red sword.

"It's the weapon I'll defeat you with. This is Adam's sword and that means he's here with me. My love for him is real."

"I saw what he did to you and you still love him?" her father asked almost taunting her.

"I do. You spent so much time trying to prove Faunus are evil creatures and they deserved to be treated like scum but in the end there's only one real monster- that's you. The things you put everyone through will never be forgotten or forgiven but I'm going to end what you do today. Everything ends and starts with me. I want the Schnee Dust Company and change it back to the way it once was."

"A little girl and her fantasies… when will you learn?" he asked slightly amused.

"It's no longer a fantasy but a dream that will be reality soon."

Richard Schnee frowned, "Is that so?"

"Yes."

Richard pulled out his sword which was broader than Adam's and thrust it into her abdomen. Her eyes widen and blood began pouring out of her wound. He jerked the sword back out and she dropped to the ground in shock. She never expected that to happen but he was playing for keeps. He was truly evil if killing his own daughter didn't faze him.

"Goodbye Weiss. I always thought you were weaker anyways. I had much hope for Winter though."

Weiss managed to slip her hand into her pocket and pull out the black case. Her father already left with haste leaving her alone. She pulled out another syringe and injected directly into the open hole in her stomach. She could feel herself fading fast but it didn't surprise her any though. So this would be the end then… how odd. To be defeated so easily… she never began any stronger- she only thought she did.

"Fuck," she said as her vision blurred.

 _I'm not done. Not now not ever. I refuse to die here like he wants. I refuse to do what he wants. I refuse…_

Her wound sealed up and she began breathing a little better. She used Wilt to pull herself up.

"Not now… Wait up Father. I haven't introduced you to a friend," she whispered and her eyes started glowing red.

Weiss began walking picking up her pace. Her body felt light like a feather. She began running as fast as she could. She had three doses left to finish this. Her mind wandered to the thought of using one more to boost herself. She saw the evil man in the trees moving along in the appearing light of dawn. She pulled out Blush and fired a shot at him hitting his arm.

Richard turned around angrily blood spraying onto his white suit. His icy eyes widened in fear when he saw it was Weiss who had shot him. She gave him a wicked grin and thrust another shot into her stomach and her eyes were glowing red now. She looked like a Faunus now- she mirrored one as her aura flared up and her hair began growing longer. Fangs appeared sliding out onto her lips slightly.

The shots had such great effects considering Weiss had Faunus heritage in her blood.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What are you?!" he yelled holding out his sword in fear.

"Prepare to lose everything!" she screamed.

Weiss charged in at her father who barely protected himself. He began sliding backward as Weiss continued her barge of attacks. She dropped down and kicked his legs out from underneath him. She jumped up and kicked him in the stomach sending him into a tree which broke and he hit the one behind it breaking it in half too. She began walking up to him with a determined look on her face. He was afraid of her.

Weiss could smell Adam and the others coming closer. She could smell the blood from the short distance away. She could smell all different types of things. Richard got up covered in cuts and splinters of wood. He slammed down his sword and ice shards spiked up from the ground but that was nothing. Weiss dodged them easily. She charged in from his right side and threw her leg out. She heard his ribs crack from the blow making him scream out in anger and pain.

The heiress kicked him the stomach again and he hit the ground hard on his back. She brought down Wilt but he rolled out of the way a kicked her leg breaking it. Weiss growled as she collapsed but her leg was already mending itself. It only took a minute but Richard had already started running away. She stumbled a little at first but she managed to start running catching up to him.

"FATHER!" she screamed scaring him more.

Her friends finally caught up to see that Weiss had transformed. It was terrifyingly beautiful.

More ice shards appeared but that didn't slow down the heiress. She jumped into the air and kicked his sword out of his hands. He threw down a lightning ice bomb stunning her for a second but it barely fazed her. Weiss caught up with him and delivering a kick to his back sending him flying again.

Richard got up and held up his hand. Glyphs appeared everywhere and mutated Faunus appeared looking like zombies. They began jumping at her growling and screeching but it didn't matter. She was slicing through all of them as soon as they came out of the glyphs. Weiss was stunned by the sheer amount of them but she continued her attacks.

Weiss knew he was up to something but she had no idea what it was. She knew he was dangerous considering he knew how to use Dust and he had her mother too. Her mother was almost like a scientist- she always created new types of Dust and more powerful versions of the powder. Just as she had thought he had some shiny looking blue ball and he threw it at the ground. Weiss was halted in her path by a large ice like mirror.

She saw herself. Her white hair reached her hips and she had fangs but it wasn't horrible looking. She looked wild and free- what she always wanted. She wanted to be free from the influence of her evil father. Her red eyes were malicious in any way but they glowed happily. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her aura began taking form around her and started glowing brightly.

 _This is my trump card._

 ** _"_** ** _There is a special way that everyone can unlock their true amount of aura. You must see yourself for who you truly are. You no longer doubt yourself and then true power comes to you. Aura is like nature itself- you'll be overflowing in life energy. You may be able to boost your knight into the ultimate defense. Use this information wisely. Aura is a pure source of power…"_**

 _That's what she said that day to me before my fight with Ozpin. This is it._

Richard held up his sword and ice began forming on it. This was it his last but of power to defeat his daughter and keep what was his. He had no idea what was going on behind his giant ice mirror but this was the end. He didn't care if it involved killing his offspring or not. He cut the mirror into millions of tiny pieces but that was it.

Once the snow settled he saw what had stopped his attack. A giant knight like the one Weiss had defeated a while back was holding back his blade with on hand and it held a sword in the other. Weiss stood on the shoulder with long white hair flowing in the wind. It had grown much within minutes. He was almost stunned by her appearance- she was beautiful like an angel standing there. The knight swung its sword and sent him flying into the icy ground.

He was out of aura and energy.

Weiss stepped down the arm of Erinn and walked up to her father. He was tired and he looked really old. He was covered in dirt, blood and wood. She pulled out Wilt holding it over him. He just looked away expecting that she was going to end his life then. Weis picked up the sword and thrust it downward into his shoulder making him yell. She began twisting it back and forth making sure he couldn't pick up his massive sword again.

 ** _What did you think? This isn't the end by the way but it's close. :)_**


	22. A Year Later

_It seems after a whole year after Richard Schnee has been out of the Schnee Dust company, it's sales has improved by thirty-five percent in the last five months. His daughter who married the ex-leader of the Faunus extremist group the White Fang Weiss Taurus and his ex-wife Mimi Schnee now have control of the company fully. They had made significant strides in making things better for people and Faunus alike._

 ** _It seems Adam Taurus gets out after a six month sentence today for serving time for his crimes in the White Fang. All the good things he had done previously had helped him out and he was rewarded for good behavior._**

 _The new Schnee Dust company will be opened in a month and that they'll destroy the old one to show the new start the Schnee family is making. Richard Schnee is serving a fifty year sentence for his hate crimes but more than likely he'll get out in ten years because of his connections according to some. Weiss Taurus had no comment on this but she said he would be on his own after he gets out._

 ** _I don't know I think that it's a ruse and they'll go back to their old ways._**

 **I know her she's not like that. She fought too hard to save her man and bring the hate crimes against Faunus to light.**

 _She's for equality for everyone not just the people she loves._

 ** _How can anyone trust her when her husband use to do all those bad things?_**

 **Do you blame him after all the things he had been through? No one wonder they hated the Schnees so much!**

 _It was the most cute and crazy love story! She saved him twice! That's true love!_

Weiss, Blake, Ruby, Perry, Yang, Jasper and Mimi stood outside in the parking lot waiting on Adam to come outside. It had been a long six months and Weiss missed him so much. Adam had no problem serving his time and for all his members too. Weiss had respected his decision even though it broke her in half. She had seen a therapist to talk out her problems starting when she was a kid and she had been deemed better than before.

Weiss had never got pregnant from Adam within the time in the hunting grounds. The new drugs her father had made him shoot blanks and Adam was glad for. He wanted a baby but not like that and he was very glad that Weiss had forgiven him. It took her some time to stop jumping when he touched her even though he was slightly offended but he couldn't blame her.

Weiss and Winter finally got to meet their little brother and he was the sweetest boy ever. He had blonde, spiky hair and green eyes that looked like emeralds. He was quite accepting of Adam and he thought of him as an older brother. Jasper already knew the whole story about how he came to the world but it didn't bother him much because he had Weiss. Winter was always busy but he had grown quite attached to Weiss.

Weiss kept the super long hair she had grown from the injections and her aura. It flowed down to her knees and it was soft as silk. She had grown an inch but Ruby had shot up in height so she was still the shortest out of the four. Team RWBY still attended Beacon and they were on their second year. Perry and Ruby had started dating officially three months ago thanks to Yang finally accepting him.

The doors to the prison opened up and out came the bull Faunus Weiss had loved so much. His hair had grown to his shoulders but it didn't make him look any less sexy to her. His gray eye shined brightly upon seeing his princess. He walked out of the gates and dropped his property on the ground. Adam ran up to Weiss and picked her up hugging her tightly.

"God I missed you so much Weiss!" he whispered fighting back the tears.

"I love you Adam! I missed you!" she cried as tears started flowing down her face.

Everyone was smiling at the happy reunion.

"Would you like to go eat?" Mimi asked.

"Yea! I'm hungry!" Jasper said smiling.

"You're always hungry!" Weiss said laughing.

Adam grabbed Weiss hand and got down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" the heiress asked smiling but confused.

"Will you marry me?" he asked staring up at her.

"We're already married!" she said turning red.

"I know but I want to do it right and if Jasper could give you away. If that's ok with you?" he asked smiling.

Weiss covered her face and nodded.

"Are you crying?!" Yang asked grinning.

"I can't help it!" Weiss yelled.

X

X

They all spent the day together eating and looking at the shops looking for new clothes for Adam. It was almost six at night when they finished up and everyone went back home except Adam and Weiss. They sat there together at the coffee shop staring at the red, orange and pink sky. Nothing was more perfect than that moment. She laid her head on his shoulder taking in a deep breath.

"I missed you Weiss."

"I missed you too Adam."

"I never thought things would go the way they did but you… you proved everyone wrong. That night in the hunting grounds… you were the perfect vision of beauty and danger."

Weiss smiled.

"I have a present for you. Though I already have been using it."

Adam frowned, "That's… weird."

She laughed and stood up.

"Let's grab the bags and go!"

They took a taxi and it took them twenty minutes out of downtown in a small little neighborhood. Adam wasn't so sure what to make of what he was seeing but he saw some of the ex-members of the White Fang along the way. The neighborhood was mixed with Faunus and humans. The taxi stopped in front of a light blue house with white trim. It had a white fenced in yard. There was a giant dog sitting on the porch and three cats.

"Weiss?"

She grabbed their bags and paid the cab driver. He took off leaving the couple standing in front of the house.

"Welcome home Adam."

"Weiss… I…"

"It has four rooms."

"Weiss… You… You got us a house?" he asked shocked.

"Yes. I finish Beacon a year earlier than the rest of my team next year," Weiss said.

"How-

"Because I passed the hunter/huntress exams already."

Adam's eyes widened.

"I already go on missions on my days off from Beacon and I still do my school day. I go to school all day now. I passed everything with flying colors. I tried really hard so we can be together more often too."

Adam turned and grabbed Weiss pulling her into a hug.

"You're so perfect princess," he whispered, "I don't deserve you."

"If I had thought that then I would've never went for you that day. I didn't go in for anyone else. I knew everyone's hopes and dreams rested with me but I wanted things to be happy for us," she said smiling, "No matter what happened there it doesn't matter now."

"Weiss…"

"Let's go inside. This is the day we start spending the rest of our lives together," she whispered.

 **The End**

 ** _So I finished Shattered Mirror with this. I wanted a more, happy ending than Dark World so here it is. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I may start writing my new story in a couple days but I'm not sure. It'll be a new Rosewick story and as far as I know no one has done anything like it yet so it'll be a new thing. Until the next story :)_**


End file.
